Dimple
by Buttermints
Summary: Seokjin yang tertarik begitu saja pada seorang pria penjaga kasir, hanya karena melihat sepasang cekungan yang disebut 'Dimple' di pipinya. Sementara pria penjaga kasir itu ternyata memiliki pekerjaan lain yang tidak disangka-sangka. "Dimplenya itu ilegal Jim!"-Seokjin. BTS fanfiction/Namjin (Namjoon x Seokjin), Yoonmin, Kookv/University!AU/Mind to review?
1. Gaze

**Dimple**

 _Chapter 1: Gaze_

.

.

 _BTS Fanfiction_

 _Romance, Humor, University!AU, BoyxBoy_

 _Main!Namjin, Slight!Yoonmin, Kookv_

 _ **Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin**_

 _Rating: M_

.

.

.

 _Happy Reading! -Buttermints-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Hhh... kemana bocah pendek itu?"

Seokjin mengetuk-ngetukkan tangannya ke atas meja dengan tidak sabar. Sudah hampir satu jam dia terlantar sendirian di kantin fakultas, menunggu kawannya yang tak kunjung menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

 _Iced Americano_ nya sudah habis sejak tadi, begitu pula dengan kesabarannya yang sudah sampai di ubun-ubun.

Sungguh, jika bukan karena tugas artikel yang harus dikumpulkan besok, ia tak akan sudi menunggu lama-lama disana.

 _Drrt_ – _Drrt_ –

Seokjin buru-buru meraih ponselnya yang bergetar di atas meja. Ditekannya ikon telepon berwarna hijau dengan emosi begitu netranya menangkap nama _'park chimchim'_ tertera di layar, bersiap untuk melontarkan sumpah serapah di detik pertama telepon tersambung.

 _"Hal_ –"

"Park Jimin sialan! Kemana saja kau baru menghubungiku sekarang?!"

Teriakan emosional itu sontak mengundang perhatian mahasiswa lain yang juga berada di kantin.

 _"Ehehe... Maaf hyung, aku menemani yoongi-hyung ke toko alat musik setelah kelas tadi dan aku lupa memberitahumu."_

"Maaf kepalamu! Aku terlantar selama satu jam di kantin dan kau malah enak-enakan kencan dengan kekasih _albino_ mu itu?!" Ucapnya, masih dengan amarah yang meletup-letup.

Pria cantik itu sadar jika tengah diperhatikan sedari tadi, tapi masa bodoh, ia sudah terlanjur kesal dan kekesalan itu harus segera dikeluarkan.

Bukankah tidak baik jika memendam kekesalan lama-lama?

 _"Aish... bukan kencan hyung, tapi menemani!"_

"Persetan dengan alasan bodohmu, sekarang bagaimana? Artikel itu harus dikumpulkan besok dan kita belum mengerjakan apapun!"

 _"Begini saja, karena aku ada di luar, kita rubah tempat pertemuannya di cafe yang berada tak jauh dari kampus."_

Sebuah perempatan imajiner mendadak muncul di dahi Seokjin. Emosi yang tadi sempat mereda kembali naik ke puncak kepalanya.

" _Gila!_ Kau sudah seenaknya menelantarkanku dan sekarang kau minta aku untuk menyusulmu kesana?!"

 _"Ayolah hyung~ hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih 10 menit dengan jalan kaki. Aku malas putar arah hehe."_

Seokjin menghela napas lelah. Kenapa untuk menyelesaikan satu artikel saja harus semelelahkan ini. Ia bisa dengan mudah menyelesaikan sebuah artikel dalam waktu singkat jika mengerjakannya sendiri.

 _Catat!_ _ **sendiri**_ _._

Yang berarti tanpa campur tangan si Park _bantet_ ataupun orang lain.

 _Baiklah Kim Seokjin, segera selesaikan ini dan kau bisa berguling-guling ria di ranjang kesayanganmu._ Batinnya.

" _Oke,_ beritahu aku nama tempatnya."

 _"Sugar Cube, letaknya bersebrangan dengan kampus kita. Kau tinggal berjalan sedikit dari pintu masuk, lalu menyebrang, dan tara! Kau temukan tempatnya!"_ Jimin menjelaskan dengan semangat.

"Ya... ya... Aku paham, kita bertemu disana. Awas jika kau tidak datang, aku akan menggunduli rambutmu dan membuatmu menyesal seumur hidup." Ancamnya.

 _"Siap hyung! Samp_ –"

 _PIP_

Sambungan telepon dimatikan secara sepihak oleh Seokjin. Ia segera membereskan barang-barangnya dan pergi dari sana untuk menyusul Jimin.

Sementara jauh disana Jimin sibuk mengumpati Seokjin yang memutus telepon dengan tiba-tiba.

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

Siang itu matahari bersinar begitu terik, lebih terik dari biasanya. Langit tampak bersih dari awan, menandakan cuaca cerah ini akan bertahan lama.

Suhu udara yang cukup panas turut mempengaruhi penampilan Seokjin yang tengah berjalan kaki di trotoar. Surai hitamnya tampak lepek akibat keringat, ujung kemeja _baby pink_ yang awalnya dimasukkan rapi kedalam celana, kini terlihat keluar di beberapa sisi. Wajah yang selalu dipuji manis oleh ibunya itu tampak menekuk, _badmood_ karena panas matahari yang serasa membakar kepala dan kulitnya.

Sungguh, Seokjin benci panas dan terkutuklah Park Jimin yang memintanya untuk berjalan kaki di siang bolong seperti ini.

"Akhirnya."

Seokjin berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan minimalis dua lantai dengan papan nama besar bertuliskan _"Sugar Cube"_ di atas pintu masuk. Bangunan itu didominasi oleh dinding kaca transparan sehingga bagian dalam cafe terlihat jelas dari luar.

 _Drrt_ – _Drrt_ –

Pemilik surai hitam itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke dalam cafe ketika merasakan getaran di saku celananya. Ia sedikit menyingkir dari depan pintu seraya menjawab telepon yang ternyata dari Jimin.

 _"Hyung kau sudah sampai?"_

"Ya, baru saja. Kau duduk di bagian mana?" Hening selama beberapa saat, Seokjin tampak menautkan alisnya. "Jim?"

 _"Ehehe sebenarnya aku masih di jalan hyung."_

Seokjin berusaha untuk tidak mengumpati teman bantetnya saat itu juga. Mencoba menyelamatkan _image_ nya sebagai pria baik-baik.

"Cepat datang atau aku akan mengerjakan artikelnya sendiri dan mencoret namamu dari artikel itu untuk selama-lamanya." Ujarnya penuh penekanan.

 _"Eey~ kenapa kau tega sekali padaku hyung~."_ Jawab Jimin setengah merengek. _"Jalanan sedang ramai dan macet, makanya aku terlambat."_

"Simpan alasanmu dan cepat datang kemari! _Aish!_ "

 _"Hehe siap! Ah hyung, tolong pesankan Caramel Macchiato dengan es dan sedikit gula, lalu Chocolate Croissant. Terimakasih hyung!"_

"Ya! Park Jim–"

 _Tuut Tuut Tuut_

"Bantet sialan!" Umpatnya saat sadar bahwa sambungan telepon itu sudah diputus secara sepihak oleh Jimin. Ia kembali mengantongi ponselnya dengan kasar kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam cafe.

Aroma khas kopi serta manis gurih kue dan pastry langsung menyapa indera penciuman Seokjin ketika ia membuka pintu. Pandangannya tampak mengedar ke sekeliling cafe yang saat itu cukup ramai. Maklum saja, sekarang adalah jam istirahat makan siang, pasti banyak orang yang datang untuk mengisi perut lapar mereka.

 _Bagus, masih ada beberapa tempat kosong di lantai bawah jadi aku tidak perlu naik ke lantai atas_. Ujarnya seraya menyunggingkan senyum puas, merasa senang karena tidak perlu menghabiskan sisa tenaganya untuk menaiki tangga.

" _Caramel Macchiato_ dingin dengan sedikit gula dan _Chocolate Croissant._ " Seokjin menggumamkan titipan yang disebutkan Jimin sambil merogoh tas merk _Gucci_ keluaran terbaru- _hadiah dari Taehyung_ -miliknya. " _Aish_ , kemana lagi dompetku."

Seokjin tampak sibuk mencari-cari dompet yang mendadak raib di dalam tasnya, tak menyadari bahwa sekarang adalah gilirannya untuk memesan.

"Silahkan tuan."

Suara berat si penjaga kasir menyadarkan Seokjin dari kesibukannya. Pria cantik itu segera mendekati meja kasir disela-sela kegiatannya mencari dompet di dalam tas.

"Aku pesan satu _Chocolate Croissant_ \- ah ini dia." Seokjin menghembuskan napas lega ketika ia berhasil menemukan dompetnya. "dan–"

Ucapannya seketika terhenti saat manik gelapnya menangkap sosok pria penjaga kasir yang tengah tersenyum ramah. Tubuhnya tampak mematung di tempat dengan mata yang terfokus pada wajah si pria.

 _Sial, kenapa sepasang lubang di pipi itu terlihat menggemaskan._

"Apa ada lagi tuan?"

Suara berat itu berhasil mengembalikan kesadaran Seokjin. _Shit! Kau baru saja memandangi orang lain secara terang-terangan Kim Seokjin, memalukan._ Monolognya dalam hati.

"Satu _French Fries Medium_ dan satu _Caramel Macchiato_." Ujarnya– _sok_ –tenang. Berusaha tetap terlihat _cool_ meski jantungnya sedang berdetak tak karuan dan hatinya diliputi rasa malu.

Si penjaga kasir tampak mengangguk seraya mengoperasikan mesin di depannya, sementara Seokjin kembali sibuk mematai setiap pergerakan pria bersurai _ash brown_ itu.

 _Tubuh tinggi, lengan kokoh, dada bidang yang tampak keras, ditambah lesung pipi yang muncul saat tersenyum. Pria ini terlihat sangat_ –

"Ah, maaf untuk _Caramel Macchiato_ anda ingin panas atau dingin?"

"–panas." Tanpa sadar Seokjin menyuarakan kesimpulan yang ia buat di kepalanya.

" _Oke_." Pria itu menekan beberapa tombol di layar. "Satu _Chocolate Croissant_ , Satu _French Fries Medium_ , dan satu _Hot Caramel_ –"

 _Tunggu, Hot_ _Caramel Macchiato?_

"Sebentar! Maksudku _Caramel Macchiato_ dingin dengan sedikit gula." Potongnya cepat.

Wajah setengah panik Seokjin memancing senyum dari pria penjaga kasir. Ia segera merubah pesanan di layar, menyesuaikan dengan permintaan pelanggannya.

" _Chocolate Croissant_ , _French Fries Medium_ , dan _Iced Caramel Macchiato_ dengan sedikit gula. Ada lagi?" Seokjin menggeleng. "Semuanya 13000 won."

Seokjin terlihat menyerahkan sejumlah uang yang langsung diterima oleh si penjaga kasir.

"Pesanan anda akan diantarkan sebentarlagi, terimakasih." Ujar pria itu seraya menyerahkan selembar bon dan papan nomor kecil. Tak ketinggalan senyuman manis dengan sepasang cekungan di pipi yang kembali membuat Seokjin berdebar-debar.

Seokjin bergegas meninggalkan tempat pemesanan itu setelah menerima bon dan papan nomornya. Bentuk antisipasi agar ia tidak melakukan hal memalukan lainnya.

Mata pria berlesung pipi itu tampak mengikuti pergerakan Seokjin. Ia sangat tahu dan sadar jika pria bersurai gelap tersebut memperhatikannya saat memesan tadi. Bukan berarti selama ini dia tidak pernah diperhatikan oleh orang lain, tapi entah kenapa pandangan lelaki itu memunculkan debaran aneh di dada sebelah kirinya.

Seingatnya ia tidak pernah memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung.

"–joon! Kim Namjoon!"

Namjoon tersentak, kepalanya reflek menoleh ke belakang. Disana sudah hadir sosok berkemeja putih dengan celemek hitam yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Bisakah kau ke belakang sebentar dan membantu Johnny untuk mengantarkan pesanan?"

Namjoon memutar matanya malas. "Bukankah sudah ada Jaehyun? Tugasku disini hanya menjaga mesin kasir."

"Ayolah _bro_ , cafe sedang ramai dan Jaehyun masih sibuk mengurusi perutnya yang diare di toilet."

Pria bersurai cokelat kemerahan itu melempar senyum lima jarinya yang menyilaukan. Sementara Namjoon hanya meresponnya dengan sebuah desahan malas.

"Baiklah. Kau gantikan aku jaga."

" _Ayey captain!_ "

Namjoon beranjak dari posisinya dan langsung digantikan oleh pria bercelemek tadi. Teringat akan sesuatu, Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali berbalik menghadap punggung kawannya.

"Hoseok-ah kosongkan semua acaramu setelah _shift_ mu berakhir."

Pria bernama lengkap Jung Hoseok menolehkan kepalanya dengan senyum sumringah.

"Oke! Sudah kubilang otak jeniusmu itu butuh istirahat Joon. Tenang saja, aku punya banyak sekali rekomendasi _bar_ untuk dikunjungi dan 'bersenang-senang'."

Pemilik surai _ash brown_ hanya  
memandang datar kawannya yang tengah menaik turunkan alis penuh arti.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku ke rumah sakit."

"Sayang sekali. Kupikir kau akhirnya akan setuju untuk pergi ke _bar_." Hoseok nyengir kuda. "Memang kau mau apa di rumah sakit?"

"Aku akan melakukan tes _ECG*._ "

" _Whut?_ Bukannya itu dilakukan untuk memeriksa jantung?"

Namjoon mengangguk santai.

" _Oh man..._ kau merasakan tanda-tanda terkena penyakit jantung?"

"Tadi jantungku berdebar tidak normal selama beberapa menit. Maka dari itu aku berniat memeriksakannya nanti."

"Oke oke aku akan menemanimu."

" _Good_. Aku ke belakang dulu."

Begitu Namjoon sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, Hoseok buru-buru men _dial_ sebuah nomor di ponselnya.

"Halo? Bibi Kim? Gawat!"

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

Seokjin menatap sebal pria berpipi gendut yang sedang asik mengunyah _Chocolate Croissant_ nya dengan semangat. Mengabaikan eksistensi pria berbahu lebar di hadapannya.

"Kau berhutang 13000 won padaku Chim."

"Hum–" Jimin membentuk tanda oke menggunakan jari. Mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah potongan _croissant_ nya yang terakhir.

"Cepat selesaikan dan bahas tugas kita. Aku ingin segera beristirahat di kasur kesayanganku."

 _Slurp–_

"Ahh... segarnya."

Sekali lagi Seokjin harus menahan diri untuk tidak melempari Jimin dengan tanaman hias di atas meja.

"Bahas Dulu Tugasnya." Ujar Seokjin penuh penekanan.

"Kau tidak makan dulu _hyung_? Nanti kentangmu dingin."

"Nanti. Bahas dulu tugasnya."

Jimin mencebikkan bibirnya. Jujur saja dari awal ia malas mengerjakan artikel itu dan berniat menyogok _partner_ kerjanya nanti agar ia tidak perlu ikut mengerjakan. Tapi niatnya langsung pupus begitu tahu jika yang menjadi _partner_ nya adalah Seokjin, teman masa kecil kekasihnya.

Sudah pasti Jimin tidak akan selamat apabila berani menyogok Seokjin untuk menyelesaikan artikelnya sendiri.

"Baik... baik... aku sudah menemukan buku-buku sumber yang kau daftar kemarin lusa."

"Apa sekarang kau membawanya?"

Jimin segera mengambil sebuah _totebag_ yang berisi buku-buku tebal dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Kau dapat semuanya?"

Seokjin tersenyum sumringah ketika melihat Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya. _Sempurna._

"Baiklah, segera buka laptopmu dan kita bekerja sekarang. Kau buat abstrak, pendahuluan, dan penutup. Aku akan buat isinya."

" _Ne hyung~._ "

Mereka berdua segera menyiapkan alat perang– _laptop dan buku_ –masing-masing. Ditengah kesibukannya itu, netra gelap Seokjin tak sengaja menangkap sosok yang tadi sempat menarik perhatiannya. Pria kasir itu sedang mengantarkan pesanan milik pelanggan lain yang tak jauh dari mejanya.

 _Ah, tersenyum biasa saja sudah terlihat tampan, apalagi ditambah dengan dua cekungan kecil itu._

 _Sempurna._

"Jin- _hyung_ aku minta kentangmu ya." Ujar Jimin seraya mengambil botol kecil berisi saus tomat.

Seokjin tak menyahut, masih asik mengagumi sosok yang sibuk mondar-mandir dengan nampan di tangan. Sedangkan pria bersurai _blonde_ sibuk menggerutu karena saus tomatnya tidak mau keluar sedikitpun dari botol.

" _Aish!_ Kenapa susah sekali sih?"

Ia tampak mengangkat botol itu sedikit ke atas, kemudian mengocok-ngocok dan menekannya sekuat tenaga.

 _CROTT–_

 _Berhasil!_

Jimin bersorak dalam hati, namun sayang sedetik kemudian senyuman puasnya memudar dan digantikan dengan ekspresi panik.

Setelah sadar jika tembakan sausnya sedikit meleset dan mengenai tas mahal milik Seokjin.

 _Holy crap!_

Seokjin yang sudah puas memandangi sang pujaan hati kembali memfokuskan atensinya pada laptopnya.

"Baiklah ayo kita– _Shit!_ Park Jimin! Apa yang kau lakukan pada tasku?!"

Teriaknya murka begitu mengetahui bahwa tas barunya terkena saus dengan jumlah cukup banyak.

"Ehehehe... aku tidak sengaja _hyung_."

Wajah manis yang lebih tua kini berubah jadi menyeramkan. Membuat Jimin bergidik di tempat. Sungguh, Seokjin yang sedang marah itu benar-benar tidak oke.

"Bersihkan sampai tak ada setitikpun noda di sana."

Jeda sejenak.

"Jika sampai saus sialan itu membuat lecet tasku barang sedikitpun–"

Jimin meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"–aku akan minta Yoongi untuk menggantinya sekaligus mengatakan jika kau sering tebar pesona ke mahasiswa baru."

 _Siapapun tolong selamatkan Jimin sekarang juga._

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

.

.

 _*ECG (_ _Electrocardiogram):_ Sebuah proses medis yang bertujuan untuk mendeteksi adanya kelainan jantung dengan cara mengukur aktivitas listrik yang dihasilkan oleh jantung ketika bekerja.

.

.

Bukannya lanjut hutang malah nambah hutang, tolong maafkan aku XD  
Kali ini bawain Namjin yang notabene salah satu OTP favorite aku sejak jaman dahulu kala muehehehe.  
Next aku bakalan update salah satu hutang aku kok, mohon sabar menunggu~  
Akhir kata, kutunggu kritik dan saran di kolom review yaa.

Thankyou~

 **Love**

~ _Buttermints_ ~

P.S: This is my first story on Wattpad sexykimbab.


	2. Heartbeat

**Dimple**

 _Chapter 2: Heartbeat_

.

.

 _BTS Fanfiction_

 _Romance, Humor, University!AU, BoyxBoy_

 _Main!Namjin, Slight!Yoonmin, Kookv_

 _ **Kim Namjoon 23 y.o**_

 _ **Kim Seokjin 24 y.o**_

 _Rating: M_

.

.

.

 _Happy Reading! -Buttermints-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Namjoon memandangi kertas berisi hasil _medical check_ yang ia dapatkan dari rumah sakit dengan teliti. Wajahnya menampakkan _kerutan_ yang kentara di sana-sini.

Kerutan karena sedang serius maksudnya, bukan karena usia dan penuaan dini.

 _Hey!_ Dia masih 23 tahun, kalau kalian mau tahu.

Sementara Namjoon sibuk meneliti deretan huruf dan angka itu, temannya- _Hoseok-_ hanya memandang malas Namjoon sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding _lift_.

Ya, saat ini kedua pemuda tersebut sedang berada dalam _lift_ yang akan membawa mereka menuju _penthouse_ milik Namjoon. Hoseok berniat untuk mencuri beberapa cemilan dan soda dari kulkas pria jenius itu, hitung-hitung sebagai imbalan atas kesediaannya untuk menemani Namjoon ke rumah sakit.

Sebuah seringai- _yang lebih nampak seperti cengiran kuda poni_ -muncul di wajahnya saat bayangan aneka macam cemilan menari-nari di benaknya.

 _Ah, sungguh hari yang sempurna._

 _TING_

Namjoon menyimpan kembali kertasnya kedalam amplop kemudian melangkah keluar dari _lift._ Hoseok tampak mengekor di belakangnya, sibuk menyusun rencana penculikan cemilan-cemilan kesayangan Namjoon.

"Kau mampir ke dalam atau langsung pulang?"

" _Eey..._ apa kau sedang melakukan tindakan pengusiran secara halus?"

"Mungkin." Ujarnya santai sambil menekan _password_ pintu _penthouse_ nya.

 _Klek_

"Besok kau ada _shift_ pagi, jangan sampai _–_ "

 _Grep!_

Tubuh tegap Namjoon terhuyung ke belakang ketika seseorang tiba-tiba menerjangnya dan memeluknya erat. Ekspresi terkejut langsung menghinggapi wajah tampannya.

 _What the... siapa yang berani memasuki apartemenku!?_

" _H– Hei!_ Lepas _– Mom?_ "

Mata Namjoon membulat saat menyadari jika pemilik dari tubuh ramping yang tengah memeluknya itu adalah Kim Jaejoong, _ibunya._

 _Tunggu._

Bukannya ibunya ini kemarin bilang jika malam ini ada perjalanan bisnis ke China? Lalu kenapa sekarang dia ada di sini? Dan yang paling penting, kenapa ibunya ini _menangis_?

" _Hiks..._ Kau darimana saja saja? _Mom_ sudah menunggumu sejak tadi."

"Aku dari rumah sakit _Mom, medical check_ bulanan."

"Kau melakukan _medical check_ setiap tanggal 5 Joon. Jangan bohong padaku! Kau mau jadi anak durhaka?!"

Namjoon menghela napasnya pelan. Ini dia, sifat asli sang ibu yang selalu membuat dirinya dan sang ayah pusing. Ibunya ini _moody_ dan sensitif seperti remaja SMA yang baru _puber, c_ erewet, juga protektif.

Terutama pada dirinya.

"Lebih baik kita duduk dulu _Mom._ "

Pria cantik paruh baya itu menurut saja ketika Namjoon melepas pelukannya dan menuntunnya ke sofa.

"Jadi, kenapa _mom_ tiba-tiba datang kemari dan menangis seperti itu?"

"Aku khawatir padamu Joonie."

Namjoon menghela napas pelan, _mulai lagi._

" _Mom_ anakmu ini sudah 23 tahun hidup di dunia. Jika hanya khawatir seperti itu, _mom_ bisa menghubungiku lewat telepon."

"Jadi kau tidak suka jika ibumu datang berkunjung?" Jaejoong melemparkan tatapan menusuknya pada sang anak.

"Bukan begitu... hanya saja melihat _mom_ tiba-tiba muncul disini sambil menangis benar-benar membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung."

Seketika ekspresi Jaejoong berubah panik setelah mendengar kata 'serangan jantung' dari mulut anaknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa dada sebelah kirimu terasa sakit lagi? Napasmu sesak?"

Jaejoong mengguncang pelan bahu Namjoon seraya meneliti sang anak dari atas sampai bawah dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

" _Mom_ tenanglah. Lebih baik ceritakan permasalahannya agar aku tahu bagaimana harus bersikap."

"Kata Hoseok kau merasakan gejala penyakit jantung dan pergi ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan tes _ECG!_ Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika anakku satu-satunya berpotensi meninggal di usia dini karena penyakit jantung!"

Namjoon mengerang. _Dasar tukang mengadu, awas saja nanti._

Kepalanya celingukan kesana-kemari, mencari keberadaan Hoseok yang tadi sempat ia lupakan.

 _Kemana kuda sialan itu?_

 _PING!_

Ponsel Namjoon menyala, menampilkan ikon pesan beserta nama _Hobi_ di _homescreen._ Ia bergegas membuka pesan itu dan membacanya sambil menahan emosi.

 _ **Fr: Hobi**_

 _Aku lupa belum memberi makan Bonbon di rumah jadi aku pulang dulu. Kau terlihat asik mengobrol dengan ibumu, aku tak tega mengganggu kalian berdua._  
 _Sampaikan salamku pada bibi Kim._

 _P.s: Terimakasih untuk cemilannya! Kau yang terbaik brother!_

"Kuda sialan!" Umpatnya.

Andai saja ini adalah salah satu _scene_ dalam _anime_ , mungkin tubuh Namjoon sudah mengeluarkan api yang berkobar-kobar, saking marahnya.

" _Ya,_ jangan mengumpat di depan ibumu."

"Maaf _mom_ , aku hanya sedikit kesal."

Namjoon mengambil amplop putih berlogo rumah sakit dan memberikannya pada Jaejoong.

"Itu hasil tesku. Semuanya normal."

Pria cantik itu terlihat membaca kertasnya dengan teliti. Bibirnya menghembuskan napas lega ketika matanya menangkap tulisan 'normal' di kesimpulan akhir.

"Ya tuhan... syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa Joon. Aku takut sekali."

Namjoon mengusap-usap punggung sang ibu yang kembali memeluknya. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat ibunya khawatir seperti ini.

"Lebih baik _mom_ istirahat sekarang. Sudah malam."

"Ah benar, besok aku harus ke bandara jam 5 pagi."

"Perjalanan bisnis itu?"

"Uhum..." Jaejoong mengangguk. " _Ah_ biarkan saja koperku disitu tidak usah kau bawa ke atas."

" _Okay._ "

"Segera bersihkan tubuhmu lalu tidur. Jangan begadang."

" _Yes mom._ "

"Satu lagi. Jangan lupa minum vitaminmu sebelum tidur!" Teriak Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari tangga.

" _Good night mom!_ "

Namjoon merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku karena seharian mondar-mandir di cafe, lalu merebahkan tubuh lelahnya diatas sofa empuk yang tadi ia duduki.

"Ternyata menjadi pelayan cafe itu melelahkan juga. Pantas saja Hoseok sering mengeluh sakit pinggang setiap pulang kerja."

Pria bersurai _ash brown_ itu terlihat menerawang ke langit-langit rumahnya. Tiba-tiba saja bayangan wajah pria bersurai gelap dengan kemeja _baby pink_ muncul di benaknya.

 _Ah... mulai lagi._

Namjoon menepuk-nepuk pelan dada kirinya yang kembali berdebar seperti tadi.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan jantungku? Apa karena kelelahan?"

Pria itu mendudukkan tubuhnya seraya memegang dada sebelah kiri, tempat jantungnya berada. Ia bisa merasakan debaran yang cukup kuat disana.

"Lebih baik aku istirahat sekarang. Besok aku akan konsultasi pada kekasih Jungkook." Ujarnya final.

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

Pagi ini cuaca tampak cerah seperti hari-hari kemarin. Matahari bersinar dengan leluasa tanpa ditutupi oleh awan. Benar-benar hari yang sempurna untuk memulai aktivitas.

Sayangnya suasana hati Seokjin tak secerah matahari yang sedang bersinar. Bagaimana tidak, hari itu Seokjin bangun kesiangan dan membuatnya harus melakukan rutinitas pagi hari dengan amat terburu-buru. Ditambah lagi si bantet pembawa tugas belum datang sampai sekarang, padahal jam masuk kurang 5 menit lagi.

"Kemana bocah pendek itu, kenapa tidak menjawab telepon dan pesanku."

Seokjin kembali mencoba menelepon Jimin untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Jarinya tampak mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja dengan tidak sabar. Jika sampai ia tidak mengumpulkan tugas itu hari ini, bisa-bisa Mrs. Jang memberikan nilai jelek padanya dan ia harus kembali mengulang mata kuliah yang sama tahun depan.

Seokjin tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

 _"H– Halo?"_

" _Ya!_ Park Jimin! Apa kau lupa jika hari ini kau ada kelas pagi?! Cepat datang dan bawa tugas itu!" Teriak Seokjin murka

 _"A– Aku ah! H– Hyung stop!"_

Seketika perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi Seokjin. Emosinya semakin naik ke ubun-ubun ketika sebuah desahan laknat memasuki indera pendengarannya.

 _"Aku d– di toilet– ngh! Hyung b– berhenti!"_

"Min Yoongi, bawa Park Jimin ke kelasnya dalam 2 menit. Jika tidak, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada anjing kesayanganmu _Holy_." Ancam Seokjin.

Terdengar suara gesekan dari seberang sana sebelum akhirnya suara yang familiar menyapa indera pendengaran Seokjin.

 _"Akan kukembalikan dia 1 menit lagi ssh–"_ Ucapan Yoongi terpotong oleh suara desisan serta teriakan tertahan dari Jimin. _"Aku hampir sayang– ah!"_

 _PIP_

Seokjin melemparkan ponselnya ke atas meja.

 _Albino biadab!_

Jemarinya meremas-remas lembaran kertas tak terpakai di atas meja. Melampiaskan segala kekesalannya pada benda mati tak bersalah itu. Sungguh, _mood_ nya sekarang benar-benar hancur dan itu semua karena ulah Park bantet dan kekasih _albino_ kesayangannya.

"Selamat pagi, apa benar ini kelas Mrs. Jang?"

Suara berat yang berasal dari ambang pintu berhasil menarik atensi seluruh penghuni kelas, kecuali Seokjin yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan 'meremas'-nya.

Si pemilik suara tersenyum ketika seisi kelas menggumamkan kata ' _ne_ ' secara bersamaan. Gumaman-gumaman bernada penasaran mulai terdengar saat figur tinggi itu memasuki ruangan.

 _'Astaga! tampan sekali, mahasiswa baru?'_

 _'Aku seperti pernah melihat wajahnya, tapi dimana?'_

 _'Senyumnya sangat manis... Oh! Apa itu lesung pipi?!'_

Setelah meletakkan barang-barangnya di meja yang biasa dipakai oleh dosen, pria itu melangkahkan kakinya ke tengah-tengah kelas dan berdiri menghadap mahasiswa yang kini menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Selamat pagi semuanya. Perkenalkan, namaku Kim Namjoon mahasiswa semester 3 program magister jurusan Manajemen. Karena Mrs. Jang sedang menjalani perawatan medis di Amerika, aku ditugaskan oleh beliau untuk mengajar mata kuliah Bahasa Inggris Ekonomi dan Bisnis sampai akhir semester."

Ucapan Namjoon sontak membuat suasana kelas menjadi riuh. Hampir seluruh penghuni kelas menyambut antusias maksud kedatangan pria berlesung pipi itu. Bukan maksud ingin jadi mahasiswa durhaka, tapi siapa yang tidak bahagia jika akhirnya bisa terbebas dari dosen galak nan pelit seperti Mrs. Jang?

"Akhirnya nyonya pelit itu menyingkir juga dari hadapanku! Terimakasih tuhaan!"

Sandeul berucap dengan mata berkaca-kaca sambil menoleh kearah Seokjin yang tidak merespon ucapan sang dosen baru.

"Kim Seokjin, _ya!_ Apa-apaan muka jelek itu?"

"Diamlah, aku sedang kesal." Jawab Seokjin ketus. Pandangannya masih belum teralihkan dari kertas di atas meja.

" _Ck!_ Memang kau tidak senang jika Mrs. Jang diganti? Dan lagi dosen penggantinya sangat keren."

Seokjin menatap malas pada Sandeul yang bicara dengan mata berbinar.

 _Dasar berlebihan._

"Aku sungguh tidak yakin dengan seleramu Sandeul-ah. Suara seperti kakek-kakek begitu apanya yang keren?"

"Makanya kau lihat dulu ke depan."

Sandeul menolehkan kepala Seokjin ke depan kelas dengan paksa.

" _Yak!_ Singkirkan _–_ "

Seketika Seokjin terdiam saat matanya menangkap sosok berkacamata yang tampak familiar depan kelas. Ia memperhatikan sosok itu lekat-lekat.

 _Rambut ash brown, tubuh tegap, dan sepasang lesung pipi yang manis? Bukankah dia pria panas yang kemarin di cafe? Si penjaga kasir?_

Tiba-tiba saja Namjoon menoleh tepat kearahnya dan membuat Seokjin gelagapan. Ia langsung menundukkan wajanya dalam-dalam, menghindari pandangan tajam dari si pria di depan kelas. Jantung Seokjin berdebar kencang seakan ingin melompat keluar dari rongga dadanya.

 _Tenang Seokjin tenang, anggap saja dia tidak melihatmu._

" _Wow wow wow..._ lihat siapa yang terpesona sekarang. Sudah kubilang kan, dia itu- _uhuk! Ya!_ Lepaskan lenganmu dari leherku!"

Sandeul berusaha melepaskan diri dari Seokjin yang tengah memiting gemas lehernya.

"Baiklah, kurasa cukup untuk perkenalannya. Kita mulai kelas hari ini."

Desahan kecewa mengiringi langkah _kikuk_ Namjoon menuju mejanya. Rasa tenangnya mendadak menguap ketika matanya menangkap sosok pria yang semalam mampir ke dalam mimpinya. Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya ia merasa _grogi_ saat berada di depan orang lain. Dan lagi, kenapa jantungnya kembali berdetak tidak normal?

Benar-benar membingungkan.

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 5 sore ketika Seokjin keluar dari perpustakaan. Pinggangnya terasa mau patah akibat duduk di kursi terlalu lama, begitu pula dengan matanya yang pedih karena digunakan untuk menatap layar _laptop_ selama berjam-jam. Rutinitas bertapa di perpustakaan itu sudah berlangsung selama sebulan, tepat setelah judul skripsinya diterima oleh dosen.

Menjadi mahasiswa tingkat akhir seperti Seokjin sungguh sangat melelahkan. Menyusun skripsi, bolak-balik mendatangi dosen untuk konsultasi, lalu merevisi tulisan yang salah. Apalagi jika harus mengulang kelas seperti dia, rasa lelahnya menjadi dua kali lipat karena disamping menyelesaikan skripsi, ia juga diharuskan untuk memenuhi tugas-tugas yang diberikan di kelas. Untung saja ia hanya mengulang satu mata kuliah, jadi tidak terlalu memberatkan.

"Ya tuhan, aku lapar sekali."

Seokjin menyusuri lorong kampus dengan langkah gontai, tangannya bergerak mengusap-ngusap perutnya yang berteriak minta diisi. Saat ini suasana kampus sudah lebih sepi, hanya terlihat beberapa orang saja yang masih mondar mandir di area kampus.

"Aku akan langsung pesan _delivery_ begitu sampai rumah nanti."

Bayangan tumpukan _box_ ayam goreng serta sofa empuk kesayangannya membuat Seokjin mempercepat langkahnya ke arah parkiran mobil.

 _'Bagi yang belum mengumpulkan tugas artikel, kutunggu sampai jam 5 sore. Ruanganku bersebelahan dengan ruangan Mrs. Jang.'_

Pria manis itu menghentikan langkahnya saat kalimat Mr. Kim di akhir kelas tadi muncul di kepalanya.

 _Sial! Aku lupa!_

Seokjin segera berbalik dan memacu langkahnya menuju ruangan Mr. Kim. Memang ada beberapa orang yang belum mengumpulkan tugasnya tadi dan Seokjin termasuk kedalamnya. Kenapa bisa? Karena Jimin ternyata tidak masuk kelas dengan alasan pantatnya sakit dan susah berjalan.

Alasan yang menurut Seokjin sangat konyol.

Yoongi yang mengantarkan artikel itu pada Seokjin saat jam istirahat di perpustakaan. Sungguh, saat itu Seokjin sangat ingin membenturkan wajah tanpa dosa Yoongi ke tembok. Pasangan _mini_ itu benar-benar menguras habis kesabarannya hari ini.

Ia melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. "5 menit lagi, semoga masih sempat."

Begitu sampai di deretan ruangan dosen fakultasnya, Seokjin memperlambat langkahnya untuk mencari ruangan yang menjadi tujuannya. Senyumnya seketika mengembang saat melihat pintu ruangan milik Mr. Kim masih terbuka.

Tok _–_ Tok _–_

Namjoon mengalihkan fokusnya ke ambang pintu. Napasnya sedikit tercekat ketika melihat siapa yang datang. Namun bukan Namjoon namanya jika tidak bisa mengontrol ekspresi wajah agar tetap tenang di situasi apapun.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ , maaf mengganggu waktumu Mr. Kim."

" _It's okay, come in._ "

Seokjin melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan, tak lupa sebelumnya menutup pintu karena AC di ruangan itu sedang menyala, kebiasaan yang selalu Seokjin lakukan di rumah.

"Aku datang untuk menyerahkan tugas artikel. Maaf jika sedikit terlambat." Ujar Seokjin seraya menyerahkan artikelnya pada Namjoon.

"Kim Seokjin dan Park Jimin."

Namjoon membaca nama yang tertera di _cover_ kemudian memberikan tanda centang pada kolom yang diyakini Seokjin sebagai daftar pengumpul tugas. Sesekali pria cantik itu mencuri-curi pandang kearah sang dosen. Ia bisa merasakan debaran menyenangkan di dada sebelah kirinya saat matanya bergerak mengamati Namjoon.

 _Ya tuhan, pria ini benar-benar tipeku sekali._

"Terimakasih Seokjin-ssi, kau boleh pulang sekarang."

Namjoon melemparkan senyumnya pada Seokjin yang tampak salah tingkah.

"A- Ah _ne..._ Terimakasih, aku permisi."

Seokjin membungkukkan tubuhnya sebentar, kemudian cepat-cepat melangkah menuju pintu. Ia benar-benar ingin segera pulang lalu makan dan curhat pada Taehyung, sahabatnya.

Klek _–_

 _He? Kenapa tidak bisa dibuka?_

Ia mencoba memutar-mutar pegangan pintu sambil sesekali mendorong pintu itu, tapi hasilnya _nihil_. Pintu kayu itu tetap tidak mau terbuka. Namjoon yang menyadari keanehan pada Seokjin akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Ada apa Seokjin-ssi?"

"Pintunya tidak mau terbuka, _ugh!_ "

Namjoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran, _tidak bisa terbuka? Bukankah tadi pintu itu baik-baik saja?_ Ucapnya dalam hati. Sedetik kemudian ingatan tentang pesan si _office boy_ untuk tidak menutup pintu melayang-layang di kepalanya.

"Sial!"

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

.

.

I'm back!  
Maaf lama menunggu hehehe.  
Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah membaca, ngefavorite, follow, dan review FF ini! FF ini bukan apa-apa tanpa readernim sekalian.  
Jangan lupa ketik komentar dan saran kalian di kolom review yaa~  
Aku tunggu!

Buat yang nungguin FF produce update, mohon bersabar yaa, aku janji bakalan segera update dalam waktu dekat ^^

 _Thankyou~_

 **Love**

~ _Buttermints_ ~ 


	3. Phobia

**Dimple**

 _Chapter 3:_ Phobia

.

.

 _BTS Fanfiction_

 _Romance, Humor, University!AU, BoyxBoy_

 _Main!Namjin, Slight!Yoonmin, Kookv_

 ** _Kim Namjoon 23 y.o_**

 ** _Kim Seokjin 24 y.o_**

 _Rating: M_

.

.

.

 _Happy Reading! -Buttermints-_

"Ayolah angkat."

Namjoon terlihat sibuk mondar-mandir dengan ponsel di telinganya. Sejak tadi ia berusaha menghubungi Hoseok dan Jungkook secara bergantian, tapi pria kuda dan kelinci bongsor itu sama sekali tidak mengangkat panggilannya.

 _'Nomor yang anda tuju tidak menjawab. Silah–'_

PIP

Pria tinggi itu memutus sambungan telepon dengan emosi.

S _ial! Kenapa tak ada satupun yang menjawab panggilanku disaat penting begini?!_

Namjoon memijit pelipisnya pelan. Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan? Ia sudah mencoba mendobrak pintu sialan itu bersama Seokjin tadi, tapi tetap saja tidak mau terbuka. Malah sekarang lengan kanannya sakit karena dipakai untuk mendorong permukaan keras itu.

Matanya melirik ke arah pria berbahu lebar yang tampak sibuk menelepon seseorang dengan wajah panik.

"Cepat angkat Min Yoongi." Ujarnya gusar.

Sudah hampir 15 kali dia menelepon Yoongi, namun tak ada satupun yang diangkat. Nomor Jimin dan Taehyung tidak bisa dihubungi, jadi satu-satunya harapan adalah menghubungi Yoongi.

 _"Halo?"_

Seokjin menghembuskan napas lega ketika mendengar suara serak khas orang bangun tidur itu.

"Syukurlah kau menjawab teleponku Yoongi-ah! _Aigoo,_ aku tak tahu harus menghubungi siapa lagi untuk minta tolong."

 _"Minta tolong? Minta tolong apa?"_

"Aku ter–"

DRRT

Tiba-tiba ponsel Seokjin bergetar dan sambungan telepon terputus begitu saja. Seokjin menatap layar ponselnya yang menghitam dengan pandangan _horror._

 _Bangsat._

"Ada apa?"

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon dengan wajah sedih.

"Bateraiku habis. Aku lupa tidak bawa _charger_ ataupun _powerbank._ "

"Aku bawa _charger_. Kau bisa pakai dan menghubungi temanmu lagi."

"Benarkah? Terimakasih tuhaan! Tenang Mr. Kim, kita akan segera keluar dari sini!" Ujar Seokjin girang.

Sudut bibir Namjoon terangkat melihat tingkah Seokjin. Rasa kesalnya mendadak hilang begitu saja setelah melihat senyuman yang tercetak jelas di wajah sang mahasiswa.

"Kau bisa kemari Seokjin-ssi. _Stop contact_ nya ada di dekat mejaku." Ujarnya seraya mengeluarkan _charger_ dari dalam tas.

Seokjin menghampiri Namjoon dengan tergesa, kemudian meraih _charger_ yang disodorkan padanya.

Pria manis itu bersorak dalam hati melihat ponselnya kembali menyala setelah dihubungkan dengan daya listrik. Ia segera mencari nama Yoongi di daftar kontaknya, lalu menekan tombol _dial_ berwarna hijau.

 _"Kenapa tadi kau matikan teleponnya?"_

"Bateraiku habis tadi. _Ya ya_ aku butuh bantuanmu Yoongi-ah!"

 _"Bantuan apa? Cepat katakan, aku mau tidur."_

"Jadi–"

PATS–

" _Hyah!_ "

Seokjin melempar ponselnya lalu meloncat kearah sosok tinggi di sebelahnya ketika lampu tiba-tiba padam. Sementara Namjoon yang mendapat terjangan mendadak, reflek merengkuh tubuh ramping Seokjin agar mereka berdua tidak jatuh terjerembab ke lantai.

" _Shit!_ Ada apa dengan lampunya?!"

Teriakan itu teredam oleh dada Namjoon yang menjadi tempatnya menyembunyikan wajah. Kedua lengannya tampak melingkari pinggang Namjoon, memeluknya erat-erat.

"Kurasa ada pemadaman. Apa kau takut gelap?"

Namjoon mencoba membuat suaranya senormal mungkin. Tubuhnya mendadak mengalami _tremor_ sejak Seokjin memeluknya tadi. Ditambah sekarang pelukan itu terasa semakin erat pada pinggangnya.

Sungguh, jantungnya berdetak sangat kuat di dalam sana dan seperti akan meledak saat itu juga.

"A- aku tidak takut, hanya– sedikit terkejut."

Tentu saja Seokjin berbohong. Seluruh alam pun tahu jika Seokjin sangat takut dengan yang namanya gelap. Hanya saja dia benci mengakuinya kepada sembarang orang.

Salahkan Seokjin dengan gengsinya yang setinggi gunung Everest.

Perlahan jemari Namjoon bergerak membelai punggung Seokjin yang bergetar samar. Jangan salah paham, ia hanya mengikuti instingnya untuk melindungi pria berbahu lebar itu.

"Tenang, lampunya akan segera menyala."

Entah sadar atau tidak Seokjin semakin menyandarkan tubuhnya di pelukan Namjoon. Rasa takutnya berangsur-angsur hilang berkat rasa aman yang diberikan oleh si pria berlesung pipi.

"J- jam berapa sekarang?"

Namjoon melirik kearah ponsel di tangan kirinya.

"Jam setengah 7."

"Kau tidak coba menghubungi teman atau kenalanmu yang bisa membantu?"

"Mereka tidak menjawab telepon dan pesanku."

"Coba telepon lagi. Siapa tahu sekarang mereka menjawabnya."

Seokjin mulai mengeluarkan jurus rengekannya sekarang.

"Bateraiku tinggal 2 persen Seokjin, tak akan cukup untuk dibuat menelepon."

"Lalu bagaimana kita keluar dari sini? Aku tidak mau terkurung di tempat gelap ini semalaman." Cicitnya.

Namjoon tersenyum tipis. Jemarinya mengusap-usap surai hitam Seokjin, persis seperti yang dilakukan oleh ibunya ketika ia sedang dilanda rasa takut saat masih kecil.

"Tenanglah, kita akan segera keluar dari sini."

Seokjin hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Mau bagaimana lagi, baterai ponsel mereka sama-sama habis dan satu-satunya jalan keluar dari ruangan ini hanyalah pintu menyebalkan itu saja. Tak ada jendela ataupun lubang-lubang lain yang bisa dilewati untuk keluar dari ruangan ini.

KRAK!

Sepasang pria itu terlonjak kaget. Seokjin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh tegap Namjoon.

"B– bunyi apa itu?!" Ujar Seokjin panik.

Sumpah, dia takut sekali.

BRAKK!

Terdengar satu gebrakan keras sebelum akhirnya pintu kayu itu terbuka. Menampilkan dua orang dengan tinggi yang berbeda di ambang pintu.

"Kenapa lama sekali Jung?"

Hoseok memutar matanya malas.

"Aku masih membantu Mingyu membereskan cafe-mu itu _eoh._ Lagipula–"

Seketika kata-katanya berhenti begitu melihat sosok lain di pelukan Namjoon. Senyum kesalnya berubah menjadi seringai menyebalkan yang sangat Namjoon benci.

" _Ow_... maafkan aku yang mengganggu momen _intim_ mu Namjoon-ah."

Namjoon menghiraukan kalimat tidak pantas dari sang sepupu. Perhatiannya kembali pada Seokjin yang bersandar lemas di dadanya dengan mata terpejam.

"Seokjin, kita sudah bisa keluar sekarang."

Tak ada jawaban.

Pria tinggi itu mengernyit. Ia sedikit melonggarkan pegangannya pada pinggang ramping Seokjin.

"Seokjin?"

Namjoon mengguncang pelan bahu lebar Seokjin, tapi pria itu sama sekali tak bergeming. Rasa panik mulai merambati hatinya.

 _Seokjin pingsan!_

"Hoseok, tolong bawa tasku dan Seokjin. Aku akan membawa Seokjin keluar."

Hoseok melemparkan pandangan heran pada Namjoon yang sudah menggendong Seokjin dan membawanya keluar dengan terburu-buru.

Sungguh, seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ia melihat Namjoon begitu peduli pada oranglain yang bukan orang-orang dekatnya. Apa jangan-jangan pria tadi adalah kekasih rahasia Namjoon?

 _Ah, aku benar-benar penasaran. Akan ku interogasi bocah penghancur itu nanti._

"Kau bisa pergi Hoseok-ah, biar aku yang urus pintu ini." Ujar pria paruh baya berseragam satpam.

"Ah– _ne!_ Terimakasih paman Kim." Hoseok segera memungut dua tas yang tergeletak di atas meja. "Aku pergi dulu."

Pria bersurai oranye itu segera menyusul Namjoon yang sudah menghilang entah kemana.

" _Sial,_ kemana perginya mereka?"

Hoseok celingukan di perempatan lorong yang sepi. Tak ada siapapun disana kecuali dirinya. Hoseok menggeram kesal.

 _Terkutuklah Kim Namjoon dan tas seberat beton miliknya._

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

Seorang pria bersurai _blonde_ tampak sibuk mondar-mandir di dapur sebuah apartemen. Tubuh semampainya hanya dibalut dengan kaos oblong berwarna putih dan celana merah yang kelewat pendek.

Bibirnya meniup-niup sendok berisi kuah _samgye-tang_ yang baru saja matang kemudian mencicipinya.

" _Woah..._ "

Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi puas begitu kuah gurih itu menyapa indera perasanya.

"Merk ini lebih enak daripada yang kubeli biasanya. Besok-besok aku akan beli merk ini saja." Ujarnya gembira.

Pria itu kembali disibukkan dengan kegiatan 'pasca memasak' yang sebenarnya hanya menghangatkan _samgye-tang_ instan yang dibelinya di supermarket tadi sore.

"Tae- _hyung?_ "

Pemilik surai _blonde_ menoleh ke sumber suara yang berasal dari belakang tubuhnya. Manik hitamnya mendapati sosok tinggi yang tengah sibuk menguap di ambang pintu dapur.

"Ah sudah bangun? Kebetulan sekali aku baru selesai memasak _samgye-tang._ "

Sosok itu menautkan alisnya.

"Kau memasak? _Jinjja?_ "

Pria bercelana merah tersenyum kotak.

"Tentu saja. Untuk apa aku ikut kursus memasak apabila tidak kupraktekkan. Tunggulah di meja makan."

Pria satunya hanya mengedikkan bahu sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan yang bersebrangan dengan dapur. Di belakangnya menyusul pria bersurai _blonde_ dengan mangkok besar di tangannya.

Namanya Kim Taehyung, mahasiswa tingkat akhir jurusan Psikologi dengan fokus Psikologi Klinis di salah satu universitas ternama di Seoul. Orang ini cukup populer di kampusnya. Bagaimana tidak, dia memiliki wajah tampan- _manis menurut Jungkook_ -, tubuh ramping, jenius, punya pekerjaan sampingan di rumah sakit sebagai psikolog klinis, dan tak ketinggalan status kekayaan keluarganya.

Orang-orang menyebutnya sebagai definisi dari sebuah kesempurnaan, tapi tidak bagi Taehyung. Menurutnya semua itu biasa-biasa saja, bahkan masih banyak orang yang lebih daripada dia.

Contohnya pria yang sedang makan di depannya ini, Jeon Jungkook alias kekasih _sah_ nya.

Siapa yang tak kenal Jeon Jungkook, anak dari seorang pemilik perusahaan komunikasi raksasa di Asia, _Jeon Corp_. Bisa dibayangkan sekaya apa kekasihnya itu. Belum lagi wajah tegas, tubuh kokoh yang terpahat sempurna bak dewa yunani, serta aura dominan yang begitu kuat, menambah daya tarik dari seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Muda, tampan, seksi, dan kaya raya. Siapa yang bisa menolak pesonanya?

"Kau tak akan kenyang meski berlama-lama melihat wajahku Tae, makan."

Taehyung terkesiap, ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada mangkuk nasi yang tadi sempat terabaikan.

 _Ketahuan._

"Aku tidak memperhatikanmu bodoh. Dan sebut aku dengan embel-embel _hyung_ , aku lebih tua darimu."

"Lebih tua tapi tetap aku yang jadi _top_ saat di ranjang. Lagipula sebutan _Tae-tae_ terdengar manis untukmu." Jawabnya enteng.

Taehyung tak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona karena malu. Pertama, malu karena sebutan yang sialnya memang terdengar manis itu, dan kedua, kata-kata setengah vulgar yang membawa-bawa urusan ranjang.

 _Terkutuklah Jeon Jungkook dan mulut vulgarnya yang manis._

" _Oh,_ kau menyukai panggilan itu rupanya."

Pria bersurai _dark brown_ itu menyeringai jahil. Menggoda sang kekasih merupakan kegiatan yang menyenangkan baginya. Wajah Taehyung akan memerah kemudian bibir penuh itu akan mengerucut minta dicium.

Sungguh ia tak bisa menahan lonjakan hormonnya jika sudah bersama Taehyung, apalagi jika hanya berdua saja seperti ini. Rasanya ia ingin melucuti celana kelewat pendek yang menggantung di pinggang Taehyung sekarang juga, lalu meremat bokong padat itu.

Kepalanya seketika menunduk menatap bagian tengah celana longgarnya yang tampak menggembung.

 _Shit, aku tegang._

"–kook? _Ya!_ Jeon Jungkook! Kau mendengarkanku atau tidak?!"

Jungkook tersentak, wajahnya kembali mendongak menatap Taehyung yang tengah memandanginya kesal.

" _Err..._ apa tadi?"

"Aku tanya, apa Namjoon- _hyung_ jadi kemari?"

" _Hum_? Memang dia mau kesini– aduh! Sakit _hyung!_ "

Jungkook mengusap-usap kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat geplakan sayang dari kekasih manisnya.

"Makanya, berhentilah berpikiran kotor agar volume otakmu tidak menyusut dan terkena pikun dini. Tadi kan kau sendiri yang bilang jika Namjoon- _hyung_ akan kemari." Kesalnya.

"Benarkah? Aku lupa hehe." Ujar yang lebih muda nyengir kelinci.

"Memang dia tidak menghubungimu?"

Jungkook menggeleng santai.

"Mungkin tidak jadi. Kurasa dia sibuk dengan kewajiban barunya sebagai dosen pengganti."

" _Woahh..._ dosen pengganti? Keren!"

Pria bergigi kelinci memutar matanya malas.

"Menjadi seperti itu sangat mudah bagi pemilik _sexy brain_ sepertinya. Bukan hal yang mengherankan"

"Setidaknya dia menggunakan otaknya untuk hal-hal yang berguna, tidak sepertimu, kelinci hormonal."

Taehyung melengang pergi dari ruang makan dengan piring kotor di tangannya. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang merengut kesal.

 _Hey!_ Dia masih 20 tahun, jadi wajar kalau kadar hormonnya sering melonjak naik. Salahkan saja Taehyung yang terlalu menggoda hingga mampu memancing nafsunya sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Tunggulah di ruang tengah Kook! Akan kubawakan cemilan dan cola untuk nonton film!"

"Baik _princess_."

Jungkook segera pergi dari ruang makan sebelum kepalanya kembali benjol karena lemparan talenan dari Taehyung. Kelinci bongsor itu tampak tertawa puas karena berhasil menggoda kekasih galaknya.

Hubungannya dan Taehyung baru berjalan sekitar 8 bulan dan mereka mulai tinggal bersama sejak 5 bulan yang lalu. Sedikit sulit untuk membawa Taehyung tinggal bersamanya, bukan karena Taehyung yang tidak mau, melainkan orangtuanya yang sedikit sulit untuk dibujuk. Jungkook sampai harus beberapa kali bertemu dengan orangtua Taehyung untuk sekedar meyakinkan bahwa anaknya akan baik-baik saja selama tinggal bersamanya.

Masalah umur juga sempat menjadi topik bahasan saat itu. Untuk yang satu ini Jungkook bisa memaklumi. Orangtua mana yang akan tenang jika anaknya diajak tinggal bersama oleh pria berusia 20 tahun sepertinya? Yang ada mereka malah takut jika anaknya akan terlantar dan terjerumus ke hal-hal yang tidak baik.

Tapi berkat usaha kerasnya, ia berhasil meyakinkan kedua orangtua Taehyung dan membawa pria itu tinggal bersamanya.

"Melamunkan apa?"

Suara berat itu berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Jungkook. Matanya beralih menatap Taehyung yang tengah menata beberapa kaleng soda dan semangkuk besar _potato chips_ di atas meja.

"Tentu saja dirimu."

"Berhenti menggodaku bocah. Kutebak kau sedang asik memikirkan hal-hal kotor tadi." Sahut Taehyung seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju seperangkat _home theatre_ yang berada tak jauh dari meja.

"Aku benar memikirkanmu _hyung._ Kenapa kau selalu menuduhku seperi itu _eoh?_ "

"Karena aku bisa membacanya dari wajahmu, aku ini psikolog– _Aish_ , kemana kaset _DVD_ yang baru kubeli tadi."

"Ya tapi tak semua analisamu itu-"

Kalimat Jungkook seakan tercekat di tenggorokan ketika Kim Taehyung dengan seenaknya menungging tepat di hadapannya. Bokong mulusnya tampak mengintip dari celah celana katun yang kelewat pendek itu. Kaos putihnya tersingkap ke atas, menampakkan kulit _tan_ eksotis favorit Jungkook.

 _Gulp._

Jungkook meneguk ludahnya kasar. Pemandangan di depannya ini sungguh membuatnya lapar, dan ia ingin memakan Taehyung sekarang juga.

Taehyung yang tidak tahu bahwa keselamatan lubangnya sedang terancam, masih saja sibuk mencari-cari kaset _DVD_ barunya yang menghilang. Tubuhnya melonjak senang ketika ia menemukan kaset _DVD_ berlabel _Jumanji_.

" _Yeah!_ Akhirnya kutemukan juga. Kook, aku sudah– _Hyah!_ "

Pria berkulit _tan_ itu memekik saat tubuhnya terdorong ke depan. Kedua tangannya reflek berpegangan pada tembok di depannya agar tubuhnya tidak terbentur.

" _Yak!_ Apa yang–"

Tubuhnya membeku ketika sesuatu yang keras menggesek belah pantatnya. Taehyung tidak bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa benda itu adalah kejantanan milik pria yang tengah melingkarkan lengan kokohnya pada pinggang Taehyung.

" _Ah-_ Kook!"

Taehyung berjengit kala bibir tebal Jungkook mulai mencecap perpotongan lehernya yang sensitif. Tangannya mencengkeram tembok di depannya kuat-kuat, menyalurkan rasa geli yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya merinding.

"Jungkook! Berhen– _hmpt!_ "

Jungkook memilih untuk membungkam mulut cerewet kekasihnya dengan lumatan. Sementara tangannya sibuk membelai-belai dada hingga perut rata Taehyung dari dalam kausnya.

Tubuh Taehyung tampak tersentak beberapa kali saat Jungkook dengan sengaja mencubit _nipple_ yang sudah mencuat karena terangsang.

 _Oh_ , tubuh Taehyung yang sensitif merupakan anugerah tersendiri baginya.

Napas mereka terengah begitu ciuman singkat namun _panas_ itu terlepas. Bibir Jungkook kembali menginvasi daerah leher dan telinga milik Taehyung.

"Lain kali hati-hatilah dengan posisimu, _hyung._ "

Jungkook menggesekkan hidungnya ke ceruk leher Taehyung, menghirup aroma manis _vanilla_ yang menguar dari sana.

"Aku tak ingin kau sampai diperkosa orang gara-gara posisi mengundang yang kau buat."

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, berusaha untuk menahan suara desahan yang akan membuat nafsu kelinci buas ini semakin melonjak.

"Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Kau bisa merasakannya kan, _hyung?_ " Ujar yang lebih muda.

 _Ugh,_ tentu saja Taehyung bisa merasakan gejolak nafsu yang Jungkook sebutkan. Batang keras itu terus menusuk bagian belakang tubuhnya dengan tidak sopan sejak tadi. Membuatnya turut merasakan sengatan gairah melalui gesekan kurang ajar itu.

" _Y– yah!_ Berhenti– _ah!_ "

Pria bersurai _blonde_ mendesah nikmat ketika tangan Jungkook menelusup masuk ke dalam celananya dan menyentuh pusat gairahnya yang sudah menegang sempurna. Tangannya semakin mencengkeram erat tembok di depannya.

Jungkook menjilat bibirnya lapar. Kekasihnya benar-benar terlihat menggiurkan dan Jungkook akan memakannya sekarang juga. Tanpa menunggu lagi, ia segera menurunkan celana tidurnya dan mengeluarkan benda kebanggaannya dari dalam sana.

Perlahan ia tarik celana merah Taehyung hingga menampakkan sepasang bongkahan mulus dengan lubang berkerut yang berkedut di tengahnya.

 _Damn!_ Ia harus mendapatkannya sekarang juga!

" _Hyung_ aku akan masuk sekarang."

 _A– apa? Masuk sekarang? Tanpa lube? Disini?!_

Taehyung sontak menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Jungkook _horror_.

"Kook t–tunggu! _Ugh–_ "

Kakinya bergetar saat kejantanan Jungkook menggoda pintu analnya. Ia bisa merasakan deru napas Jungkook menggelitik lehernya.

"Tenang _hyung– ssh._ Aku akan pelan-pelan."

" _Ah!_ J– jungkook!"

Pekikan tertahan meluncur bebas dari bibir Taehyung kala ujung kejantanan yang lebih muda mulai memasuki analnya. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca, menahan rasa perih karena lubang keringnya dimasuki tanpa pelumas sedikitpun.

" _Ssh–_ _open up for me, baby–_ "

Tangan Jungkook mengocok kejantanan Taehyung, mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit yang kekasihnya rasakan.

" _Slow down– ah!_ K– kookie."

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba saja pintu apartemen mewah itu menjeblak terbuka, mengejutkan Jungkook hingga ia tak sengaja menghentakkan pinggangnya.

"AHK!"

Jerit sakit Taehyung seketika menggema di ruangan itu.

" _Hyung! Ssh–_ maaf aku tak sengaja. S– sebentar, kukeluarkan."

Jungkook panik melihat Taehyung yang menangis kesakitan. Bibirnya mengecupi pundak kekasihnya seraya mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam Taehyung perlahan.

Ia segera membenahi baju Taehyung begitu mereka terpisah dan membawa pria itu kedalam pelukannya.

Suara derap langkah terdengar mendekati ruang tengah dimana ia berada. Matanya memicing tajam, siap memaki siapapun yang sudah lancang masuk kedalam apartemennya tanpa permisi.

"Jungkook! Tolong aku!"

Alis Jungkook bertaut ketika matanya menangkap sosok tinggi yang ia kenal dengan seorang pria lain dalam gendongannya.

"Namjoon- _hyung?_ "

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

 _._

Update~!

Yang kemarin tanya kapan KookV muncul, udah aku munculin tuh hahaha XD.

 _(Maafkan scene NC yang terlihat amatiran)_

Terimakasih bagi readernim yang udah sempetin baca, ngefollow, favorite, dan ngereview ff ini.

Jangan lupa tulis saran dan komentar kalian di kolom review yaa~~

Terimakasih banyak!

 **Love**

 _~Buttermints~_


	4. Feelings

**Dimple**

 _Chapter 4: Feelings_

.

.

 _BTS Fanfiction_

 _Romance, Humor, University!AU, BoyxBoy_

 _Main!Namjin, Slight!Yoonmin, Kookv_

 _ **Kim Namjoon 23 y.o**_

 _ **Kim Seokjin 24 y.o**_

 _Rating: M_

.

.

.

 _Happy Reading! -Buttermints-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Taehyung tampak sibuk membuka _hoodie_ berwarna _khaki_ yang dipakai Seokjin. Di belakangnya Namjoon berdiri kaku sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik Taehyung. Ya, hanya berdiri, karena dia tak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menolong Seokjin.

Saat ini mereka ada di kamar Taehyung-Jungkook dengan Seokjin yang terbaring di ranjang _king size_ milik mereka. Namjoon sedikit gusar karena pria yang menjabat sebagai mahasiswanya itu tak juga sadar dari pingsannya.

Dia seperti merasa khawatir, entah apa alasannya.

"Sejak kapan dia pingsan _hyung?_ "

"Kurang lebih setengah jam yang lalu."

" _What?!_ Sudah setengah jam dan kau malah membawanya kemari? Bukan ke rumah sakit?!"

Taehyung menjerit histeris. Pasalnya dalam situasi normal, seseorang pingsan hanya selama 1-2 menit atau paling lama 5 menit saja. Jika lebih dari itu pasien harus segera mendapat penanganan medis karena ditakutkan ada faktor lain yang membuat pasien tak kunjung sadar.

Dan penanganan seperti itu hanya akan didapat di rumah sakit! Bukan di apartemennya!

Namjoon yang mendapat teriakan sekaligus lirikan tajam hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Karena kau punya pengalaman di bidang medis dan bisa membantu Seokjin makanya kubawa dia kemari."

Taehyung mendengus.

"Aku ini seorang psikolog klinis _hyung_ , bukan dokter. Aku tak pernah mendapat pelatihan medis untuk menangani orang pingsan atau semacamnya."

" _Heh?_ Jadi kau tidak bisa?"

"Tentu saja tidak! _Aish_ , sebenarnya kau ini sungguhan pintar atau pintarmu itu hanya musiman _hah?_ "

Pemilik surai _blonde_ kembali mengeluarkan makian dari bibirnya. Ya beginilah dia kalau sudah menyangkut _hyung_ kesayangannya, Seokjin. Siapapun akan terkena makian atau bogeman mentah jika berani berbuat macam-macam pada pria cantik itu.

"Maaf, tadi aku panik dan satu-satunya tempat yang muncul di kepalaku adalah apartemenmu." Ujar Namjoon penuh rasa bersalah.

" _Oke_ lupakan. Sekarang tolong susul Jungkook di dapur dan suruh dia cepat kemari dengan teh hangatnya."

Namjoon tampak menautkan alis saat melihat Taehyung berjalan menuju lemari dengan ringisan dan langkah yang tertatih-tatih.

"Kenapa cara berjalanmu seperti itu? Kakimu sakit?"

"Bukan kakiku, tapi pinggulku yang sakit." Sungut Taehyung.

"Pinggul? Memang kau baru saja jatuh?"

"Tanya pada sepupu bodohmu itu. Dia yang menyebabkan aku seperti ini."

Setelah mendengar pengakuan kelewat jujur dari Taehyung, Namjoon melesat keluar untuk meminta penjelasan dari Jungkook. Bukan dia mau ikut campur, tapi ucapan Taehyung barusan mengindikasikan perbuatan kekerasan. Sebagai yang lebih tua tentu ia harus menasehati anak bontot keluarga Jeon itu jika benar ia melakukan kekerasan terhadap Taehyung.

Sementara itu, Jungkook tampak sibuk mengaduk-aduk 4 cangkir teh secara bergantian sambil mengompres pipi kirinya dengan kaleng soda dingin.

Bibirnya mencebik kesal mengingat kejadian yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu. Pertama, acara 'panas'-nya dengan Taehyung harus gagal karena kedatangan tiba-tiba sang _hyung_ 'perusak'. Kedua, pipinya sakit karena mendapat tinjuan sayang dari Taehyung. Ketiga, Taehyung mengabaikannya dan lebih memilih untuk mengurusi Seokjin yang pingsan.

Benar-benar malam yang sial.

"Taehyung pasti tak mau kusentuh setelah ini- _ssh._ "

Jungkook meringis menahan sakit saat bibirnya bergerak. Kekasihnya itu pernah ikut organisasi _Hapkido_ saat awal Jungkook bertemu dengannya kurang lebih dua tahun yang lalu. Meski sekarang dia sudah tidak aktif lagi karena sibuk mengejar titel sarjana, pukulannya masih terasa menyakitkan seperti dulu.

 _Ah,_ Jungkook jadi bernostalgia masa-masa awalnya mendekati Taehyung.

"Jungkook, Taehyung menunggu tehnya di kamar."

Senyum pria bersurai _dark brown_ itu seketika luntur begitu suara berat Namjoon memasuki gendang telinganya. Ia meletakkan kaleng soda di atas meja dan melengang pergi begitu saja dengan nampan berisi teh.

Sepertinya kelinci kita merajuk _eh?_

Namjoon yang tidak mengerti hanya mengekor di belakang Jungkook.

"Apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan Taehyung?"

Jungkook batal memutar kenop pintu kamar saat mendengar pertanyaan Namjoon. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Namjoon.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Jika kau ada masalah, selesaikan baik-baik. Jangan kasar dengan pasanganmu."

Pria bergigi kelinci tampak melongo mendengar ujaran berbentuk nasihat yang dilontarkan oleh _hyung_ nya.

 _Berbuat kasar? Apa maksudnya?_

"Maksudmu _hyung_?"

"Tadi kulihat Taehyung berjalan sedikit pincang. Dia bilang pinggulnya sakit. Ketika aku bertanya kenapa, dia menyuruhku menanyakannya padamu karena kaulah penyebab pinggulnya sakit."

 _Ah... jadi itu sebabnya aku diinterogasi begini._

"Aku sama sekali tidak melakukan kekerasan padanya, _oke?_ Dan alasan pinggulnya sakit itu karena aku sedikit kelepasan saat 'bermain' tadi."

Dahi Namjoon tampak berkerut. Tak paham dengan kata-kata Jungkook yang sedikit rancu.

"Bermain?"

BRAK!

Dua pria tinggi itu terlonjak kaget saat pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka dengan kasar.

"Berhenti bergosip dan bawa tehnya ke dalam. Seokjin- _hyung_ butuh minum."

"Dia sudah bangun?" Ujar Namjoon.

"Ya, baru– _yah!_ "

Taehyung memekik ketika Namjoon melesat masuk ke dalam kamar. Tindakan tiba-tiba itu mengundang tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari Jungkook.

"Tidakkah menurutmu Namjoon- _hyung_ terlihat aneh Tae?"

"Pikir saja sendiri." Jawab Taehyung ketus. Pria bersurai _blonde_ itu melengang masuk ke kamar begitu saja, meninggalkan Jungkook yang kembali mencebik karena diabaikan.

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

Seokjin tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya ketika Namjoon memasuki kamar dengan wajah panik. Keberadaan Namjoon di apartemen Taehyung mengundang banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya yang masih berdenyut sakit.

 _Sedang apa dosen ini di rumah Taehyung?_

"Seokjin- _ssi_? Kau tak apa?"

"K- kenapa kau bisa di sini Mr. Kim?"

Namjoon mengernyit.

"Tadi kau pingsan di kantorku, lalu kubawa ke apartemen Jungkook untuk diberi pertolongan."

"J– Jungkook?"

Pria berlesung pipi menoleh ke arah Taehyung dengan wajah bingung.

"Apa dia amnesia?"

"Menjadi linglung setelah pingsan merupakan hal biasa _hyung._ Salah satu efek yang dirasakan orang sehabis pingsan." Jelas Taehyung.

Namjoon menganggukkan kepala seraya menghembuskan napas lega. Pandangannya kembali fokus pada Seokjin yang tengah meminum teh dibantu Taehyung.

"Kenapa Seokjin- _hyung_ bisa bersamamu? Kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Jungkook penasaran.

"Dia mahasiswaku di kelas. Tadi kami terjebak di kantorku karena pintunya rusak."

"Lalu kenapa Seokjin- _hyung_ bisa pingsan?"

Ganti Taehyung yang melemparkan pertanyaan. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa dia juga penasaran dengan Namjoon dan Seokjin. Setahunya mereka berdua tidak saling kenal meski Seokjin lumayan dekat dengan Jungkook yang notabene sepupu Namjoon.

"Kurasa Seokjin- _hyung_ 'kelelahan'."

Pria bergigi kelinci itu langsung mendapat lirikan tajam dari Taehyung akibat pernyataan bernada ambigu yang baru saja dia ucapkan.

"Diam, atau kucabut gigi depanmu agar kau tak bisa bicara normal lagi Jeon. Namjoon- _hyung,_ jelaskan."

Namjoon hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat interaksi Jungkook dan Taehyung.

"Tadi dia mengumpulkan tugas di kantorku. Saat akan pulang pintunya macet, jadi kami terjebak di sana sampai malam. Lalu-"

"Tunggu! Kalian terkunci? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku atau Jungkook?" Potong Taehyung.

"Aku sudah berkali-kali menghubungimu Tae, tapi kau tidak menjawab."

Taehyung beralih menatap Seokjin heran. Seokjin menelpon? Kapan? Setahunya dari tadi ponselnya kalem-kalem saja, tak ada bunyi notifikasi apapun.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mendapat panggilan darimu."

" _Aish_ benar. Berkali-kali tapi tidak kau angkat. Hanya Yoongi yang mengangkat panggilanku tadi."

"Lalu Yoongi- _hyung_ mana?"

"Tidak datang karena bateraiku habis sebelum aku selesai bicara padanya. Mr. Kim mem–"

"Namjoon saja, kita sedang ada di luar universitas. Lagipula aku tidak setua itu."

Sudut bibir Namjoon terangkat, memunculkan sepasang cekungan di pipi yang membuat jantung Seokjin kembali berdebar menyenangkan.

"Lalu Na– Namjoon meminjamkan _charger_ padaku, tapi listrik tiba-tiba padam. Baterai ponsel Namjoon juga tinggal 3%, jadi dia tak bisa menghubungi teman-temannya."

Pria bersurai gelap melanjutkan penjelasannya sambil menundukkan kepala, menghindari tatapan lembut nan mematikan yang dilemparkan oleh Namjoon padanya.

"Listrik padam? Kau pingsan karena itu?" Tanya Taehyung.

Seokjin mengangguk samar.

"Jadi dia takut gelap? Tapi tadi saat aku bertanya padanya, dia bilang tidak."

Namjoon melirik ke arah Seokjin yang tengah berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik punggung Taehyung.

Sumpah, Seokjin malu sekali.

"Dia gengsi. Mengaku kalau takut gelap pada orang lain adalah sebuah pantangan bagi Kim Seokjin."

Jungkook pura-pura tidak melihat seokjin yang tengah melemparkan tatapan membunuh padanya.

"Harusnya kau jujur saja padaku Seokjin- _ssi_. Setidaknya aku bisa melakukan sesuatu selain pelukan agar kau tidak ketakutan."

Seokjin hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya yang memanas dengan telapak tangannya setelah mendengar ucapan Namjoon yang blak-blakan. _Sial,_ dia baru ingat jika tadi sudah memeluk dan merengek manja pada pria berlesung pipi itu.

 _Hancur sudah imageku sebagai pria baik-baik._

Sementara Seokjin sibuk meratapi perbuatannya, Jungkook dan Taehyung tampak saling bertukar pandang dari posisi masing-masing. Entah kenapa mereka merasa ada yang aneh pada situasi ini.

"Maaf, tapi kurasa aku akan pulang sekarang."

Suara berat Namjoon memecah keheningan yang mendadak tercipta di kamar itu. Taehyung buru-buru memutus kontak matanya dengan Jungkook.

" _Ah_ , _ne_ hyung. Tidak sekalian menginap juga?"

Namjoon menggeleng.

"Mungkin lain kali, aku harus menyiapkan beberapa file untuk _deadline_ besok pagi. _Ah,_ apa besok kau ada acara atau pekerjaan Taehyung- _ah_?"

Jungkook kembali mengunci pandangannya pada Taehyung yang kebetulan juga melihat ke arahnya. Bibir pria kelinci itu bergerak-gerak tanpa suara.

'Katakan jika kau besok kau sibuk.' Ujarnya.

"Tidak. Besok aku _free."_

Jawaban singkat itu mengundang delikan sebal dari Jungkook. Taehyung tentu tidak mau repot-repot menanggapi respon dari kekasihnya itu. Ia sedikit menggeser tubuhnya hingga membelakangi Jungkook.

"Baguslah. Besok aku akan kemari untuk konsultasi." Ujar Namjoon.

"Hubungi saja besok. Aku siap kapanpun kau datang _hyung._ "

Namjoon kembali mengangguk.

"Seokjin- _ssi,_ tak apa kutinggal?"

Seokjin gelagapan ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata tajam Namjoon.

" _A– ah_ _ne_. Terimakasih Mr– _ah_ maksudku Namjoon- _ssi_."

Pemilik surai _ash brown_ itu tersenyum tipis. Membuat Seokjin terpana untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kook aku pulang dulu."

" _Hmm..._ "

Jungkook menggumam malas. Namjoon tersenyum dan menepuk pelan kepala pria yang lebih muda sebelum keluar dari kamar. Mereka tak perlu repot-repot mengantar Namjoon keluar karena pria berlesung pipi itu hapal _password_ apartemen mereka.

Setelah memastikan Namjoon benar-benar pergi. Seokjin berbalik memandang Taehyung dan mengguncang bahunya sedikit histeris.

"Ya tuhan Tae! Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang jika punya kenalan pria seperti dia?!"

"Akan kujelaskan tapi berhenti mengguncang tubuhku! _Aigoo._ "

Taehyung menghela napas lega ketika Seokjin berhenti mengguncang tubuhnya.

"Jelaskan." Ujar Seokjin penuh tuntutan.

"Oke, jadi Namjoon- _hyung_ adalah sepupu Jungkook. Pewaris tunggal _YJ corp_ , anak dari Kim Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Sekarang dia sedang menyelesaikan pendidikan _magister_ di universitas yang sama denganmu dan dia lebih muda satu tahun darimu."

Mulut Seokjin tampak menganga dengan tidak elitnya usai mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari Taehyung.

 _Pria itu pewaris tunggal YJ corp? Anak dari Kim Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong? Seriously?_

"Benar _._ Namjoon- _hyung_ adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan _YJ corp_ dan kuharap kau segera menutup kembali mulutmu sebelum dimasuki serangga terbang." Komentar Jungkook.

Seokjin buru-buru mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. _Hell, YJ corp_ adalah perusahaan properti internasional yang sudah menangani proyek di berbagai macam negara. Seokjin sering melihat beritanya di televisi. Namun anehnya di setiap berita yang dia lihat, tak ada satupun media yang menyebutkan nama Kim Namjoon.

"Tapi– tapi– kenapa namanya tak pernah muncul di media?"

"Karena paman dan bibi Kim memang tidak mau Namjoon- _hyung_ jadi sasaran media. Ya setidaknya sampai _hyung_ sudah siap untuk menggantikan posisi ayahnya." Jelas si pria kelinci.

Pria berbahu lebar itu tampak ber-'oh' ria sambil menganggukkan kepalanya paham.

"Memang kenapa? Kau tampak tertarik sekali dengan monster perusak barang itu. Kau menyukainya _hyung_?"

Sudut bibir Jungkook terangkat membentuk seringai.

" _H– hah?_ Apa maksudmu bocah?"

Tatapan penuh minat dari Taehyung dan Jungkook membuat Seokjin meneguk ludahnya kasar. Apapun harus dia lakukan agar rahasianya selamat dari pasangan 'bocor' di depannya ini.

Seokjin memang belum cerita pada Taehyung masalah Namjoon. Tapi begitu ia tahu jika Taehyung dan Jungkook kenal dekat dengan Namjoon, sepertinya ia akan menarik niatannya itu.

Karena dia masih sayang dengan harga dirinya.

"Mengaku saja _hyung._ Kau grogi setiap Namjoon _-hyung_ mengajakmu bicara. Juga tatapan matamu tadi, sungguh menampakkan jika kau tertarik padanya."

Jungkook menaik-naikkan kedua alisnya, menggoda pria sejuta gengsi di sebelah Taehyung.

"Y– ya itu karena aku kaget dia tiba-tiba ada di sini dan lagi aku baru sadar dari pingsan, jadi wajar jika aku bicara sambil gemetaran begitu." Bela Seokjin cepat.

"Tapi–"

" _Hyung_ lebih baik kau istirahat sekarang. Aku tidur di kamar tamu dengan Jungkook."

Taehyung sudah berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Jungkook sedikit terseok. Pantatnya masih sakit, ingat?

"Tapi Tae, aku belum selesai menginterogasi Seokjin- _hyung_!"

Jungkook berteriak protes.

"Ikut sekarang atau tidur di sofa."

Satu pernyataan bernada ancaman dari kekasihnya berhasil membuat Jungkook bungkam dan mengikuti perintah Taehyung sambil cemberut.

Seokjin berusaha menahan tawa saat melihat adegan 'suami-suami takut istri' di depannya.

 _Sepertinya Jungkook baru saja berbuat salah pada Taehyung, tak biasanya dia jadi anak penurut begitu._

" _Ah,_ jika perlu sesuatu ambil saja sendiri seperti biasanya."

Taehyung melongokkan kepalanya dari sela-sela pintu yang terbuka.

" _Ne..._ aku tidak akan sungkan-sungkan."

Jawaban kelewat santai Seokjin membuat Taehyung tergelak di ambang pintu. Sangat tidak tahu diri, tapi Taehyung tetap sayang pada _hyung_ nya satu itu.

"Baik... baik... selamat malam _hyung._ "

"Selamat malam Taehyungie..."

Dan pintu berwarna krem itupun tertutup, meninggalkan Seokjin sendirian di dalam kamar. Pria cantik itu tampak duduk diam seraya menatap kearah pintu. Ketika telinganya menangkap suara pintu lain yang ditutup, ia buru-buru menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang seraya menghembuskan napas lega.

Sungguh pernyataan-pernyataan yang dilontarkan Jungkook tadi membuatnya benar-benar gugup setengah mati.

"Dasar kelinci sialan, untung saja Taehyung tidak ikut bertanya."

Seokjin mengumpati Jungkook sambil menatap langit-langit kamar. Tiba-tiba saja wajah Namjoon bersama _dimple_ dan senyum mematikannya muncul di dalam benaknya.

"Sial. Pergilah dari kepalaku Namjoon- _ssi._ Aku bisa gila jika kau terus-terusan muncul di dalam kepalaku."

Pria berbahu lebar itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat, berusaha mengusir bayangan sang pujaan hati dari kepalanya.

"Lebih baik aku tidur sekarang. Pikiranku benar-benar butuh diistirahatkan." Monolog Seokjin seraya memejamkan matanya.

Ruangan itu menjadi hening sesaat. Ya, hanya sesaat karena sedetik kemudian Seokjin kembali membuka mata sambil menendang-nendang selimut dan mengumpat.

"Kim Namjoon sialan! Kenapa aku terus-terusan memikirkanmu?! Dan kenapa kau tampan sekali?!"

Sementara itu di depan pintu kamar Seokjin, terlihat sepasang pria yang tengah menguping sambil menahan tawa.

"Benar kan dia suka dengan Namjoon- _hyung_. Kubilang juga apa."

Pria bersurai _dark brown_ berbisik pada pria lainnya yang masih asik menempelkan telinganya di permukaan pintu.

"Aku tahu Jung, aku bahkan sudah menyadarinya saat pertama kali melihat interaksi mereka." Balas pria bersurai _blonde_.

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak berkomentar apapun tadi?"

"Karena aku tahu jika Seokjin- _hyung_ tidak akan mau mengakuinya, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidak peka dan mencari informasi itu diam-diam seperti sekarang."

"Maksudmu menguping? Apa ini salah satu metode baru di dunia psikolog untuk mendapatkan informasi dari– _Aduh_!"

Jungkook mengusap-usap perutnya yang baru saja mendapat sikutan keras dari Taehyung.

"Berhenti bicara yang tidak penting bocah, yang penting sekarang kita harus membantu Seokjin- _hyung_ untuk mendapatkan hati kakak sepupumu."

Taehyung sedikit menjauh dari pintu kamar diikuti Jungkook di belakangnya.

"Apa? Tidak mau! Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Namjoon- _hyung_ itu, kaku, tidak peka, cuek dengan urusan percintaan, pasti akan sulit sekali. Lagipula biarkan saja mereka berusaha sendiri Taetae, kita tidak perlu terlalu ikut campur dengan urusan mereka." Protes Jungkook.

Gila, mana mau dia mengorbankan waktunya yang berharga hanya untuk mengurusi pasangan dengan kombinasi aneh macam Seokjin dan Namjoon. Tinggi gengsi dengan tidak peka, bukankah itu terlihat sulit?

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu ikut campur, tapi sedikit memberikan pencerahan pada _hyung_ batumu itu agar bisa sedikit peka dengan perasaan Seokjin- _hyung_."

"Tapi _hyung_ –"

" _Ish!_ Kau ini sebenarnya sayang padaku tidak sih?!" Ujar Taehyung kesal.

Jungkook mengela napas pelan, kalau sifat kekanakan Taehyung sudah muncul begini, mau tak mau dia harus mengalah.

"Tentu saja aku sayang padamu _hyung_."

Pria yang lebih muda mencoba meraih tangan kekasihnya yang langsung di tepis begitu saja oleh Taehyung.

"Kalau begitu bantu aku!"

"Baik... baik... aku akan membantumu."

"Benar?"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook tajam.

" _Aish_ benar sayang. Kenapa kau meragukanku seperti itu _hmm_?"

Jungkook menarik Taehyung ke dalam pelukannya, mendekap erat tubuh ramping sang kekasih. Tanpa diduga Taehyung balas memeluk pinggang Jungkook dan menyamankan kepalanya di pundak Jungkook. Pria kelinci itu menghela napas lega karena Taehyung tak lagi menolak sentuhannya.

"Apa ini artinya aku sudah dimaafkan?"

" _Uhum_..." Taehyung mengangguk samar.

"Apa aku sudah boleh mengajakmu kencan lagi besok?"

" _Uhum..._ "

"Apa aku boleh melanjutkan yang tadi tertunda karena kedatangan Namjoon- _hyung_?"

" _Uhum–_ apa kau bilang?"

Taehyung menjauhkan kepalanya dari pundak Jungkook dan mendapati cengiran lebar di wajah kekasihnya.

"Jadi boleh?"

 _BUGH!_

Jungkook kembali mendapat bogeman mentah dari Taehyung, kali ini tepat di rahang kanannya. Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar, meninggalkan Jungkook yang tengah mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegang pipi kirinya yang berdenyut.

Sepertinya Jungkook perlu memeriksakan keadaan tulang di sekitar wajahnya besok.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

.

.

Update~~  
Semoga masih ada yang tertarik baca ff ini kkk. _  
_Terimakasih bagi readernim yang udah sempetin baca, ngefollow, favorite, dan ngereview ff ini.  
Aku selalu menunggu saran dan komentar dari readernim sekalian, jadi kutunggu di kolom review yaa~~

 _See you in the next chapter!_

 **Love**

 __ _Buttermints_ __


	5. Kiss

**Dimple**

 _Chapter 5: Kiss_

.

.

 _BTS Fanfiction_

 _Romance, Humor, University!AU, BoyxBoy_

 _Main!Namjin, Slight!Yoonmin, Kookv_

 _Rating: M_

.

.

.

 _Happy Reading_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pagi itu Namjoon terbangun lebih dulu sebelum alarmya berbunyi. Sungguh kejadian yang amat langka karena Namjoon akan berubah seperti mumi ketika tidur.

Pria berlesung pipi itu mendudukkan tubuh tegapnya di atas ranjang. Matanya tampak setengah terbuka dengan surai ash brown yang mencuat ke sana-sini.

"Selamat pagi Namjoon-ah!"

Namjoon terlonjak kaget ketika sepasang lengan kurus memeluk tubuhnya dari arah depan secara tiba-tiba.

"Y- yah! Siapa kau?!"

Ia berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pria bersurai gelap yang saat ini tengah menyerukkan kepalanya di dada Namjoon.

"S– Seokjin?!"

Iris gelap Namjoon melebar kala pria bersurai gelap itu mengangkat wajahnya. Menampakkan sepasang mata bulat, pipi tembam, dan juga bibir plushy yang mengerucut kesal.

"Seokjin? A– apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke rumahku?"

"Aku merindukanmu Joon. Semalam kau meninggalkanku."

Rengekan Seokjin itu berhasil membuat Namjoon melongo. Seokjin merindukannya? Tidak salah?

"B– bukankah kau harusnya di apartemen Jungkook?"

"Aku pergi menyusulmu. Aku kesepian di sana."

Tubuh Namjoon membatu ketika Seokjin tiba-tiba naik ke atas pangkuannya dan merangkul manja lehernya. Namjoon membiarkan tangannya menggantung ragu di sisi kanan dan kiri pinggang Seokjin.

Oh ayolah, ini pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini dari orang lain. Ia bingung harus merespon seperti apa.

"Joon..."

Seokjin kembali merengek ketika Namjoon tidak merespon kata-katanya.

" _N_ – _ne?_ "

Namjoon mendongakkan kepalanya takut-takut.

"Tanganmu."

Pemilik surai _ash brown_ reflek mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara, menjauhkannya sejauh mungkin dari pinggang Seokjin.

Gerakan tiba-tiba itu membuat Seokjin menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Kenapa kau mengangkat tanganmu begitu? Memangnya aku polisi?"

" _Huh?_ Tadi kau menegur tanganku, jadi aku menjauhkannya dari tubuhmu." Jawab Namjoon kebingungan.

" _Ck!_ Maksudku begini!"

Seokjin menarik turun tangan Namjoon kemudian melingkarkan tangan kokoh itu ke pinggang rampingnya. Namjoon kembali dibuat melongo dengan perbuatan Seokjin.

"Lebih erat Joon."

" _H_ – _hah?_ "

"Peluk lebih erat, seperti semalam di kantor." Ujar Seokjin.

Namjoon meneguk ludah kasar. Debaran jantungnya meningkat seiring ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Seokjin. Entah kenapa ia tak bisa menolak permintaan pria cantik itu.

Dia seperti menginginkan Seokjin.

Juga sentuhannya.

Pria bersurai _ash brown_ menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

 _Tidak tidak apa yang kupikirkan. Kau tidak boleh seperti ini Kim._

Tanpa ia sadari wajah Seokjin sudah berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Pria berbahu lebar itu tampak memandangi Namjoon penuh minat.

"Namjoon."

Namjoon reflek mengangkat kepala ketika namanya dipanggil.

 _Cup_ –

.

.

.

.

BIIP BIIP BIIP!

Mata Namjoon menjeblak terbuka bersamaan dengan bunyi alarm yang memekakkan telinga. Napasnya tampak kacau, sama dengan keadaan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang di dalam sana.

 _Mimpi lagi?_

Kepalanya menoleh ke arah jam _digital_ yang masih setia berbunyi di atas _nightstand._

 _06.00 AM_

" _Oh god_."

Namjoon buru-buru mendudukkan tubuhnya seraya mengusap-usap dada sebelah kirinya, berusaha menenangkan salah satu organ vital dalam tubuhnya itu.

"Seokjin– dia, menciumku?"

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

"Selamat pagi tuan muda Kim!"

Sapaan bernada riang itu berhasil menarik atensi Namjoon yang tengah menuruni anak tangga. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menyadari siapa pemilik suara cempreng sekaligus _intruder_ yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya tanpa ijin.

"Darimana kau tahu _password_ baruku?"

"Mengintip saat kau memasukkan kode beberapa hari lalu. Lain kali kau harus hati-hati sedikit, untung aku bukan penjahat." Jawabnya santai.

"Menyelinap tanpa ijin ke rumah orang adalah sebuah tindakan kriminal, Jung Hoseok. Kau bisa kena pasal jika kulaporkan ke polisi."

"Dan kau tak akan pernah melakukannya karena aku adalah sahabat kesayanganmu. _I know that_ Namjoonie~."

Namjoon memutar matanya malas seraya melanjutkan langkahnya ke dapur, meninggalkan Hoseok yang kembali sibuk menikmati siaran _netflix_ di _home theatre_ nya.

Rusak sudah rencananya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan dengan tenang pagi ini. Jika kalian pikir Hoseok akan duduk manis saja di depan televisi, kalian salah besar. Pria matahari itu akan mengeluarkan suara-suara tidak jelas, membuat ruang tengahnya penuh dengan sampah, dan menghabiskan segala jenis makanan yang ada dalam kulkas.

Benar-benar merepotkan dan tentu saja merugikannya secara finansial.

"Bagaimana aku bisa bekerja jika ada dia di sini, _aish_. Setelah ini akan kuganti kodenya agar dia tidak bisa masuk sembarangan ke rumahku."

Namjoon mengaduk kopinya kesal. _Oh_ ayolah, sudah tiga kali ia mengganti _password_ rumahnya gara-gara Hoseok sampai-sampai ia bingung ketika membuat kombinasi angka baru yang mudah diingat.

Benar-benar merepotkan.

"Sudahlah Kim, lebih baik kau mulai bekerja sekarang. Nanti siang kau ada janji dengan Taehyung." Monolognya seraya menggigit roti yang baru saja keluar dari _toaster._

Bicara soal Taehyung, ia jadi teringat Seokjin.

 _Deg!_

Mendadak pipinya memanas ketika memorinya kembali memutar adegan yang terjadi pada mimpinya semalam.

 _'Namjoon'_

Namjoon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha menghilangkan suara imajiner Seokjin yang memanggil-manggil dirinya.

 _'Namjoon'_

"Pergi Seokjin."

" _Ya,_ namaku masih Hoseok kalau kau lupa."

Pria berlesung pipi itu terlonjak kaget. Tangannya tak sengaja menyenggol cangkir berisi kopi yang baru saja dibuatnya.

 _Prang!_

" _Aish!_ Jung Hoseok!"

Namjoon melayangkan tatapan kesal pada Hoseok yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di sebelah kirinya.

" _What?_ " Jawabnya santai.

"Kau membuatku kehilangan kopiku _sialan_!" Namjoon mengumpat seraya memunguti pecahan cangkir di lantai.

"Jangan menyalahkanku Kim. Harusnya aku yang kesal padamu karena kau tak merespon panggilanku tadi."

Hoseok menyandarkan sebelah tubuhnya pada _counter_ dapur. Pemilik surai _ash brown_ tak merespon ucapan Hoseok. Ia memilih untuk fokus membereskan kekacauan yang baru saja ia buat.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa Seokjin? Kekasihmu?"

GUBRAK!

" _Shit!_ "

Namjoon kembali mengumpat ketika tubuhnya tak sengaja menabrak pinggiran meja. Kejadian itu sontak mengundang tawa keras dari Hoseok yang masih setia bersandar di _counter_ dapur.

" _Oh man,_ tidak perlu gugup begitu. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku tentang kabar bahagia ini Kim?" Ujar pemilik surai oranye seraya menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Kabar bahagia kepalamu."

" _Ya_! Tentu saja ini kabar bahagia _eoh!_ Kim Namjoon si hati batu yang tak pernah tertarik dengan romansa percintaan tiba-tiba saja punya kekasih. Ibu dan ayahmu juga pasti akan bereaksi sama sepertiku jika mereka tahu." Jelas Hoseok.

"Tidak ada yang namanya kekasih Jung Hoseok. Daripada kau menyia-nyiakan waktumu untuk mengoceh tidak jelas, lebih baik kau bersihkan noda kopi di lantai. Aku mau kerja."

Namjoon melengang pergi dari dapur dengan sepiring roti panggang di tangannya, meninggalkan Hoseok yang kini tengah melayangkan tatapan tak percaya padanya.

" _Yak_! Kim Namjoon! Aku datang kemari bukan untuk jadi petugas _cleaning service_ _eoh!_ "

Pria berlesung pipi memilih untuk mengabaikan teriakan protes itu dan menutup pintu ruang kerjanya. Ia tampak menggigit roti panggangnya seraya berjalan ke arah meja yang menghadap langsung ke dinding kaca.

 _'Siapa Seokjin? Kekasihmu?'_

Namjoon menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi ketika pertanyaan Hoseok tadi kembali terngiang di benaknya.

"Kekasih..."

Pria bermarga Kim itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya otakku mulai teracuni oleh kata-kata Hoseok. Sudahlah, lebih baik aku mulai kerja sekarang."

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

"Harusnya aku yang membuat sarapan untukmu _hyung_."

Bibir Taehyung tampak maju beberapa senti karena Seokjin melarangnya untuk ikut memasak. Padahal kan dia ingin membuktikan bahwa dia sudah bisa- _sedikit_ -memasak sekarang.

"Terakhir kali kau menyentuh penggorengan kau hampir menghanguskan seisi dapur Taehyung- _ah._ "

"Itu kan dulu sebelum aku ikut kursus memasak. Sekarang aku sudah bisa membuat beberapa macam masakan rumahan dan Jungkook bilang rasanya lumayan." Taehyung tersenyum bangga.

" _Ya,_ Jungkook itu kekasihmu, mana berani dia mengatakan jika masakanmu sebenarnya tidak enak."

Senyuman Taehyung seketika memudar setelah mendengar kata-kata Seokjin. Kalau dipikir-pikir perkataan Seokjin ada benarnya juga. Bisa saja Jungkook sengaja tidak bicara jujur untuk menyenangkan dirinya.

Dan Taehyung tidak suka dibohongi.

"Selamat pagi."

Kedua pria di dapur kompak menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jungkook yang baru saja memasuki dapur dengan langkah terseok.

"Tumben kau bangun pagi di saat libur."

Pernyataan Seokjin hanya dijawab dengan 'hmm' oleh Jungkook. Ia tampak meletakkan kepalanya ke atas meja seraya melirik sepasang benda bulat yang tercetak jelas di celana super pendek milik kekasihnya.

Andai saja Seokjin tidak ada, Taehyung pasti sudah jadi santapan si kelinci buas saat ini.

"Selamat pagi Taetae."

Tak ada jawaban dari pria yang tengah sibuk memindahkan sup ke mangkok berukuran sedang. Hal itu membuat Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

 _Semalam dia sudah biasa-biasa saja, kenapa sekarang dia mengabaikanku lagi?_

Jungkook semakin dibuat bingung ketika Taehyung mendudukkan diri di samping Seokjin, bukan di kursi sebelahnya yang jelas-jelas kosong tak berpenghuni.

"Hari ini kalian tidak kencan?" Tanya Seokjin seraya mulai menyantap supnya.

"Masih jam 9, kami akan pergi ke _Everland_ jam–"

"Tidak."

Taehyung memotong kalimat Jungkook begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan tatapan protes yang tengah dilayangkan Jungkook padanya.

"Bukankah semalam kau yang merengek minta pergi ke _Everland_ _hyung_? Kenapa sekarang tidak jadi?"

"Aku lupa jika ada janji dengan Namjoon." Jawabnya acuh.

"Oh ayolah, kita bisa pergi setelah itu. Namjoon- _hyung_ tak akan memakai jasa konselingmu sepanjang hari."

Seokjin hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat pasangan yang mulai cekcok di depannya. Ia tak habis pikir dengan pola hubungan Jungkook dan Taehyung yang seperti harga saham. Sebentar-sebentar naik, sebentar-sebentar turun. Berdebat panjang kemudian berakhir dengan Jungkook yang mengalah pada Taehyung.

Benar-benar mirip siaran _telenovela_ yang sering ditonton ibunya di rumah.

"Ya ya, jangan ribut di meja makan. Kim Taehyung, turunkan sendokmu."

Seokjin melayangkan peringatan pada Taehyung yang sedang mengacung-ngacungkan sendoknya ke arah Jungkook.

"Pembohong!"

Jungkook mencoba menahan emosinya yang mulai naik ke ubun-ubun. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak kesal ketika kau baru saja bangun tidur lalu diserang oleh tuduhan yang kau sendiri tak tahu apa sebabnya.

"Tae–"

" _Don't talk to me you liar!_ "

Oh cukup sudah. Jungkook meletakkan sendoknya kemudian berjalan ke arah Taehyung dan menggendong paksa kekasihnya itu.

" _Yak!_ Apa yang lakukan! Turunkan aku!"

Taehyung meronta sekuat tenaga agar bisa terlepas dari gendongan Jungkook. Tapi tentu saja usahanya sia-sia mengingat tenaga Jungkook yang memang lebih besar daripada dirinya.

"Seokjin- _hyung_! Suruh kelinci raksasa ini berhenti! Seokjin–"

BLAM!

Seokjin kembali dibuat geleng-geleng kepala dengan tingkah dua sejoli itu.

"Mereka bahkan meninggalkan sarapannya begitu saja. Benar-benar."

Pemuda bersurai gelap itu melanjutkan sarapannya sendirian. Sesekali matanya melirik ke ambang dapur, berharap Taehyung dan Jungkook kembali sesegera mungkin ke meja makan.

PRANG!

Seokjin seketika batal melahap ayam gorengnya saat mendengar suara barang pecah dari ruang sebelah.

"Taehyung?"

Tak ada jawaban. Seokjin tampak panik, ia bergegas meninggalkan meja makan untuk memeriksa keadaan Taehyung.

Ia benar-benar tak bisa membayangkan jika salah satu di antara Taehyung dan Jungkook terluka. Bagaimanapun juga, sebuah masalah harus diselesaikan secara baik-baik kan.

"Ah _shit!_ "

Seokjin menolehkan kepalanya arah umpatan itu dan mendapati pria bersurai _ash brown_ tengah berlutut di depan pecahan keramik.

"Namjoon-ssi?"

Namjoon mengangkat wajahnya. Darahnya seketika berdesir saat manik gelapnya bertemu dengan milik Seokjin.

"Um maaf mengagetkanmu Seokjin- _ssi_ , aku tak sengaja menyenggol guci kecil ini dan akhirnya pecah."

Namjoon tersenyum kikuk seraya mengumpulkan pecahan guci itu.

"Akan kubereskan kau tidak usah– _akh!_ "

Mata Seojin membola ketika jari Namjoon mulai mengeluarkan darah akibat tersayat pecahan keramik.

"Namjoon! Jarimu!" Teriak Seokjin panik.

"Tenang saja hanya luka kecil, aku sudah biasa-"

"Lukamu bisa infeksi jika tidak segera diobati!" Ujarnya seraya menghampiri pria yang lebih muda lalu menariknya ke sofa.

"Tapi–"

"Duduk diam disitu! Aku akan ambil kotak obat."

Belum sempat Namjoon mengeluarkan protes, Seokjin sudah lebih dulu berlari meninggalkannya. Pria berlesung pipi itu terdiam di sofa sambil memandangi Seokjin yang sudah menghilang dari ruang tengah.

 _Kenapa dia terlihat sangat panik?_

Namjoon tampak berpikir seraya menekan-nekan jarinya yang terluka. Menurutnya respon Seokjin barusan sedikit berlebihan. Luka di jarinya hanya berupa sayatan yang tidak terlalu dalam, cukup ditekan-tekan sedikit dan ditutupi dengan plester.

Dia sudah terlalu sering mengalami hal seperti ini. Merusak barang tanpa sengaja kemudian terluka. Itulah mengapa dia dijuluki _god of destruction_ oleh orang-orang.

Dan sepertinya ia harus rela diceramahi Taehyung karena sudah memecahkan guci miliknya.

"Ya tuhan, darahmu banyak sekali."

Namjoon menoleh ke arah Seokjin yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Pria bersurai hitam itu tampak sibuk mengeluarkan beberapa benda dari dalam kotak obat.

"Luka ini hanya perlu di plester, aku–"

" _Ssh!_ Aku yang akan mengobatinya. Lukamu bisa infeksi jika tidak diobati dengan benar." Potongnya seraya menuangkan antiseptik pada kapas.

"Tapi aku–"

"Kim Namjoon!"

Bentakan Seokjin membuat Namjoon seketika mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Menelan kembali segala protesan yang siap meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Apa kau ingin jarimu diamputasi karena infeksi?"

Namjoon menggeleng cepat.

"Kalau begitu duduk diam sampai aku selesai membalut lukamu. Mengerti?"

Seokjin tersenyum puas ketika yang lebih muda menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia sedikit menggeser duduknya lebih dekat dengan Namjoon dan mulai membersihkan lukanya dengan antiseptik.

 _Seokjin benar-benar mirip dengan ibu._

Namjoon tersenyum kecil. Ia tampak duduk diam sambil memperhatikan Seokjin yang berada sangat dekat dengannya. Sampai-sampai dia bisa mencium aroma _mint_ segar yang menguar dari rambut Seokjin.

Tanpa ia sadari detak jantungnya kembali meningkat seiring intensnya tatapan Namjoon pada figur samping pria yang lebih tua.

"Selesai!" Seokjin tersenyum puas melihat jari Namjoon yang sudah terbalut dengan sempurna.

Pria berlesung pipi tampak diam tak merespon. Tatapannya masih terfokus pada pria cantik di sebelahnya.

 _Manis._

"Namjoon-ssi jarimu sudah–"

Seokjin memutus kalimatnya saat ia mendongak dan matanya bertemu dengan milik Namjoon. Posisi mereka sangat dekat, sampai-sampai Seokjin bisa merasakan deru napas pria di depannya.

 _Sial! Sejak kapan jaraknya jadi sedekat ini? Dan kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu?_

Sungguh, Seokjin ingin sekali lari dari sana saat ini juga. Tapi tatapan tajam itu seakan memakunya di tempat, membuat tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak barang sedikitpun.

Sementara Seokjin sibuk menetralkan degup jantungnya yang menggila, Namjoon tampak menatap tertarik pada belah kemerahan milik Seokjin. Entah apa yang merasuki Namjoon hingga ia berani mendekatkan wajahnya pada Seokjin.

Hal yang sama sekali tak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya.

 _Deg!_

Jantung Seokjin kembali berdetak lebih cepat saat wajah Namjoon terasa semakin dekat dengannya. Kelopak matanya tampak menutup perlahan, seperti pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Namjoon selanjutnya.

 _Semakin dekat._

Seokjin bisa merasakan deru napas Namjoon mengenai pucuk hidungnya.

 _Lebih dekat._

BRAK!

Pria bersurai _ash brown_ terlonjak kaget hingga tak sengaja membenturkan kepalanya ke dahi Seokjin. Cukup keras hingga menimbulkan pekikan disusul umpatan dari sepasanv pria itu.

" _Agh!_ "

" _Shit!_ "

Keduanya sibuk mengusap dahi masing-masing ketika sebuah suara yang mereka kenal menggema di ruang tengah yang sedang mereka tempati.

"Aku memaafkan bukan berarti kau boleh menyentuhku seenak jidatmu kelinci mesum! Jauhkan tangan kotormu dari– Namjoon- _hyung?_ "

Taehyung menatap Namjoon dan Seokjin secara bergantian. Alisnya tampak bertaut heran saat mendapati dahi mereka yang sedikit memerah.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

.

.

Update~~  
Apakah masih ada yang menunggu? Hehehe  
Maafkan saya yang slow updateT-T

Upcoming next **Critical Beauty** and **Sugar Boy**

 _See you in the next chapter!_

 **Love**

 _Buttermints_


	6. Son-in-law?

**Dimple**

 _Chapter 6: Son-in-law?_

* * *

 _BTS Fanfiction_

 _Romance, Humor, University!AU, BoyxBoy_

 _Main!Namjin, Slight!Yoonmin, Kookv_

 _Rating: M_

* * *

.

.

.

 _Happy Reading! -Buttermints-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Taehyung tampak memandangi pria berkacamata di depannya sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki tak sabar. Sudah lima belas menit sejak ia dan Namjoon masuk ke ruang baca miliknya, namun pria yang menjabat sebagai _hyungnya_ itu sama sekali tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Dia hanya duduk diam seraya memandang kosong ke arah meja kayu di hadapannya.

" _Hyung_?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Namjoon- _hyung._ "

Masih diam.

"Kim Namjoon!"

Namjoon sontak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Taehyung kemudian menggaruk kikuk belakang lehernya tanpa bicara.

"Tingkahmu aneh sekali. Kenapa? Stres karena pekerjaan?" Tanya Taehyung seraya memperhatikan gerak gerik Namjoon yang tampak gugup.

 _Tidak biasanya hyung bertingkah seperti ini meskipun dia sedang banyak pekerjaan. Pasti bukan karena itu._

" _Hyung_ ikuti instruksiku, oke?" Namjoon tampak mengangguk kaku. "Tarik napas... lalu hembuskan perlahan... ya bagus, seperti itu."

Taehyung kembali mengawasi ekspresi dan gerak tubuh Namjoon. Ia harus memastikan jika _treatment_ yang dia berikan berhasil menyurutkan rasa gugup yang menguasai pria itu.

"Kau boleh menyandarkan tubuhmu _hyung_ , cari posisi duduk yang membuatmu nyaman dan rileks."

Sekali lagi Namjoon mengikuti instruksi yang lebih muda. Punggungnya tampak bersandar pada sandaran sofa, mencoba melemaskan otot-ototnya yang kaku karena gugup. Insiden ciuman gagal tadi benar-benar membuat rasa percaya dirinya menguap entah kemana. Ia sendiri tak yakin jika setelah ini ia dan seokjin bisa berkomunikasi dengan normal seperti sebelumnya.

Sepertinya ia harus minta maaf pada Seokjin nanti.

"Bagaimana _hyung_? Bisa kita mulai sekarang?" Suara rendah Taehyung memecah keheningan yang kembali tercipta di ruangan itu.

" _Ne,_ kurasa bisa."

" _Take your time brother_. Jika kau belum tenang, aku bisa menunggu."

Namjoon buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak-tidak, kau ada janji dengan Jungkook siang nanti. Aku tidak mau merusak rencana kalian."

" _Aish_ , jangan pikirkan kelinci bodoh itu. Aku sudah profesional dalam menghadapi kelinci yang mengamuk." Taehyung tertawa kecil.

"Memang benar kau bisa, tapi aku yang akan kena sindirannya nanti. Dia pasti akan mengungkit masalah statusku lagi."

Tawa pria bersurai _blonde_ semakin meledak ketika melihat ekspresi kesal yang terpatri di wajah Namjoon.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Ujar Namjoon kebingungan.

" _Uh–_ hahaha tidak tidak. Kau bisa mulai bercerita sekarang, maafkan aku." Taehyung mengusap air mata di sudut matanya.

Pria bersurai _ash brown_ itu tampak menghela napas pelan sebelum memulai ceritanya.

"Jadi, beberapa hari lalu aku melakukan tes _ECG_ di rumah sakit _–_ "

" _Wait_! Tes untuk jantung?" Ekspresi Taehyung berubah serius ketika Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau merasakan gejala penyakit jantung?"

"Ya. Gejala itu mulai kurasakan saat aku menggantikan posisi salah satu pegawaiku di cafe. Jantungku mendadak berdetak tidak beraturan dan membuat dadaku sesak, jadi hari itu juga aku langsung pergi ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan tes."

"Lalu bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Semuanya normal."

Taehyung mendesah lega. Sungguh, sejak Namjoon mengucapkan kata _ECG,_ dirinya langsung dilingkupi oleh perasaan khawatir yang amat besar. Bagaimana tidak, penyakit jantung termasuk dalam sepuluh penyakit paling mematikan menurut _WHO._ Seseorang yang mengidap penyakit ini harus segera mendapat penanganan medis serta konsultasi kesehatan agar kondisinya tidak semakin parah dan menimbulkan kematian.

"Baik, lanjutkan _hyung_."

"Gejala itu masih kurasakan sampai saat ini meskipun hasil tesnya negatif. Maka dari itu aku coba untuk konsultasi padamu."

"Oke, memang ada beberapa faktor yang bisa mempengaruhi ritma jantung seseorang. Bisa karena gangguan-gangguan seperti _panic attack, anxiety disorder_ , konsumsi obat-obatan, dan faktor yang paling sering muncul adalah stres."

Namjoon mengangguk paham.

"Kurasa yang paling memungkinkan adalah stres. Karena aku sama sekali tidak punya gangguan seperti yang kau sebutkan tadi, juga tidak sedang mengkonsumsi obat-obatan."

"Mungkin saja. Meskipun kau merasa tidak sedang stres, tapi tubuh dan otakmu tetap perlu waktu untuk istirahat _hyung,_ setidaknya satu kali seminggu. Hidup tidak selalu tentang pekerjaan, masih banyak hal penting lain yang perlu kau perhatikan."

Pemilik surai _ash brown_ tampak merenungi kata-kata Taehyung. Jika dipikir-pikir perkataan Taehyung ini ada benarnya juga. Selama ini dia selalu mengisi hari-harinya dengan bekerja seharian penuh dan hanya akan istirahat jika pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Jangankan untuk memikirkan masalah liburan, mengurus jam tidurnya saja dia tidak bisa.

"Kau benar. Kurasa aku akan atur ulang jadwalku mulai sekarang."

Senyum Taehyung seketika mengembang.

"Kau bisa mulai dengan pergi ke taman dekat apartemenmu untuk jalan-jalan atau membaca buku. Kebetulan kau juga suka membaca kan _hyung_."

Namjoon mengangguk-angguk pelan. " _Ne_ , aku akan coba pergi kesana. Lagipula taman itu tidak terlalu ramai, kurasa aku bisa merilekskan diri disana."

"Bagus. Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Ah iya, apakah hal-hal seperti itu juga bisa membuat seseorang berhalusinasi?"

"Bisa saja, tapi jika levelnya sudah sangat parah atau orang tersebut memiliki salah satu gangguan psikologis. Kenapa? Apa kau mengalami halusinasi?"

Seketika ruangan itu kembali diliputi dengan ketegangan. Wajah Taehyung kembali berkerut serius, memperhatikan Namjoon yang terlihat sedikit gugup di depannya.

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun. Hanya antara kau dan aku."

Taehyung menganggukan kepala sambil menggumamkan kata _'oke_ '.

"Beberapa hari ini bayangan seseorang selalu menghampiri pikiranku bahkan dia sampai masuk ke dalam mimpi. Detak jantungku selalu meningkat ketika bayangannya muncul."

Alis milik Taehyung tampak naik beberapa senti dari tempatnya.

 _Apa mungkin stress level Namjoon-hyung sebenarnya lebih tinggi daripada yang kuperkirakan?_

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat bayangan itu muncul?" Tanya yang lebih muda.

"Entahlah, aku tak bisa menjelaskannya. Seperti terasa hangat dan menyenangkan."

 _Eh?_

"Umm- kalau kau tidak keberatan, bisakah kau memberitahukan identitas orang itu padaku? Agar aku bisa mengidentifikasi kasusnya."

"Dia _–_ "

Namjoon menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk sekedar menstabilkan debaran yang kembali muncul.

"Kim Seokjin."

 _PFFT!_

Taehyung benar-benar berusaha keras untuk menahan tawanya yang siap meledak saat itu juga. Sungguh, jika Jungkook sampai tahu tentang hal ini, dia pasti akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil mengumpati _hyungny_ a yang kelewat polos dan tidak peka. Taehyung sendiri tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada Namjoon. Jangankan Taehyung, anak remaja baru puber juga pasti tahu.

Ya, Namjoon sedang jatuh cinta, pada Kim Seokjin sahabatnya.

"Tae?"

Pria berkacamata itu tampak mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Taehyung. Dia cukup bingung dengan perubahan ekspresi Taehyung yang begitu cepat, dari serius menjadi dipenuhi senyum kelewat lebar khas Taehyung.

"Taehyung, hey."

Tubuh Taehyung tersentak ketika pundaknya ditepuk oleh Namjoon.

"Ah- maaf _hyung_ hehe. Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Kau mendadak mematung setelah aku mengucapkan nama Seokjin. Ada apa?" Tanyanya serius.

 _Baiklah Tae, kau bisa lakukan ini._

Taehyung menyeringai. Saatnya dia menjalankan _love operation_ untuk menyatukan sepasang _lovebird_ yang tersesat ini. Di dalam kepalanya sudah tersusun berbagai macam rencana untuk mereka berdua dan tentunya dia tidak akan melakukan semuanya sendirian. Si kelinci Jeon harus ikut membantunya menjalankan semua rencana itu.

Ya, harus. Meski pantat sintalnya yang nanti jadi korban.

"Ekhm. Jadi begini _,_ karena faktor yang memicu terjadinya peningkatan detak jantungmu adalah bayangan Seokjin, kusarankan agar kau melakukan pertemuan langsung dengan Seokjin selama beberapa hari."

"Hum? Kalau itu tanpa kau suruh pun aku pasti akan menemuinya Taehyung-ah."

Taehyung seketika melongo. Seorang Kim Namjoon berani mengambil langkah duluan? Mimpi apa dia semalam.

"Aaa... kalau begitu bagus. Dimana kau berencana menemuinya _hyung_?"

Pria yang lebih tua tampak mengangkat alisnya.

"Tentu saja di kampus. Sekarang aku mengajar di kelasnya kan, jadi aku akan sering bertemu dengan Seokjin."

Taehyung tampak memijit-mijit dahinya sambil menghembuskan napas lelah. Mendadak kepalanya pusing setelah mendengar kata-kata bernada polos yang diucapkan oleh Namjoon.

 _Pantas saja single, siapa yang akan tahan dengan kadar ketidak pekaanmu yang sudah mencapai tahap overdosis ini hyung. Dasar payah._

"Maksudku pertemuan yang lebih personal _hyung_ , hanya kau dan Seokjin tanpa kehadiran orang lain."

"Hm? Memang apa bedanya?"

"Tentu saja berbeda. Saran yang kusampaikan tadi memiliki tujuan untuk mencari tahu apa hubungan antara Seokjin dan detak jantungmu. Maka dari itu tes dilakukan dalam satu pertemuan personal tanpa keberadaan subjek lain selain kau dan Seokjin. Munculnya subjek lain bisa menyebabkan hasil tes jadi tidak valid karena ditakutkan subjek itu justru ikut mempengaruhi detak jantungmu." Jelas Taehyung.

Namjoon mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku sudah selesai." Namjoon berdiri seraya melemparkan senyum pada Taehyung. "Masalah tes itu, aku akan coba bicara pada Seokjin secepatnya. Maaf sudah menganggu waktumu Tae."

"Datanglah kapan saja kau ingin _hyung_." Taehyung tersenyum kotak.

CKLEK _–_

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan sampai-sampai menghabiskan waktu setengah jam di dalam sini _eoh_?"

Sepasang pria itu kompak menoleh ke arah pintu, tempat dimana penyandang marga Jeon berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada dan wajah yang ditekuk sedemikian rupa.

Mirip seperti anak kecil yang merajuk karena ditinggal ibunya ke pasar.

"Kau pernah diajari bagaimana cara mengetuk pintu kan Jeon Jungkook?" Ujar Taehyung tajam.

" _Aish_ , kau tidak tahu bagaimana menderitanya diriku di luar tadi _hyung._ Seokjin- _hyung_ terus-terusan mengomel tidak jelas sementara kau tak kunjung keluar dari sini. Entah apa yang membuat _moodnya_ jelek hingga dia mendadak jadi cerewet dan aku yang jadi korbannya." Jelas Jungkook kesal.

"Sudah jangan bertengkar. Lagipula aku sudah selesai, kalian bisa pergi jalan-jalan setelah ini." Ujar Namjoon berusaha menengahi mereka berdua. "Taehyung, sekali lagi terimakasih untuk waktumu."

" _Ah ne,_ hati-hati di jalan _hyung_. Kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi, hubungi aku."

Pemilik surai _ash brown_ mengangguk kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu. Ia menepuk pundak Jungkook saat lewat di depan pria itu.

"Aku pulang dulu Kook _._ "

"Ya ya. Hati-hati." Sahut Jungkook seraya mengikuti Namjoon ke ruang tengah.

" _Ah_ iya, mana Seokjin?" Tanya Namjoon tiba-tiba.

"Dia pulang duluan tadi, katanya ada urusan. Yoongi- _hyung_ yang jemput."

Langkah Namjoon seketika terhenti ketika mendengar Jungkook menyebutkan nama yang asing di telinganya.

 _Yoongi? Siapa?_

"Yoongi- _hyung_ kemari? Kenapa tidak kau suruh duduk dulu Kook?" Sahut Taehyung.

"Dan membuat moodku semakin buruk karena kehadiran pak tua itu? Tidak terimakasih."

Taehyung mendengus sambil menggumamkan kata _'terserah'_ , malas untuk berdebat lebih jauh dengan kekasihnya. Matanya beralih pada Namjoon yang berdiri mematung di depan pintu apartemennya.

" _Hyung_? Apa ada yang ketinggalan?"

Teguran dari yang lebih muda membuat Namjoon tersadar dari lamunannya.

"A _–_ ah tidak, aku hanya sedang memikirkan akan makan siang dengan apa nanti." Namjoon tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, aku pulang _ne_ , _annyeong_."

Pemilik surai _ash brown_ tampak melambai kecil pada dua orang di depannya kemudian melangkah keluar dari apartemen itu dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan di kepalanya.

 _Siapa Yoongi? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak nyaman saat Jungkook mengatakan jika Seokjin pulang dengannya?_

Namjoon mendesah seraya mengusap dahinya yang mulai terasa pusing.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?"

* * *

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

* * *

Sebuah mobil _Maserati Ghibli_ hitam tampak melaju melewati jalanan kota yang terlihat lengang. Mobil itu dikendarai oleh dua orang pria yang sama-sama berwajah tampan, namun berbeda sifat dan tinggi badan. Pria berkulit pucat tampak menyetir sambil menggumamkan lirik lagu _Havana_ yang sedang diputar di radio. Sesekali matanya melirik pada pria berbahu lebar di sebelahnya yang tengah memandang ke luar jendela. Sejujurnya ia merasa aneh dengan tingkah teman kecilnya itu. Pasalnya sejak ia menjemputnya tadi, temannya ini sama sekali tak bicara sepatah katapun padanya. Ia hanya duduk diam di kursi sambil memainkan jari-jarinya dan memandang keluar jendela seperti sekarang.

Benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan Seokjin yang biasanya.

" _Hyung,_ kau oke?" Tanyanya seraya kembali melirik Seokjin.

Pria berkaus putih itu hanya menggumamkan _'hmm'_ sebagai jawaban. Membuat Yoongi-si pria pucat-menghela napas jengah. Ia tak suka diacuhkan.

"Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku Kim Seokjin. Tentang telepon kemarin malam dan ponselmu yang sama sekali tak bisa kuhubungi."

DEG!

Tubuh Seokjin seketika bereaksi ketika mendengar kata ponsel yang meluncur dari bibir Yoongi. Ia baru sadar jika sejak kejadian itu, ia sama sekali tidak menyentuh bahkan melihat ponselnya. Bodohnya lagi, ia tidak bertanya pada Jungkook ataupun Taehyung tadi.

" _Aish!_ Bodoh bodoh bodoh!" Seokjin mengusak rambutnya kesal.

Umpatan yang meluncur tiba-tiba itu membuat Yoongi tersentak kaget di kursinya. Beruntung kakinya yang sedang menginjak pedal gas tidak ikut terpengaruh, sehingga mobilnya masih bisa melaju dengan normal di jalan.

"Jika setelah ini terjadi tabrakan, kau orang pertama yang akan kumintai pertanggung jawaban Kim." Ujarnya tajam.

"Maaf, aku hanya sedang merutuki kebodohanku sendiri." Jawab Seokjin.

"Demi tuhan, sebenarnya ada apa _eoh?_ Tadi kau diam saja sejak masuk ke dalam mobil, lalu tiba-tiba mengumpat tidak jelas. Lama-lama kau membuatku kesal."

Seokjin menghela napasnya pelan.

"Sepertinya aku sudah kehilangan ponselku."

" _Heh?_ Kau jadi korban pencopetan?"

Seokjin menggeleng cepat.

"Bukan bukan, uh _–_ kurasa tertinggal di suatu tempat dan aku lupa dimana." Seokjin menggaruk belakang lehernya.

"Pantas saja dia menelponku dengan nomor Jungkook tadi." Gumam Yoongi.

Pria bersurai _silver_ tampak meraih ponselnya di dasbor mobil lalu menyodorkannya pada Seokjin, membuat yang lebih tua menautkan alisnya heran.

"Apa?"

"Gunakan ponselku untuk menghubungi nomormu. Barangkali ada orang baik yang menemukan ponselmu dan menyimpannya." Jelas Yoongi.

"Ahh... kenapa sama sekali tak terpikirkan olehku."

Buru-buru diambilnya benda persegi itu dan mencari kontaknya disana. Ia benar-benar berharap ponselnya bisa ditemukan karena banyak data-data penting dan berharga di dalam sana.

" _Loudspeaker_ _hyung_."

Seokjin mengangguk seraya menekan tombol _loudspeaker._ Tak lama, terdengar nada sambung putus-putus dari ponsel Yoongi, menandakan bahwa nomor Seokjin aktif.

"Kurasa pertanda bagus karena tadi pagi nomormu masih tak bisa dihubungi." Ujar Yoongi yang diangguki Seokjin.

"Ya, kuharap _–_ "

 _"Halo?"_

Mata Seokjin membelalak ketika mendengar suara pria dari seberang sana.

"Ya tuhan syukurlah!" Pekiknya senang. "H _–_ Halo, aku Kim Seokjin, pemilik ponsel yang sedang kau gunakan."

 _"Aaa... jadi kau pemilik ponsel ini?"_ Jawab pria di seberang.

"Benar! Ya tuhan, terimakasih karena sudah menyimpan ponselku."

 _"Err– sebenarnya bukan aku yang menyimpannya, tapi sepertinya temanku. Kebetulan aku di rumahnya sekarang dan dia sedang keluar, jadi aku yang mengangkat teleponmu. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena sudah lancang menghidupkannya hehe. Tapi tenang, aku tidak melihat isinya."_

"Ah tak apa, jika kau tak menghidupkannya, mungkin aku tak bisa segera menemukan ponselku. Sekali lagi terimakasih." Ujar Seokjin penuh kelegaan.

 _"Apa kau akan menjemput ponselmu sekarang? Jika iya, kau bisa datang ke Lux Apartment lantai 67."_

 _What_?

"L _–_ Lux?" Tanyanya, memastikan jika telinganya tidak salah dengar.

 _"Yup!"_ Sahut pria di seberang.

"B _–_ baiklah, _Lux Apartment_ lantai 67. Aku akan segera kesana."

 _"Okay, aku dan temanku akan menunggu di sana._ _Sampai jum–"_

"Ah! Tunggu! Kau belum menyebutkan namamu!"

 _"Panggil saja J-Hope. Sampai bertemu nanti!"_

PIP

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu hingga ponselmu bisa ada di tangan seseorang yang tinggal di kawasan paling elit di Gangnam Kim Seokjin?"

"Jangan tanya. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa ponselku bisa menyasar sampai kesana." Jawab Seokjin seraya memijit pelan kepalanya yang kembali terasa pusing.

* * *

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

* * *

TING!

Seokjin melongokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri begitu pintu lift terbuka. Bibirnya kembali meloloskan decakan kagum ketika melihat interior milik apartemen yang terkenal paling elit dan mahal di Gangnam itu. Jujur, ini pertama kalinya Seokjin masuk ke tempat yang hanya dimiliki oleh orang-orang kelewat kaya. Meskipun keluarganya masuk ke dalam kategori orang kaya, tapi statusnya tidak sampai setinggi ini.

" _Jinjja_ , aku benar-benar penasaran dengan orang yang sudah menemukan ponselku." Gumamnya seraya menekan bel yang beada di samping pintu.

KLEK _–_

Kepala Seokjin reflek mendongak ketika mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Di hadapannya berdiri seorang pria berwajah cantik yang entah kenapa terlihat familiar di mata Seokjin.

"Ya? Mencari siapa?" Ujar pemilik wajah cantik itu.

"Ah, _annyeonghaseyo_ Kim Seokjin _imnida_." Seokjin membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Maaf, apa _–_ "

"Jadi kau yang bernama Kim Seokjin?!" Tanya pria itu antusias.

Seokjin menatap bingung pada pria yang mendadak tersenyum lebar di depannya.

"Y _–_ ya, aku Kim Seokjin."

" _Oh my god,_ tak kusangka anakku yang kaku itu pintar memilih pasangan. Hosiki benar-benar tidak bohong ketika dia bilang dirimu cantik." Ujarnya lagi sambil tertawa.

Oke, Seokjin mulai takut sekarang.

"M _–_ maaf tapi aku _–_ _Yah!_ "

Seokjin memekik kala tubuhnya ditarik masuk oleh pria cantik yang ternyata cukup kuat itu. Berbagai macam pikiran buruk mulai menari-nari di dalam kepalanya. Bagaimana jika dirinya ternyata dijebak dan dijadikan mangsa untuk lelaki hidung belang.

Dia akan tamat jika semua itu benar-benar terjadi.

" _Yeobo!_ Calon menantumu sudah datang! Cepat turun dan sapa dia!"

Teriakan itu sontak menyadarkan Seokjin dari segala pikiran-pikiran buruknya. Pandangannya tampak mengedar ke sekeliling ruangan yang ternyata merupakan sebuah ruang keluarga.

 _Gila, besar sekali._

Dirinya sibuk terpana dengan ruangan luas bergaya minimalis dengan dinding kaca transparan itu sampai-sampai tidak sadar jika sudah didudukkan paksa oleh sang pemilik rumah.

"Bisa-bisanya anak itu menyembunyikan identitas kekasihnya dariku, ibunya sendiri. Awas saja kalau dia pulang nanti." Gerutu pria yang lebih tua seraya mendudukkan diri di depan Seokjin. "Jadi, sejak kapan kalian berdua resmi _hmm_?"

Satu pertanyaan itu berhasil mengembalikan atensi Seokjin. Rasa gugup bercampur panik kembali menguasai tubuhnya.

"U _–_ uh s _–_ sebenarnya aku _–_ "

"Hahaha... tidak usah gugup begitu sayang. Santai saja, aku tidak akan menyuruhmu meninggalkan anakku." Ujarnya gemas. "Tenang oke?"

Seokjin meneguk ludahnya susah payah. "A _–_ aku _–_ "

"Aaa... jadi ini pria yang disebut-sebut oleh Hoseok tadi?"

Sepasang pria yang duduk berhadapan itu kompak menolehkan kepalanya ke arah tangga. Mata Seokjin sontak membelalak ketika melihat sosok pria tampan yang tengah berdiri di tangga dengan senyum di wajahnya. Dia tahu siapa pria itu, pemilik perusahaan properti berskala internasional, Kim Yunho. Itu berarti pria cantik di depannya ini adalah istrinya, Kim Jaejoong.

Dan kalau ternyata ini adalah kediaman mereka, berarti anak yang tadi disebut-sebut oleh Jaejoong adalah-

" _Mom? Dad?_ Bukannya kalian masih di luar negeri?"

Suara berat yang terdengar khas di telinga Seokjin seketika memecah keheningan yang mendadak tercipta di ruangan itu. Seokjin menolehkan kepalanya takut-takut dan menemukan Namjoon yang tengah berdiri dengan ekspresi bingung tak jauh dari kursinya. Ia buru-buru menundukkan kepalanya saat iris gelap Namjoon beralih memandangnya.

"Seokjin?" Ujarnya kaget.

Rasanya Seokjin ingin loncat dari gedung ini sekarang juga.

"Seokjin apa yang _–_ "

"Ah kebetulan sekali kau datang anak durhaka. _Yeobo,_ bawa anakmu itu kemari. Kita interogasi mereka." Potong Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah _bossy_ istrinya itu. Ia tampak merangkul Namjoon dan membawanya ke sebelah Seokjin.

"Kerja bagus _Son,_ aku bangga padamu." Ujarnya seraya menepuk pelan pundak sang anak lalu duduk di sebelah istrinya. "Duduklah."

Namjoon mengangguk kaku dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah Seokjin yang masih setia menundukkan kepala. Ia bisa melihat tangan Seokjin yang gemetar, persis seperti malam ketika mereka terkunci di ruangannya.

Ia harus segera tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Mau sampai kapan kau diam Kim Namjoon? Jadilah jantan dan ceritakan semuanya pada ayah dan ibumu."

Pemilik surai _ash brown_ sontak mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang ibu.

"Apa yang harus kujelaskan jika pokok permasalahannya saja aku tidak tahu _mom_."

" _Tch_ , anak ini benar-benar. Sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikan semuanya hmm? Kalau bukan karena Hosiki, kurasa kami tidak akan pernah tahu jika ternyata kau sudah memiliki kekasih." Omel sang ibu.

Namjoon menggeram kesal begitu nama 'Hosiki' masuk ke dalam indera pendengarannya.

 _Kuda bangsat, awas saja nanti._

" _Mom_ , ini salah paham. Seokjin _–_ "

"Salah paham bagaimana _eoh?!_ Hosiki menemukan ponsel Seokjin di kamarmu, dia bilang Seokjin tak sengaja meninggalkannya disana setelah malam panas kalian!" Timpal Jaejoong menggebu-gebu.

BLUSH!

Seokjin buru-buru mendongakkan wajahnya yang mulai dipenuhi rona merah.

"Tidak tidak kami tidak melakukan itu, sungguh! N _–_ Namjoon, cepat jelaskan pada orangtuamu!" Tangannya bergerak mengguncang lengan Namjoon dengan panik.

"Tenang, oke?" Namjoon mengusap punggung tangan Seokjin lembut, berusaha mengusir rasa panik yang menguasai Seokjin.

Hoseok dan mulut rusaknya itu akan benar-benar tamat setelah ini.

"Kalian tidak perlu takut kami berdua marah. Hal seperti itu sudah lumrah dilakukan oleh pasangan muda seperti kalian. Malah kami berdua senang, benar kan _yeobo_?"

Jaejoong mengiyakan ujaran sang suami.

"Benar. Itu artinya kalian sudah siap untuk melakukan komitmen yang lebih jauh. Ah, sepertinya aku juga perlu bertemu dengan orangtua Seokjin secepatnya."

"O _–_ orangtuaku? Untuk apa?" Sahut Seokjin makin bingung.

"Tentu saja untuk mengenal lebih dekat keluargamu sekaligus membahas pernikahan kalian."

" _HAH_?!"

* * *

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

.

.

* * *

Sumpah ini panjang banget sampe 3k. Terlalu bersemangat.  
Semoga readernim sekalin gak bosen baca panjang-panjang gini *berdoa*  
Terimakasih buat yang udah mau baca dan menunggu ehee :*

Next aku bakal update secepatnya. Tunggu aku ya readernimm


	7. Warmth

**Dimple**

 _Chapter 7: Warmth_

* * *

 _BTS Fanfiction_

 _Romance, Humor, University!AU, BoyxBoy_

 _Main!Namjin, Slight!Yoonmin, Kookv_

 _Rating: M_

* * *

.

.

.

 _Happy Reading! -Buttermints-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Sepasang pria bersurai _ash brown_ dan hitam tampak saling diam di posisinya masing-masing. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bicara untuk sekedar membahas kejadian tak diinginkan yang baru saja terjadi.

Orangtua Namjoon sudah pulang sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Tentunya setelah mendengar klarifikasi atas kesalahpahaman yang 'sengaja' dibuat oleh Hoseok.

Jujur Seokjin lega ketika kedua orangtua Namjoon akhirnya bisa memahami jika dirinya dan Namjoon tidak memiliki hubungan spesial selain hubungan dosen-mahasiswa. Meski demikian, kalimat tegas yang diucapkan oleh nyonya besar Kim sebelum pergi tadi benar-benar tidak bisa hilang dari kepala cemerlangnya.

 _"Baiklah, jika memang kalian sekarang ini tidak memiliki hubungan tak apa, aku tidak marah. Tapi satu hal, aku tetap ingin Seokjin menjadi menantuku bagaimanapun caranya. Aku tidak ingin menantu yang lain selain dirinya. Titik."_

Hahh–

Sebenarnya Seokjin terima-terima saja jika orangtua Namjoon senang dengan dirinya. Siapa yang tidak bahagia ketika orang tua incaranmu menginginkanmu untuk jadi menantu mereka. Tapi di balik rasa senang itu, dia juga merasa takut.

Takut jika Namjoon tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Alias bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Namjoon/Seokjin."

Dua pria dewasa itu sontak menoleh dan saling melempar pandang satu sama lain.

"Uh– kau dulu." Seokjin kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Namjoon mendesah pelan seraya membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Aku mau minta maaf atas nama teman dan orang tuaku karena telah membuatmu tidak nyaman. Aku akan membereskan semua kesalah pahaman ini dan membuat ibuku mengerti." Ujarnya. "Sekali lagi maafkan kami."

Seokjin tampak sibuk memainkan jari-jari tangannya dengan kepala menunduk. Sama sekali tak berani memandang ke arah Namjoon.

"Seokjin?"

Pemilik surai hitam itu terkesiap.

"Ah– uh– kau tidak perlu memikirkannya. A- aku tadi hanya kaget karena tiba-tiba orang tuamu bersikap seperti itu." Jawabnya terbata-bata.

"Ibuku memang keras kepala dan sedikit egois." Namjoon tersenyum kecil. "Tapi aku janji akan bicara dan menjelaskan semuanya pada ibuku."

Seokjin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Baiklah, giliranmu."

"Uh– aku juga ingin minta maaf karena mendadak datang kemari. Tujuanku benar-benar hanya untuk mengambil ponselku, tidak untuk yang lainnya."

"Ah! Ponsel berwarna _pink_ dengan motif pisang itu?" Seru Namjoon tiba-tiba.

Seokjin mengangguk kecil. "Y– ya, itu milikku."

"Ponsel itu kutemukan di dalam tas. Mungkin pada saat kejadian mati listrik itu Hoseok tidak sengaja memasukkannya ke dalam ranselku. Aku belum sempat memeriksanya karena aku sibuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanku sampai tengah malam." Jelas yang lebih muda. "Ngomong-ngomong dari mana kau tahu kalau ponselmu ada di sini?"

"Tadi aku menelepon nomorku menggunakan ponsel lain, lalu seseorang bernama J-Hope mengangkat teleponnya dan memberiku alamat ini."

 _Sudah kuduga. Awas saja kau kuda liar._

Namjoon mengumpati teman kecilnya itu di dalam hati. Ia benar-benar akan membuat perhitungan dengannya nanti, lihat saja.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tunggu sebentar, akan kuambilkan ponselmu."

Pria bersurai _ash brown_ tampak bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan ke arah tangga yang berada di sudut ruangan. Seokjin menghembuskan napas lega ketika pria incarannya itu sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Berada di sebelah Namjoon benar-benar membuat jantungnya menggila, apalagi hanya berdua seperti ini.

Sungguh rasanya Seokjin mau mati saja.

"Hhh- aku masih tidak percaya hal seperti ini bisa terjadi padaku." Gumamnya seraya menatap dinding kaca di depannya. " _Eo_? Kenapa tiba-tiba langit jadi mendung sekali?"

Bibir Seokjin tampak maju beberapa senti begitu melihat keadaan langit yang berwarna abu-abu gelap, siap untuk menumpahkan titik-titik air kapan saja.

"Kalau hujan pasti sulit mencari taksi. _Ck_ , tahu begini aku terima saja tawaran Yoongi untuk menungguku tadi."

"Kekasihmu?"

Seokjin sontak menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Namjoon yang sedang berjalan menuruni tangga.

" _Hum_?"

"Yoongi, apa dia kekasihmu?" Tanyanya lagi.

Wajah Seokjin seketika berubah panik.

"Bukan bukan! Yoongi itu temanku, lebih tepatnya teman masa kecilku." Jelasnya panik.

Namjoon mau tak mau tergelak melihat ekspresi panik Seokjin yang menurutnya lucu.

"Aku hanya bertanya Seokjin, kenapa kau sampai panik begitu?"

Pria yang lebih tua seketika mematung.

 _Benar juga, kenapa aku jadi bertingkah seperti orang yang ketahuan selingkuh?_

"Seokjin? Kau tak apa? Wajahmu merah."

Pertanyaan bernada polos itu sukses membuat wajah Seokjin semakin memerah sampai ke telinga.

Sumpah! Seokjin malu sekali!

"A- aku tak apa. Uh– boleh kuminta ponselku sekarang? Aku h- harus segera pulang."

"Ah ya, ini ponselmu. Baterainya sudah terisi penuh. Kau bisa langsung memakainya."

Namjoon menyerahkan ponsel berwarna _pink_ itu kepada Seokjin.

"T– terimakasih. Kalau begitu aku akan pulang sekarang." Ujarnya seraya berdiri dari duduknya diikuti oleh Namjoon.

"Kau tidak sekalian pesan taksi di sini? Agar tidak terlalu lama menunggu saat di bawah."

"Kurasa tidak, aku–"

PATS!

"Hyah!"

Namjoon reflek menangkap tubuh Seokjin yang terlonjak kaget karena kilatan petir yang menembus dinding kaca. Seokjin tampak meringkuk di pelukan Namjoon dengan tubuh yang bergetar, menyembunyikan seluruh wajahnya dari kilatan petir yang kembali menembus dinding.

"A– aku takut. T– takut N– Namjoon." Ia meremas kuat meja bermotif garis milik Namjoon.

 _Deja vu._

Kejadian ini persis seperti waktu itu, dimana Seokjin juga meringkuk ketakutan di dalam pelukannya karena kegelapan. Namjoon segera mengikuti instingnya untuk mengusap lembut surai hitam milik yang lebih tua dengan sebelah tangan, sementara tangannya satu lagi melingkar erat di bagian pinggang.

 _Apa Seokjin juga takut dengan petir?_

" _It's okay, I'm_ _here_." Bisiknya. " _You're save with me_."

Namjoon bisa merasakan tubuh Seokjin perlahan-lahan mulai kembali rileks. Meskipun pegangan pada kemejanya masih terasa kencang, tapi setidaknya tremor akibat rasa takut yang berlebihan tadi sudah hilang.

"Lebih baik kau di sini dulu untuk sementara. Di luar sedang hujan angin, kau tidak mungkin pulang di cuaca seburuk ini."

Seokjin hanya bisa mengangguk lemah di dalam dekapan Namjoon.

"Kau bisa jalan?"

Gelengan pelan dari yang lebih tua membuat Namjoon seketika berpikir bagaimana cara mengamankan Seokjin dari ruangan ini. Dinding kaca itu memang memiliki tirai, namun cahaya dari luar masih bisa menembus masuk melalui sela-sela tirai yang jaraknya memang renggang.

 _Apa aku harus menggendongnya?_

PATS!

"Uhng!"

Tubuh Seokjin berjengit kaget begitu kilatan petir kembali menembus dinding kaca.

"N– Namjoon."

Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Namjoon segera menggendong tubuh ramping itu dan membawanya naik ke lantai dua.

Ya, ia sudah memutuskan untuk menempatkan Seokjin di kamarnya untuk sementara waktu. Setidaknya sampai hujan dan petirnya reda.

Di rumah ini hanya ada dua kamar, yaitu kamar pribadinya dan kamar tamu yang sudah di klaim menjadi kamar khusus untuk orangtuanya saat berkunjung. Tidak mungkin Namjoon menempatkan Seokjin di kamar tamu, bisa-bisa ia diomeli oleh ibunya nanti. Satu-satunya tempat yang bisa dipakai Seokjin untuk istirahat hanyalah kamar pribadinya.

"Kau bisa istirahat di kamarku sampai hujan reda dan keadaanmu kembali normal." Ujarnya seraya melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar.

"T– terimakasih." Cicit Seokjin.

Sungguh Seokjin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Jauh di dalam hatinya dia benar-benar merasa malu karena sudah bertingkah tidak sopan dan merepotkan Namjoon. Tapi apa mau dikata, segala logikanya mendadak sirna hanya karena rasa takut sialan yang dia miliki. Sekali rasa takut itu menyerangnya, ia benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Dan Seokjin benci itu. Dia benci terlihat lemah di hadapan orang lain.

"Tirai di sini lebih rapat daripada di bawah, jadi kilatan petir itu tidak akan bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan." Namjoon mendudukkan tubuh Seokjin di atas ranjang dengan hati-hati. "Ah dan kedap suara, jadi kau bisa beristirahat dengan tenang.

Jantung Seokjin serasa berhenti berdetak ketika melihat ukiran senyum lembut di wajah sang dosen. Senyuman itu terlihat begitu menawan sekaligus memberikan efek menenangkan pada tubuhnya yang tengah diserang rasa panik.

Betapa ia ingin melihat senyuman itu setiap hari.

"Seokjin?"

Pria bersurai hitam itu segera tersadar dari lamunannya.

 _Sial, kendalikan dirimu Kim Seokjin!_

"Hey, kau tak apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak nyaman?" Tanya Namjoon.

"M– maaf."

Alis Namjoon terangkat. " _Hum_? Kenapa kau minta maaf?"

Seokjin menundukkan kepalanya seraya memainkan ujung hoodienya.

"Beberapa hari ini aku terus saja merepotkanmu karena hal yang tidak penting. Padahal kita baru saja bertemu dan terlebih lagi kau adalah dosenku di kampus." Seokjin menghela napas pelan. "Aku minta maaf, karena diriku waktumu jadi terbuang sia-sia begini."

Pria yang lebih muda kembali menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Entah kenapa ia merasa figur Seokjin saat ini terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

 _Jantungku, mulai lagi._

Jemari panjangnya tampak merayap ke dada sebelah kiri, merasakan debaran yang cukup kencang dari organ vital miliknya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus membalas kebaikanmu Namjoon- _ssi_."

Namjoon sontak mengembalikan atensinya pada Seokjin yang masih betah menunduk di posisinya.

"Manusia hidup untuk saling tolong menolong Seokjin, kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu." Jawabnya.

"Tapi tetap saja aku merasa tidak enak. Bagaimanapun juga, aku sudah banyak berhutang budi padamu." Cicit Seokjin.

Namjoon mendesah pelan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, apa hari Senin kau ada kuliah?"

Seokjin sontak mendongak dengan ekspresi wajah terkejut.

"Ada, sampai jam 11. Kenapa?"

"Setelah itu ada kegiatan lain?"

Pria yang lebih tua menggeleng.

"Makan siang? Kebetulan ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Iris gelap Seokjin seketika membola. "M– makan siang?"

"Uhum. Kau bisa?"

Seokjin menatap pria di depannya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Kim Namjoon, penerus _JJ Corp_ sekaligus pria idamannya, baru saja mengajaknya makan siang? Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

"Seokjin? Bagaimana?"

"Hah? Uh– y– ya aku bisa." Jawabnya terbata.

" _Good_." Namjoon tersenyum kecil. "Ah kau suka cokelat panas?"

Seokjin mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar, akan kubuatkan di bawah. Kau tak apa kutinggal sendiri?"

"A– ah tidak usah, aku–"

"Tak apa, kau istirahatlah." Ujarnya seraya melangkah keluar kamar.

Iris gelap Seokjin mengikuti pergerakan Namjoon sampai pria berlesung pipi itu menghilang di balik pintu. Setelah memastikan bahwa Namjoon sudah benar-benar pergi- _dengan menunggu selama beberapa saat_ -Seokjin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal dengan wangi maskulin yang khas itu kemudian mulai menggeram dan menendang-nendang _bed cover_ berwarna _navy_ di bawahnya.

"Affu fasfti mimphfi!" Pekiknya tidak jelas.

Seokjin senang sekali, sumpah! Rasanya seperti baru saja mendapat lotere dengan hadiah seperangkat _kitchen set_ mahal, bahkan lebih baik dari itu. Bayangkan saja, baru kemarin lusa dia bertemu dengan Namjoon dan sekarang pria itu mengajaknya makan siang?

Sekarang ia jadi berpikir, berapa banyak pria dan wanita yang akan iri padanya ketika mereka semua tahu jika Seokjin diajak pergi makan siang oleh penerus _JJ Corp._

 _Aku benar-benar tidak sedang mimpi kan?_

NYUT!

Seokjin mencubit pergelangan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Sakit." Gumamnya pelan. " _Oh my god._ "

Pria berbahu lebar itu tampak menutup wajahnya dengan punggung tangan. Ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya dikuasai oleh euforia menyenangkan yang membuat jantungnya terus berdebar kencang. Seokjin memang pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya, tapi efeknya tidak sampai sebegini hebat.

"Kim Namjoon, apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku." Ujarnya seraya memeluk guling yang ada di sebelahnya, menyamankan tubuhnya di atas ranjang yang dipenuhi oleh aroma maskulin milik Namjoon.

Aroma yang terasa begitu menenangkan membuat kesadaran Seokjin sedikit demi sedikit menghilang. Mata besarnya tampak mengerjap perlahan sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menutup sempurna. Ruangan yang awalnya dipenuhi oleh suara erangan dan teriakan seketika berubah sunyi.

CKLEK–

"Maaf aku lama, barusan– _eo_?"

Namjoon sontak menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat Seokjin yang meringkuk di atas ranjang sambil memeluk guling.

"Seokjin?"

Pria yang lebih tua sama sekali tidak merespon. Hanya dengkuran halus yang keluar dari bibir pria itu.

"Apa dia tidur?" Ujarnya seraya meletakkan cangkir di atas _night stand_ kemudian bergegas menyelimuti tubuh Seokjin.

"Ung–"

Sudut bibir Namjoon seketika terangkat.

 _Cute_.

Tanpa sadar jemari panjangnya bergerak mengusap helaian hitam milik Seokjin dengan lembut. Tatapannya sama sekali tak lepas dari wajah damai Seokjin, memperhatian setiap lekuk wajah yang sempurna itu.

Ini benar-benar pertama kalinya Namjoon berinteraksi begitu dekat dengan orang yang baru saja dikenalnya. Ia tak pernah membawa siapapun selain keluarga dan teman dekatnya ke rumah ini, terlebih lagi ke dalam kamar pribadinya. Tapi entah kenapa sejak kejadian malam itu ia jadi memiliki keinginan untuk melindungi Seokjin.

Aneh bukan? Sebelumnya ia tak pernah sama sekali merasakan hal yang seperti itu.

"Nggh."

Namjoon buru-buru menjauhkan tangannya saat Seokjin merubah posisi tidur menjadi menghadap ke arahnya.

"Ah, apa yang kulakukan." Pria bersurai _ash brown_ segera bangkit dari duduknya. "Lebih baik aku kerja saja sekarang."

GREP!

Sebuah tarikan pelan pada lengan kemejanya membuat Namjoon menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Seokjin yang masih terlelap.

" _Stay, please._ " Gumam Seokjin.

 _Ah, dia mengigau?_

Namjoon berusaha melepaskan tangan Seokjin dari lengannya, namun bukannya terlepas, pegangan itu justru terasa semakin erat.

" _Please_." Kali ini suara Seokjin terdengar bergetar seperti akan menangis.

Perubahan Seokjin yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Namjoon gelagapan. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang.

 _Apa aku harus membangunkannya? Tidak tidak. Melepaskan tangannya lalu pergi? Aish tidak, dia akan menangis jika aku melakukannya._

Namjoon tampak diam selama beberapa saat sampai satu ide terlintas di benaknya.

 _Apa aku harus menemaninya tidur? Tidak Kim Namjoon, apa yang-_

" _Hiks_ –"

Sebuah isakan kecil dari Seokjin membuat Namjoon segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan membaringkan diri tepat di sebelah Seokjin, menyisihkan segala keraguan yang tadi sempat menghampiri pikirannya. Ia kembali mengusap lembut surai hitam milik Seokjin, berusaha menenangkan pria yang sepertinya sedang mendapatkan mimpi buruk itu.

SRET!

Tubuh Namjoon menegang saat Seokjin memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba. Jantungnya kembali berdebar kencang seperti akan meloncat keluar dari tulang rusuknya. Posisi ini terasa begitu intim bagi Namjoon hingga membuat adik kecilnya perlahan terbangun.

 _Tidak tidak! Kenapa di saat seperti ini aku malah ereksi?! Tenang Namjoon, tenang. Kendalikan pikiranmu._

Ia berusaha memberi jarak antara tubuhnya dengan tubuh Seokjin, namun pelukan Seokjin yang kelewat erat membuatnya kesulitan untuk bergerak. Karena merasa semua usahanya sia-sia, dia memutuskan untuk berhenti bergerak dan balas memeluk Seokjin yang terlihat makin tenggelam di dadanya.

"Semoga saja dia bukan tipe yang suka bergerak saat tidur." Gumamnya seraya mengusap pelan surai gelap milik Seokjin.

" _Sleep well– Jin_."

* * *

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

* * *

Pagi itu matahari kembali menunjukkan sinarnya di langit kota Seoul setelah sempat dikalahkan oleh hujan badai kemarin sore. Hiruk pikuk kendaraan mulai nampak memadati jalanan, bersamaan dengan orang-orang yang sibuk berlalu lalang di sepanjang trotoar.

Hujan badai baru berhenti pukul dua dini hari tadi. Beruntung ramalan cuaca yang disiarkan pagi ini menunjukkan bahwa cuaca akan cerah seharian penuh, jadi orang-orang bisa menghabiskan hari Minggunya dengan tenang.

Termasuk sepasang pria yang masih setia bergelung di dalam selimut dengan posisi saling berpelukan. Berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain.

Bias-bias cahaya tampak masuk dari sela-sela tirai yang menutupi dinding kaca. Ruangan itu tampak remang-remang karena hanya diterangi dua lampu tidur dan bias-bias samar dari luar sama sekali tidak menambah intensitas cahaya di sana, membuat mereka semakin betah berada di alam mimpi.

CKLEK!

" _Good mor–ning._ " Pemilik surai oranye itu sontak mengecilkan suaranya begitu melihat pemandangan yang sangat langka di depannya.

" _Oh–my–fucking–god._ "

Pria itu buru-buru mengambil ponsel di kantong celananya kemudian berjalan mengendap-endap mendekati dua insan yang terlelap di atas ranjang.

"Padahal semalam aku hanya asal bicara pada Bibi Kim, tak kusangka jika apa yang aku omongkan itu benar-benar nyata." Sudut bibirnya seketika terangkat membentuk seringai.

"Namjoon kita ternyata sudah besar _huh_?" Kekehnya seraya mengarahkan kamera ponsel ke sepasang pria itu.

KLIK! KLIK! KLIK!

"Nngh–" Pria bersurai _ash brown_ tampak menggeliat pelan, sedikit terganggu dengan suara kamera yang rupanya cukup keras.

"Ah~ selamat pagi Namjoon saudaraku. Malam yang indah _hmm_?" Ujarnya seraya menaik-turunkan alis.

Mata Namjoon sontak menjeblak terbuka begitu mendengar suara khas milik seseorang yang diumpatinya sejak semalam. Pria berlesung pipi itu sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan sosok berambut oranye yang tengah tersenyum lebar bak kuda tak jauh dari ranjangnya.

"Hoseok, apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?!"

Namjoon menggeram pelan, berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tidak membangunkan Seokjin yang masih terlelap di rengkuhannya.

"Tadi aku berniat untuk mengajakmu sarapan di luar, tapi ternyata kau sedang bersama kekasihmu. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengabadikan momen langka ini sebelum membangunkanmu."

"Aku belum membuat perhitungan denganmu masalah semalam. Jangan macam-macam atau kau akan menyesal pernah dilahirkan di dunia ini."

"Wow wow tenang bung, aku hanya mengambil beberapa fotomu saja." Hoseok mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara.

"Hapus sekarang atau aku akan–"

"Aku sudah mengirim semuanya pada Bibi Kim."

" _Shit!_ "

* * *

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

.

.

* * *

Lagi-lagi keinginan hamba untuk bisa update seminggu sekali harus kandas karena jadwal kuliah yang _hectic_ banget huhuhu.  
Chapter ini rasanya agak garing ya ehehe maafkan hamba readernimm *sujud*.  
Mungkin bakalan ada side couple yang muncul di chapter depan buat selingan biar readernimm sekalian nggak bosan.

Terimakasih buat yang udah sempetin mampir ke ff ini, Ata sayang kalian semuaa.  
Kalau punya saran-saran dan komentar bisa langsung tulis di kolom review yaa.

 _See you in the next chapter!_


	8. Jealousy

**Dimple**

 _Chapter 8: Jealousy_

* * *

 _BTS Fanfiction_

 _Romance, Humor, University!AU, BoyxBoy_

 _Main!Namjin, Slight!Yoonmin, Kookv_

 _Rating: M_

* * *

.

.

.

 _Happy Reading! -Buttermints-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Pagi itu suasana tenang di mansion keluarga Kim mendadak terusik oleh teriakan lantang dari sang nyonya besar. Mengagetkan segenap pelayan, tukang kebun, asisten pribadi, sampai suaminya sendiri yang sedang menikmati kudapan paginya di halaman belakang rumah. Kim Yunho- _sang suami-_ tampak berjalan tergopoh-gopoh ke arah dapur, diikuti oleh tiga orang pelayan dan seorang asisten pribadi keluarga Kim bernama Mingyu.

"Sayang?! Ada apa?"

Pria cantik dengan apron berwarna kuning menoleh ke arah sang suami dengan ekspresi wajah terkejut dan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Namjoon-ku benar-benar sudah besar."

" _Huh_?"

Pria itu menunjukkan foto sepasang pria yang tengah tidur sambil berpelukan di layar ponselnya kepada sang suami.

"Namjoon tidur seranjang, berdua, dengan Seokjin!" Ujarnya antusias.

Yunho seketika menghembuskan napas lega seraya mengusap dada kirinya. Ia lalu memberi kode kepada para pelayan dan Mingyu untuk meninggalkan dapur yang langsung dilakukan oleh mereka.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku kaget _yeobo_." Yunho mendekati sang istri yang kembali fokus pada foto di ponselnya. "Omong-omong dari mana kau mendapatkan foto itu?"

"Dari Hoseok dan aku yakin foto ini seratus persen asli, bukan editan."

Sang suami tampak menganggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui pernyataan Jaejoong.

"Jadi, menurutmu apa hubungan yang sedang dijalani oleh mereka? Kau masih ingat kan jika kemarin mereka setengah mati mengelak saat ditanya tentang hal itu."

"Mungkin sebenarnya mereka saling suka, tapi tak ada yang mau menyatakan duluan. Kalau memang mereka benar-benar sama sekali tak memiliki perasaan itu, tidak mungkin mereka akan berada dalam posisi sedekat dan seintim ini." Jelas Jaejoong.

"Aku sependapat denganmu. Perlukah kita meminta bantuan Mingyu untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang _ㅡ_ siapa namanya?"

"Kim Seokjin dan ya, panggil Mingyu sekarang juga. Apapun yang terjadi aku mau Seokjin untuk jadi menantuku."

Yunho mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku kemudian segera menghubungi Mingyu yang ia yakini sudah kembali ke halaman belakang.

"Halo, Mingyu. Aku ingin kau mencari informasi tentang seseorang bernama Kim Seokjin, selengkap-lengkapnya."

 _"Baik tuan. Kapan anda menginginkan berkas-berkasnya?"_ Sahut pria di seberang.

"Malam ini. Kau berikan semuanya pada Jaejoong karena malam nanti aku ada makan malam dengan klien."

" _Baik. Semuanya akan saya siapkan untuk anda tuan._ "

"Terimakasih Mingyu." Yunho memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. "Mingyu akan membawakan berkasnya nanti malam."

" _Good_. Setelah kita tahu semuanya tentang Seokjin, kita harus membicarakan kelanjutan hubungan anak kita dengannya. Seandainya latar belakang Seokjin serta keluarganya baik dan memenuhi kriteria kita, langsung nikahkan saja mereka." Ujar Jaejoong gemas.

Yunho tertawa kecil.

"Kita memang boleh membuat rencana, tapi yang memiliki hak untuk memutuskan semuanya adalah mereka sendiri sayang."

"Iya aku tahu. Tapi tak ada salahnya juga kan kita mendekati Seokjin dan keluarganya. Apalagi untuk bicara pada Namjoon yang merupakan anak kita sendiri. Jackson sahabat kecilnya saja sudah menikah dengan Mark, aku tidak mau dia menikah di usia yang terlalu tua."

Kepala keluarga Kim tampak merangkul sang istri seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan lengannya.

"Tenanglah, aku punya _feeling_ kalau Namjoon akan mengambil langkah lebih dulu kali ini."

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan.

"Semoga saja. Aku ingin segera menggendong cucu."

* * *

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

* * *

"Jadi siapa pria cantik tadi? _One night stand_? Pacar baru?"

Hoseok menaik turunkan alisnya seraya melemparkan tatapan jahil pada Namjoon.

"Berhenti bicara yang aneh-aneh atau kusiram kau dengan air panas." Sahut pria bersurai _ash brown_ yang tengah sibuk menyeduh teh di _counter_ dapur.

"Oh ayolah tidak usah malu untuk mengakuinya. Apalagi yang akan kau gunakan sebagai alasan eh? Semuanya sudah dibuktikan dengan momen tidur bersama tadi pagi." Hoseok menyeruput kopinya perlahan. "Aku sudah jadi temanmu sejak kecil dan aku tahu betul kau tidak akan mau berada sedekat itu dengan sembarang orang."

Namjoon mengerang kesal. Dia bersyukur karena Seokjin sudah meninggalkan rumahnya sejak setengah jam yang lalu, jadi ia tidak perlu mendengarkan percakapan konyol ini.

"Dia hanya mahasiswa di kelasku, oke? Kami tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dan kuharap kau bisa berhenti untuk mengompor-ngompori kedua orang tuaku."

Ujaran bernada kesal itu membuat pria bersurai oranye terbahak di kursinya, mengundang tatapan tajam dari sang pemilik rumah.

"Seandainya perkataanmu barusan itu benar, kenapa pria cantik tadi begitu gugup ketika melihatku dan langsung pulang begitu saja dengan pakaiannya yang acak-acakan? Terlebih lagi _ㅡ_ "

Hoseok menurunkan pandangannya ke bagian tengah celana pendek abu-abu yang dipakai Namjoon.

"Benda kebanggaanmu itu menjulang begitu tinggi saat kau bangun tadi."

Sebuah perempatan imajiner seketika muncul di dahi Namjoon. Semua kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut temannya yang laknat itu benar-benar membuat emosinya naik sampai ubun-ubun. Ya wajar saja kan kalau dia mendapatkan ereksi di pagi hari, dia ini pria muda yang sehat jadi hal seperti itu sangat lumrah terjadi. Lalu dimana letak keanehannya?

"Mau ereksi atau tidak, itu bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya seraya melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya keluar dari dapur.

" _Aish_ , tentu saja jadi urusanku _eoh_. Mana tega aku melihat sahabatku sendiri tiba-tiba jadi impoten. Melihatmu sehat adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri untukku."

Hoseok tampak mengekor di belakang sang tuan rumah sambil kembali menyeruput kopinya. Ia lalu mendudukkan diri di sofa hitam milik Namjoon dan menyalakan televisi untuk menonton acara favoritnya.

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari?" Tanya Namjoon seraya menghidupkan laptopnya.

"Aku benar-benar hanya ingin mengajakmu sarapan di luar. Sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggu kesenanganmu."

Seringai lebar kembali muncul di wajah Hoseok, membuat si pria berkacamata kembali memutar matanya malas.

"Sudah kubilang, berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak. Bukan hanya aku yang akan dirugikan Hoseok, tapi Seokjin juga."

"Oow manis sekali kau membela kekasihmu." Hoseok terkekeh.

"Dia-bukan-kekasihku." Jawab Namjoon penuh penekanan. Matanya tak lepas memandang tajam ke arah Hoseok yang sama sekali tak terpengaruh.

Hoseok sudah kebal ditatap seperti itu, jadi sebenarnya sia-sia saja Namjoon memberikan ancaman lewat tatapan mata.

"Baik baik aku mengerti. Kurasa aku sudah menemukan _partnerku_ yang baru kalau begitu."

Mata Namjoon seketika menyipit.

"Maksudmu?"

Hoseok kembali menunjukkan seringai lebarnya.

"Yaa sebenarnya Seokjin itu masuk ke dalam tipeku. Wajah cantik, bibir penuh, tubuh ramping, bokong padat yang seksiㅡ"

Pemilik surai oranye itu bicara seraya menatap ke arah Namjoon, memperhatikan segala ekspresi yang muncul di wajah sahabatnya.

"ㅡdan kau tahu Joon? Aku benar-benar penasaran bagaimana Seokjin saat di ranjang. Kurasa aku akan coba untuk mendekatinya mulai sekaㅡ _yak_!"

Pekikan dari Hoseok seketika menggema di ruangan itu, bersamaan dengan bunyi seretan sepatu miliknya yang bergesekan dengan lantai.

Sungguh, dia benar-benar merasa kesulitan untuk bernapas karena Namjoon menyeret tubuhnya dengan menarik kerah _hoodie_ miliknya. Tapi memang inilah yang menjadi tujuannya, melihat apakah sahabat batunya itu cemburu atau tidak.

Dan berdasarkan apa yang pria itu lakukan sekarang, hasilnya sudah sangat jelas.

 _Namjoon cemburu._

CKLEK!

"Pulanglah, aku ada pekerjaan." Ujarnya seraya mendorong Hoseok keluar dari dalam rumah.

"Aish! Kau ini kenapa _eoh_? Biasanya juga kau membiarkanku di dalam meski sedang bekerja."

Hoseok melemparkan tatapan pura-pura kesalnya pada Namjoon.

"Kau membuatku tidak bisa konsentrasi. Datang saja lain kali."

BRAK!

"Pfft!"

Pintu kayu itu kemudian tertutup cukup kencang tepat di depan wajah Hoseok yang sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan tawanya. Ia hampir saja mengacaukan skenarionya sendiri karena ekspresi Namjoon yang terihat begitu konyol barusan. Biarlah bajunya kusut karena ditarik paksa oleh Namjoon, yang penting ia sudah berhasil mendapatkan informasi yang dia inginkan.

"Dengan melihat saja orang-orang sudah pasti tahu jika sebenarnya kau menyukai mahasiswamu itu. Hanya dirimu saja yang kelewat polos, dasar payah."

Sementara Hoseok sibuk terkekeh di depan pintu, Namjoon tampak memasuki kamar mandi kemudian segera menghidupkan _shower_ tanpa melepas pakaiannya. Tubuh tingginya sedikit mengejang ketika guyuran air dingin mengenai kulitnya. Ia sengaja tidak menggunakan air hangat, berharap rasa terbakar yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya menghilang setelah terkena air.

Tubuhnya mendadak bereaksi aneh ketika Hoseok membahas Seokjin tadi. Apalagi saat teman kecilnya itu berkata bahwa dia akan mendekati Seokjin, amarahnya seketika memuncak naik dengan sendirinya. Jika biasanya dia merasa tidak peduli dengan partner satu malam yang sering diceritakan oleh Hoseok, entah kenapa kali ini dia merasa seperti ingin menjahit mulut pria itu agar tak lagi menyebutkan nama Seokjin.

Dia tidak suka.

Dia tidak suka saat nama Seokjin keluar dari mulut Hoseok, dia tidak suka saat Hoseok mendeskripsikan fisik Seokjin, dia tidak suka saatㅡ

Namjoon mengerang seraya mengusak helaian _ash brownnya_ yang basah terkena air. Jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat seperti semalam, namun bukannya merasakan rasa sesak yang menyenangkan, dada kirinya justru terasa nyeri.

" _What's wrong with me_?"

* * *

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

* * *

Seokjin menatap kosong layar laptop yang tengah menyala di depannya. Awalnya ia berniat untuk menyelesaikan tugas esai untuk besok, tapi segala konsep yang telah tertusun rapi di kepalanya mendadak dikacaukan oleh ingatan beserta pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar kejadian semalam. Ia sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak mengingatnya, tapi memori otaknya seakan tak mengijinkan dirinya untuk lupa.

Sungguh, semua tindakan memalukan itu benar-benar diluar kendali dan jiwanya seakan ingin meloncat keluar ketika pagi ini ia terbangun tepat di sebelah pria yang disukainya. Semua itu menandakan bahwa mereka tidur seranjang sejak semalam entah apa sebabnya.

 _Apa mungkin aku dan Namjoon melakukan sesuatu?_

BLUSH!

Seokjin menggeleng cepat, menghilangkan segala bayang-bayang aneh yang kembali bermunculan di benaknya.

"Tidak tidak. Aku bangun dengan pakaian lengkap dan tubuhku sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit yang aneh." Seokjin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa. "Lalu kenapa aku bisa tidur satu ranjang dengannya?"

"Sudah kuperingatkan untuk tidak minum terlalu banyak saat main ke bar, jadinya kau tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas kejadiannya kan."

Tubuh Seokjin tersentak kaget ketika mendengar suara milik seseorang yang begitu familiar. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya begitu melihat sosok sang ibu tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

" _E- eomma_? Sejak kapan _eomma_ disitu?!"

Pria yang tak kalah cantik dari Seokjin itu tampak melipat tangan di depan dada seraya menyandarkan setengah tubuhnya pada pintu.

"Sejak kau membahas-bahas masalah ranjang. Katakan, siapa pria kurang ajar yang telah membawa anak kesayanganku ke ranjangnya saat dia sedang mabuk?"

 _Oh ini tidak bagus_.

"Bㅡ bukan begitu kejadiannya. _Eomma_ salah paham." Ujar Seokjin terbata-bata.  
Sang ibu tampak menaikkan alis.

"Lalu?"

Seokjin menghela napas pelan seraya menatap ragu pada pria cantik bernama lengkap Kim Heechul itu. Sang ibu memang sedikit sensitif jika berurusan dengan pria yang sedang dekat dengan dirinya. Hal itu memuat Seokjin harus berkali-kali memutuskan hubungannya karena tidak direstui.

Jujur saja Seokjin tidak nyaman dengan sikap ibunya yang seperti itu. Dia ini sudah dua puluh empat tahun, bukan remaja belia yang masih butuh tuntunan orang tua. Meski begitu ia tak bisa menyuarakan protesnya karena ia tahu alasan sang ibu bersikap seperti itu.

Ya, Heechul memiliki trauma masa lalu karena ditinggal oleh kekasihnya saat tengah mengandung Seokjin. Karena itulah Heechul menjadi sedikit over protektif, ia tidak mau anaknya mengalami hal yang sama dengannya.

"Errㅡ kenapa _eomma_ tidak duduk saja dulu?"

Heechul sama sekali tidak beranjak dari posisinya seraya melemparkan tatapan minta penjelasan ke arah Seokjin.

Bibir Seokjin tampak maju beberapa senti karena ucapannya tak dihiraukan oleh sang ibu.

" _Eomma_ _ㅡ_ "

"Aku menunggu."

Seokjin kembali menghela napas pelan. Kalau sudah begini ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Ibunya akan jadi menyeramkan jika sudah marah.

"Jadi semalam aku pergi untuk menjemput ponselku yang ditemukan oleh seseorang. Ternyata yang menemukannya adalah asisten dosenku di kampus." Seokjin memainkan jari-jarinya. "Lalu semalam hujan lebat dan aku terpaksa menginap di rumahnya d- dan entah kenapa pagi ini aku bisa terbangun satu ranjang dengannya."

Sang ibu tampak mengurut dahinya yang mulai terasa pening.

"Berikan aku alamat rumahnya. Akan kuberi pelajaran pria kurang ajar itu."

"Tㅡ tidak _eomma_ , bukan begitu!" Jawab Seokjin cepat.

"Tidak begitu bagaimana?! _Eomma_ tidak peduli apa jabatan pria itu! Jika dia berani bertindak tidak sopan pada anakku, dia akan berurusan dengan Kim Heechul. Dan jangan sekali-sekali kau membelanya." Heechul berucap tegas.

"Kㅡ kami tidak melakukan apapun. Uhㅡ saat terbangun tadi pakaianku masih lengkap seperti sebelumnya dan tubuhku sama sekali tidak ada yang sakit." Jelas Seokjin. "Aku hanya bingung saja, kenapa aku bisa tidur bersamanya. Karena yang kuingat semalam aku tidur sendirian."

Penjelasan sang anak semakin membuat _inner_ Heechul berapi-api.

"Berikan aku alamatnya."

" _No!_ "

"Kim Seokjin!"

Seokjin menggeleng cepat.

"Dia orang baik, aku yakin dia tidak berbuat sesuatu yang aneh padaku _eomma_."

Sang ibu tampak menyipitkan matanya.

"Sejak tadi kau terus saja membelanya. Kau menyukai pria itu?"

BLUSH!

Seokjin buru-buru menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, berharap Heechul tidak melihat rona merah yang muncul di wajahnya.

"Sudah kuduga." Gumam Heechul.

PING!

Heechul mengalihkan atensinya pada layar ponsel yang menampilkan notifikasi pesan baru. Ia segera membuka pesan yang berasal dari asistennya itu.

"Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini nanti, _eomma_ ada _meeting_ untuk membahas pembukaan cabang restoran kita yang baru." Heechul kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Seokjin. " _Eomma_ akan berkunjung lagi lain kali."

Seokjin mengangguk.

"Hati-hati. Ku antar ke depan?"

"Tidak usah, kau lanjutkan saja tugasmu." Heechul beranjak dari pintu kamar Seokjin, namun kembali berbalik setelahnya. "Seokjin?"

"Hum?" Seokjin menolehkan kepalanya.

"Siapa nama pria itu?"

"Uㅡ untuk apa _eomma_ menanyakan hal itu?"

Heechul mengedikkan bahunya.

"Hanya bertanya. Cepat, _eomma_ sudah ditunggu."

Pria berbahu lebar tampak menatap bimbang pada sang ibu.

 _Kurasa tak apa jika hanya nama._

"Kㅡ Kim Namjoon."

"Oke. _Eomma_ pergi, jangan lupa makan dan minum vitaminmu. Beritahu aku jika kau perlu sesuatu."

Heechul melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi kamar sang anak dengan dahi yang berkerut.

"Kim Namjoon? Kenapa nama itu seperti tidak asing di telingaku?"

* * *

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_  
.

.

* * *

" _Hyung_ , _omuricemu_ sudah siap!" Jimin meletakkan dua piring _omurice_ di atas meja.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Yoongi- _hyung_!"

Kembali tak ada jawaban.

"Apa dia tidur lagi? _Aish_."

Pemilik surai _blonde_ tampak menggantungkan apronnya kemudian menyusul sang kekasih yang berada di kamar mereka.

CKLEKㅡ

" _Hyung_?"

Pria bersurai gelap tampak mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Jimin.

"Hm?"

Jimin tersenyum kecil.

"Kukira kau tidur lagi. Makan siang sudah siap."

Yoongi memindahkan laptopnya ke atas _nightstand._

" _Come here._ "

Pemilik surai _blonde_ tampak menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, tidak bergerak se-inchi pun dari posisinya.

Karena Jimin tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika ia menuruti permintaan kekasihnya.

"Tidak mau."

"Hanya sebentar. Aku butuh pelukan."

Jimin menghela napas pelan. Kekasih albinonya itu memang kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya akhir-akhir ini. Padahal baru seminggu yang lalu kekasihnya memiliki waktu senggang untuk beristirahat. Tapi begitulah resiko seorang produser musik, mereka harus rela menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktu santainya untuk menyelesaikan lagu-lagunya yang sudah masuk _deadline._

"Baiklah, hanya sebentar. Setelah itu kau harus makan." Ujarnya seraya berjalan mendekati Yoongi.

Jimin segera naik ke pangkuan Yoongi kemudian menyandarkan kepala pria itu ke dadanya.

"Kau sudah mandi?" Yoongi mengendus ceruk leher Jimin, menghirup aroma manis vanilla yang selalu bisa menenangkan syaraf-syaraf tegangnya.

"Uhum, tadi saat kau masih tidur."

Pria berpipi tembam itu tampak mengusap pelan helai hitam milik Yoongi, membuat sang pemilik semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya di pinggang Jimin.

"Hari ini tidak ke kantor?"

Yoongi menggeleng.

"Libur. Ingin denganmu saja di rumah."

Jimin terkekeh pelan. Ia suka momen-momen seperti ini, saat kekasihnya yang terkenal batu dan cuek bermanja-manja padanya seperti anak kecil. Benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Baiklah... sekarang ayo makan dulu. Kau perlu mengisi perutmuㅡ _aw_!"

Tubuh Jimin tersentak ketika merasakan sengatan kecil di perpotongan lehernya.

" _Hyung_ _ㅡ_ "

" _Ssh..._ aku sedang makan."

"Tapi bukanㅡ _ah_!" Tubuhnya kembali tersentak karena gigitan Yoongi pada tulang selangkanya.

" _You smell good baby._ " Yoongi menyusuri garis punggung Jimin dengan jemari panjangnya seraya mengecupi bekas gigitan yang ia buat. " _So tempting._ "

Suara berat itu berhasil membuat sesuatu di antara paha Jimin terbangun. Jimin meremas surai gelap milik Yoongi, melampiaskan segala kenikmatan yang mulai menjalar ke seluruh sel-sel tubuhnya. Sentuhan-sentuhan sang kekasih selalu bisa melemahkan tubuh dan pikirannya. Sekeras apapun Jimin menolak, dia akan tetap menjadi mangsa pada akhirnya.

 _Thanks to Yoongi's magic hands._

SRET!

Dalam sekejap Jimin sudah terbaring di atas ranjang dengan posisi terlentang. Yoongi tampak berada di antara kaki Jimin yang terbuka cukup lebar, jemari panjangnya tampak menurunkan celana pendek Jimin dengan tergesa. Dia benar-benar sudah tidak mampu menahan hasratnya yang sudah terkumpul sejak Jimin masuk ke kamar tadi.

Salahkan celana super pendek dan kaos dengan kerah longgar yang menampilkan sepasang paha kokoh serta tulang selangka Jimin secara bersamaan. Bagaimana bisa Yoongi tidak terangsang melihat semua pemandangan menggiurkan itu.

"Ahk!"

Jimin reflek merapatkan kedua pahanya saat kejantanannya mendadak dilingkupi oleh kehangatan. Jemarinya tampak meremat kuat _bed cover_ di bawahnya untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang tiba-tiba melanda syaraf tubuhnya.

" _Hyu_ ㅡ _ngh_!"

Pria yang lebih tua tampak menyeringai di sela-sela kegiatan mengulumnya. Iris gelapnya tak lepas menatap ke arah Jimin, mengamati setiap ekspresi dan gestur yang dibuat olehnya ketika tengah dilanda kenikmatan. Betapa Jiminnya saat ini terlihat begitu menggairahkan dan siap untuknya.

Ya, hanya untuknya. Untuk Min Yoongi.

"Kenapa kau selalu membuatku gila _Min_ Jimin." Ujarnya seraya menjilat ujung kejantanan sang kekasih.

Dada Jimin terlihat naik turun bersamaan dengan deru napasnya yang tak beraturan. Rona merah pada pipinya nampak semakin pekat setelah Yoongi mengucapkan namanya dengan marga yang diganti menjadi _Min,_ mengklaim dirinya sebagai milik Yoongi seorang.

Gambaran Yoongi yang posesif di ranjang membuat Jimin semakin dekat dengan ujung gairahnya. Jemari kakinya tampak menggulung akibat rangsangan tanpa henti pada kejantannya.

" _A_ ㅡ _hh,_ berㅡberhenti." Ujarnya susah payah.

Yoongi sama sekali tak mempedulikan rintihan Jimin. Ia malah semakin gencar menghisap kejantanan Jimin di bawah sana, menggiring sang kekasih untuk menjemput puncaknya.

" _Ah_! Yooㅡngi _ngh_!" Jimin merasakan otot di bagian bawah tubuhnya menegang, menandakan bahwa dia akan sampai sebentar lagi.

Pria bersurai hitam mengeluarkan benda lunak itu dari mulutnya kemudian mengurutnya dengan tempo cepat.

" _Come for me baby, come for hyung_."

" _H_ ㅡ _hyung ahk_!"

Tubuh Jimin mengejang bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan putih yang mulai mengotori kaos hitamnya. Bibir _plushynya_ tampak terbuka lebar, berusaha mengais oksigen sebanyak mungkin untuk mengisi paru-parunya.

Sementara Jimin menikmati sisa-sisa pelepasannya, Yoongi tampak merebahkan diri di sebelah Jimin kemudian mengecupi pipi tembamnya.

"Sepertinya kau harus mandi lagi. Tubuhmu berkeringat." Yoongi menyeringai.

"Dㅡ dasar mesum."

Jimin menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada sang kekasih. Yoongi tergelak seraya memeluk pria bersurai _blonde_ itu.

DRRT!

Yoongi sontak menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara yang berasal dari belakang tubuhnya.

"Ponselmu bergetar."

"Ambilkan." Ujar Jimin dengan wajah yang masih tenggelam di dada bidang Yoongi.

"Dasar manja."

Yoongi kembali tergelak. Tangannya meraih benda persegi yang layarnya menyala dan menampilkan satu notifikasi baru. Alis Yoongi seketika terangkat ketika melihat _preview_ isi pesan yang tampil di _homescreen_.

 _Kenapa orang ini mengirimkan pesan dengan banyak emoji hati?_

"Jimin?"

" _Hngg_?"

Hening sejenak.

"Siapa _Heosokie_?"

* * *

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

.

.

* * *

Hadiah buat Yoonmin shipper kkk.

 _Updateee_.

Oh iya, menurut readernim sekalian dibikin **Mpreg** atau **tidak** nih bagusnya?  
Tulis di kolom review yaa.

Sekali lagi terima kasih buat yang udah sempetin mampir ke ff ini, _I love you all_.  
Bagi yang kemarin-kemarin nanyain akun wattpad, silahkan search username _sexykimbab_ di sana yaa.

Kritik dan saran yang membangun selalu Ata terima, silahkan tulis juga di kolom review ehehe.

 _See you in the next chapter!_


	9. Connection

**Dimple**

 _Chapter 9: Connection_

* * *

 _BTS Fanfiction_

 _Romance, Humor, University!AU, BoyxBoy_

 _Main!Namjin, Slight!Yoonmin, Kookv_

 _Rating: M_

* * *

.

.

.

 _Happy Reading! -Buttermints-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, Heechul- _hyung_."

Istri dari pemilik _JJ Corp_ itu tampak mengaduk-aduk tehnya dengan pelan.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu setelah sekian lama, Jaejoong-ah." Jawab Heechul.

Mereka tampak saling melemparkan pandangan satu sama lain, seolah tengah berbicara melalui kontak mata yang sangat intens itu.

" _Pfft_ _ㅡ_ _hahaha!_ "

Keheningan seketika terpecah karena tawa dari sepasang pria paruh baya yang masih sama-sama terlihat muda dan cantik. Atmosfer tegang yang tadi sempat melingkupi mereka mendadak menguap entah kemana.

"Bagaimana kabarmu nyonya besar Kim? Aku sempat kaget saat menerima telepon darimu semalam." Ujar Heechul seraya menyesap tehnya.

" _Aish,_ kau ini masih saja suka menggodaku _hyung_." Jaejoong tertawa kecil. "Kabarku baik, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, bahagia, sehat, dan masih seksi."

Seringai dari yang lebih tua membuat Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa.

"Kau benar-benar tidak berubah."

Heechul meletakkan cangkir tehnya ke atas meja.

"Sejak kepergianku ke luar negeri waktu itu, kita sama sekali kehilangan kontak. Maaf aku tidak mengabarkan kepulanganku padamu Jaejoong-ah, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah karena meninggalkanmu secara mendadak."

Jaejoong bisa menangkap perasaan bersalah dari kalimat yang disampaikan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Aku mengerti keadaanmu saat itu _hyung._ Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah kepadaku." Jawabnya seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung tangan Heechul.

Jaejoong dan Heechul menjadi sahabat dekat semenjak pria yang lebih tua itu membantunya untuk mendekati Yunho saat masih di sekolah menengah atas. Mereka berdua kemudian dikenal sebagai diva ketika di universitas karena prestasi serta penampilan mereka yang sempurna.

Akan tetapi mereka harus terpisah karena Heechul yang mendadak pindah ke luar negeri setelah kejadian tidak mengenakkan yang disebabkan oleh kekasihnya. Sejak itulah Jaejoong sama sekali kehilangan kontak dengan Heechul, namun berkat informasi yang Mingyu berikan semalam, ia akhirnya dapat menghubungi sahabatnya itu setelah sekian lama.

Karena Heechul ternyata adalah ibu dari Kim Seokjin, pria yang sedang dekat dengan anak semata wayangnya.

"Baik, lupakan hal itu. Sekarang yang ingin kutanyakan, darimana kau mendapatkan nomorku dan kenapa kau mendadak mengajakku bertemu?" Tanya Heechul penasaran.

Jaejoong menyesap tehnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Heechul.

"Aku mendapatkan nomormu dari file yang dibawakan oleh asistenku."

Heechul tampak menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"File? Kau memata-mataiku?"

Pria bersurai cokelat menggeleng cepat.

"Bukan kau, tapi anakmu, Kim Seokjin."

Heechul seketika menghentikan kunyahannya.

"Seokjin? Kau memata-matai Seokjinku?" Nada suara Heechul terdengar naik, sensitif karena keterlibatan sang anak pada apapun itu yang sedang direncanakan oleh Jaejoong.

"Tenang _hyung_ , aku tidak sedang merencanakan hal-hal yang buruk." Jaejoong tertawa kecil. "Aku hanya ingin tahu latar belakang calon menantuku."

Dahi Heechul tampak berkerut, bingung dengan kata-kata Jaejoong.

"Calon menantu?"

"Uhum, aku menginginkan Seokjin untuk menjadi istri anak semata wayangku, Kim Namjoon." Jelasnya.

 _Kim Namjoon? Nama yang familiar_ _ㅡ_ _oh!_

"Apa anakmu sekarang sedang menjalani profesi sebagai asisten dosen di universitas Seokjin?"

" _Yup_! Tunggu, darimana kau tahu?"

Heechul tertawa pelan.

"Kemarin Seokjin cerita tentang kejadian tidur satu ranjang dengan seseorang bernama Kim Namjoon, jadi itu anakmu? Pantas saja aku seperti familiar dengan namanya." Jelas Heechul. "Awalnya aku ingin menghajar pria itu karena sudah berani kurang ajar pada anakku, tapi Seokjin melarangku karena ternyata dia menyukai anakmu."

"Seokjin menyukai Namjoon?"

"Ya, anak itu bilang sendiri padaku saat kuinterogasi kemarin."

Jaejoong mendesah puas. Sepertinya tuhan benar-benar merestui rencananya ini.

"Bagus, dengan begitu rencanaku akan berjalan semakin mudah. Keputusan terakhir hanya tinggal padamu _hyung_."

Pria yang lebih tua menyesap teh yang tersisa di gelasnya.

"Jelaskan."

"Namjoon menyukai Seokjin, begitu pula sebaliknya. Aku menginginkan Seokjin untuk jadi menantuku dan karena kau adalah orang tuanya aku tidak perlu merasa ragu lagi tentang latar belakang keluarganya." Jaejoong melemparkan senyumnya pada Heechul. "Dan terakhir, apa kau mau memberikan ijin pada anakku Kim Namjoon untuk bersama dengan anakmu, Kim Seokjin di masa depan?"

Heechul tampak diam sejenak, membuat Jaejoong mau tak mau merasakan rasa was-was karena takut sahabatnya itu menolak tawarannya. Meskipun Heechul adalah sahabatnya, ia tetap tidak bisa memaksa jika Heechul pada akhirnya menolak.

"Tentu saja."

Dan seketika senyum Jaejoong mengembang begitu lebar sampai ke telinga, diikuti oleh Heechul yang juga menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya.

"Selamat datang di keluarga Kim."

* * *

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

* * *

Seorang pria bersurai _ash brown_ tampak sibuk membaca kertas-kertas yang ia tumpuk di atas meja. Sesekali tangannya bergerak memberikan catatan-catatan pendek di beberapa bagian kertas. Pria itu terlihat serius mendalami setiap kata-kata yang tertulis di atas kertas sampai-sampai tak menyadari kehadiran pria lain yang baru saja duduk di depannya.

"Um _ㅡ_ selamat siang Namjoon-ssi."

Kepala Namjoon sontak mendongak begitu sapaan bernada lembut itu masuk ke telinganya. Sudut bibirnya seketika terangkat begitu tinggi ketika melihat pria yang memang sudah ditunggunya sejak tadi.

"Kau datang."

Pria di depannya tampak menyunggingkan senyum kecil seraya meremas-remas lutut di bawah meja karena gugup. Jantungnya sudah berdebar tak karuan ketika ia berjalan kesini tadi, ditambah sekarang ia dihadapkan dengan senyuman manis serta lesung pipi menawan milik sang asisten dosen.

Sungguh rasanya ia ingin mengabadikan wajah tampan itu dengan kameranya kemudian mencetaknya besar-besar dan menempelkannya di dinding kamar.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah berjanji padamu." Seokjin melirik kertas-kertas yang tertumpuk di atas meja. "Sedang menilai tugas?"

"Hanya memeriksa beberapa paper saja sambil menunggumu datang." Jawabnya seraya membereskan kertas-kertas itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam map.

"Uh, maaf jika aku membuatmu menunggu lama. Tadi aku masih konsultasi skripsi dengan Mrs. Yoon."

"Hum? Kau sudah menulis skripsi?"

Seokjin mengangguk pelan.

"Aku mahasiswa semester akhir, ikut kelasmu karena dulu Mrs. Jang tidak meluluskanku." Bibirnya mengerucut tanpa sadar.

Namjoon tersenyum saat melihat perubahan ekspresi Seokjin. Pria itu terlihat menggemaskan dengan pipi sedikit menggembung dan bibir _plushy_ yang mengerucut.

DEG!

Ia buru-buru melihat _heart rate monitor_ berbentuk jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

 _115bpm? Kenapa tiba-tiba detak jantungku naik cukup besar setelah melihat ekspresi Seokjin?_

"Namjoon-ssi? Ada apa?"

Pria yang lebih muda kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Seokjin yang tengah menatapnya khawatir.

" _Nothing_." Namjoon tersenyum kecil. "Ah, kau ingin pesan apa? Biar kupesankan."

" _Eo_? Tidak tidak, biar aku pesan sendiri." Jawab Seokjin cepat.

" _It's okay Seokjin, let me._ "

BLUSH!

Perkataan bernada lembut itu berhasil membuat wajah Seokjin memerah sampai ke telinga, karena sungguh Namjoon terlihat seperti seorang _gentleman_ ketika mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Dan dia menyukainya.

"B _ㅡ_ baiklah, uh a _ㅡ_ aku mau _Iced Vanilla Latte._ "

"Itu saja? Tidak pesan makan?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Um, _Spaghetti Bolognese_."

"Oke, tunggu sebentar."

Namjoon bangkit dari kursinya kemudian beranjak ke _counter_ untuk memesankan makanan Seokjin.

"Ya tuhan, dia benar-benar tipeku." Seokjin membentur-benturkan dahinya ke atas permukaan meja.

Tampan, jenius, kaya, ditambah lagi sikapnya yang lembut dan bertanggung jawab. Namjoon punya segala sesuatu yang diidam-idamkan oleh pria dan wanita lajang di luar sana, termasuk juga Seokjin.

"Dia pasti akan jadi seorang ayah dan suami yang baik nanti." Gumamnya seraya mulai membayangkan Namjoon dengan seorang anak kecil di gendongannya. " _Oh my god_!"

Seokjin menutup wajahnya dengan dua telapak tangan, berusaha meredam pekikan bak seorang _fanboy_ yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Ini minumanmu, makananmu akan segera datang."

Namjoon meletakkan _cup_ di depan Seokjin dan kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Ah, terima kasih."

Pria yang lebih muda tersenyum kecil.

"Sebelumnya maaf sudah mengganggu waktumu dengan memintamu kemari Seokjin-ssi."

Seokjin menggeleng pelan seraya menyesap minumannya.

"Sama sekali tidak, lagipula aku memang sedang kosong hari ini."

"Syukurlah. Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

DEG!

Ekspresi Seokjin seketika menegang saat nada bicara Namjoon berubah menjadi serius.

"Sesuatuㅡ apa?"

Namjoon menghela napas pelan.

"Beberapa hari belakangan ini aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak normal pada jantungku."

Napas Seokjin tercekat begitu mendengar pernyataan Namjoon.

 _Dia sakit?_

"Saat itu juga aku segera melakukan tes untuk mengetahui apa yang salah, namun nihil, hasil menunjukkan bahwa semuanya normal."

Seokjin menghembuskan napas lega seraya mengusap-usap dadanya.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku takut."

Namjoon tertawa kecil.

"Maaf. Boleh kulanjutkan?"

Seokjin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Setelah itu aku mencoba berkonsultasi dengan Taehyung dan menurutnya bisa saja perubahan ritma jantung secara mendadak disebabkan oleh faktor-faktor psikologi seperti stres."

"Aaa jadi karena itu kau memakai _heart rate monitor_? Aku sempat heran saja tadi karena beberapa hari kemarin kau sama sekali tidak memakainya."

"Ya, aku memakainya untuk memantau kenaikan ritma jantungku." Namjoon menatap iris gelap Seokjin. "Sekaligus sebagai alat ukur untuk tes yang sedang aku lakukan."

Seokjin menaikkan alisnya.

"Tes?"

"Ya, dengan kau sebagai subjeknya."

Iris gelap Seokjin seketika melebar.

"Aㅡ aku? Mㅡ maksudmu?"

"Kami memiliki dugaan jika kaulah yang menyebabkan detak jantungku meningkat dalam waktu cepat."

Jawaban bernada serius itu membuat Seokjin benar-benar _shock_.

Dia yang membuat Namjoon sakit? Tapi dia tidak pernah melakukan hal yang aneh kepada pria itu. Apa yang membuat Namjoon dan Taehyung bisa menyimpulkan bahwa dialah penyebabnya?

"Tㅡ tapi aku tidak melakukan apapun, sungguh! Aku tidak bisa menerima tuduhan kalian jika kalian tidak memiliki bukti yang kuat."

Seokjin sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya. Perasaannya benar-benar campur aduk sekarang. Marah, tegang, takut, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

"Tenang Seokjin." Namjoon mengusap punggung tangan Seokjin di atas meja, berusaha menenangkan pria manis di depannya itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang! Kau baru saja menuduhku!"

Seokjin berusaha menahan air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Salah satu hal yang menjadi reflek tubuhnya saat sedang dihadapkan pada situasi yang membingungkan dengan emosi campur aduk seperti ini.

" _Please calm down and let me continue, okay?_ " Namjoon menggenggam erat tangan Seokjin seraya meyakinkan yang lebih tua dengan tatapan matanya.

Seokjin mengalihkan pandangannya, masih kesal dengan kata-kata Namjoon tadi meski tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa genggaman Namjoon pada tangannya membuat hatinya sedikit lebih tenang.

" _Please_?"

"Baiklah." Jawab Seokjin akhirnya.

Pria bersurai _ash brown_ tampak menghembuskan napas lega karena berhasil menenangkan Seokjin.

"Jadi kami punya alasan kenapa memiliki asumsi seperti itu." Namjoon kembali mengunci pandangannya dengan Seokjin. "Tubuhku selalu bereaksi aneh ketika aku sedang bersamamu atau tidak sengaja memikirkanmu dan yang paling terasa efeknya adalah jantungku."

Seokjin kembali dibuat tertegun oleh pernyataan yang keluar dari bibir yang lebih muda.

 _Tunggu_ ㅡ _kenapa Namjoon terdengar seperti sedang menyatakan perasaannya padaku?_

"Aㅡ apa sebenarnya maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti."

Namjoon menarik pelan tangan Seokjin dan menempelkannya di dada sebelah kiri, tempat jantungnya berada.

"Apa kau bisa merasakannya?"

Seokjin mengangguk kaku.

"Hal inilah yang terjadi jika aku berada dekat denganmu atau tidak sengaja memikirkanmu. Aku tidak pernah begini sebelumnya dengan orang lain."

BLUSH!

Wajah Seokjin terlihat kembali memerah sampai ke telinga. Sungguh kata-kata Namjoon barusan itu memberikan pengaruh yang sangat besar kepada jantungnya. Ia benar-benar tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa dan dia mulai panik sekarang.

"Seokjin? Kau tak apa? Denyut nadimu cepat sekali." Tanya Namjoon khawatir.

"Aㅡ aku tak apa." Jawabnya dengan kepala menunduk, tak berani menatap pria yang tengah memberikan tatapan khawatir padanya.

"Kita bertemu Taehyung sekarang."

Seokjin sontak mengangkat kepalanya, kelopak matanya tampak mengerjap beberapa kali karena bingung.

"Untuk apa?"

"Konsultasi, aku sudah mengiriminya pesan barusan."

"Tapiㅡ _yah_!" Seokjin memekik saat Namjoon tiba-tiba menarik tangannya menuju pintu cafe.

Demi koleksi _Gucci_ milik Taehyung ia benar-benar bingung dengan situasi ini. Ia hanya bisa pasrah ketika Namjoon menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam mobil dan membawanya pergi dari cafe saat itu juga.

* * *

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

* * *

CKLEK!

"Yoongi- _hyung_?"

Seorang pria bersurai _blonde_ tampak menyembulkan kepalanya dari celah pintu. Senyum di bibirnya seketika mengembang saat menemukan sosok yang dicarinya sedang duduk di depan komputer dengan _earphone_ terpasang di telinga.

"Syukurlah dia ada." Gumamnya seraya berjalan memasuki studio.

Ia meletakkan _lunch bag_ di atas meja kemudian menghampiri sang kekasih yang masih fokus dengan pekerjaannya.

" _Hyungie_."

Yoongi hanya melirik pria manis yang tengah memeluk manja lehernya dari samping kemudian kembali fokus ke layar di depannya.

Bibir Jimin tampak maju beberapa senti karena kekasihnya sama sekali tak merespon tindakannya. Biasanya Yoongi akan langsung menghentikan pekerjaannya jika tahu Jimin datang.

Catat: _saat sedang tidak marah._

Sejak kemarin pria pucat itu memang marah kepadanya karena salah paham dengan chat yang dikirimkan oleh Hoseok, teman satu klubnya di kampus. Ia sudah mencoba untuk meluruskan kesalahpahaman Yoongi yang menganggap bahwa dia dan Hoseok memiliki hubungan khusus.

Yoongi itu sebenarnya pencemburu, hanya saja tertutup dengan wajah dingin dan sikapnya yang masa bodoh.

"Bukankah di depan pintu sudah ada tanda bahwa aku sedang tak ingin diganggu?" Ujarnya seraya memiringkan sebelah _earphonenya_.

"Aku sudah minta ijin pada Junhyung- _hyung_ dan dia memperbolehkanku masuk." Jimin mendudukkan diri di kursi kosong sebelah kekasihnya. "Aku bawa makan siang, makan dulu ya?"

"Letakkan saja disana. Kau pulanglah."

Jimin menghela napas pelan.

" _Hyung_ ㅡ"

" _Leave me alone_."

Raut wajah Jimin seketika berubah menjadi sedih. Ia benar-benar tidak suka saat Yoongi bicara menggunakan nada dingin kepadanya.

Rasanya ia ingin menangis saat itu juga.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lupa untuk menghabiskan makan siangmu _hyung_. Aku tak ingin kau sakit."

Jimin mengecup pipi Yoongi yang masih tetap fokus pada layar monitor di depannya.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggumu, aku pergi."

Pemilik surai _blonde_ segera beranjak dari kursinya menuju pintu studio. Ia sempat menoleh ke arah kekasih pucatnya sebelum membuka pintu dan melangkah ke luar ruangan.

"Jimin?"

Kepala Jimin sontak mendongak begitu mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya. Pegangan tangannya pada gagang pintu yang masih setengah terbuka seketika terlepas begitu melihat sosok di hadapannya.

"Hoseoki-hyung?"

Hoseok tersenyum lebar.

"Tak kusangka bisa bertemu denganmu di sini. Apa kau sedang ada _project_ khusus dengan salah satu produserku?"

Kedua alis Jimin sontak terangkat begitu mendengar kata 'produserku' dari bibir pria bersurai oranye itu.

"Produsermu?"

"Ah! Maksudku produser di kantor tempatku bekerja hehe..."

Hoseok menggaruk belakang tengkuknya seraya melemparkan senyum lebar pada Jimin, berharap jika pria berpipi tembam itu mempercayai kata-katanya.

"Jadi kau bekerja disini? _Woah_ , hebat!" Jimin membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Begitulah hehe, pekerjaan sampingan. Oh iya, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang sambil mengobrol di cafetaria? Aku yang traktir." Tawar Hoseok.

Pria yang lebih muda tampak berpikir sejenak, jujur saja perutnya lapar karena setelah pulang kuliah tadi ia langsung meluncur ke kantor Yoongi, tapi jika ia pergi dengan Hoseok bisa-bisa masalahnya dan Yoongi semakin besar.

"Akuㅡ _yah_!"

Jimin memekik ketika tubuhnya mendadak ditarik ke dalam studio. Ia berusaha menyeimbangkan badannya yang oleng karena tarikan cukup keras yang dilakukan oleh sang kekasih.

" _Stay away from him. He's mine._ " Ujar pria bermarga Min penuh ancaman.

BRAK!

Pintu studio tertutup begitu kencang setelahnya, meninggalkan si pria matahari yang tengah asik mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuk di dagunya.

"Min Yoongi? Kenapa dia bisa kenal dengan Jimin?"

* * *

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

.

.

* * *

Siapa sebenernya si Hoseok ini? Ehee

Yoonmin bakalan dibahas secara khusus sampai chapter depan ya readernimm, setelah itu fokus lagi sama Namjin. Selingan aja biar readernimm sekalian ga bosen bacanya.

Tapi jujur aku gregetan banger pingin nulis adegan NC si Namjin hahaha.

Aku ucapin banyak-banyak terima kasih buat yang udah mampir, follow, dan ngefav ff ini.  
 _I really love you all!_

Jangan lupa ketik komentar kalian di kolom review yaa!

 _See you in the next chapter!_


	10. In Love?

**Dimple**

 _Chapter 10: In Love?_

* * *

 _BTS Fanfiction_

 _Romance, Humor, University!AU, BoyxBoy_

 _Main!Namjin, Slight!Yoonmin, Kookv_

 _Rating: M_

* * *

.

.

.

 _Happy Reading! -Buttermints-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Siang ini matahari bersinar begitu terik tanpa ada satupun awan yang berusaha untuk menghalangi sinarnya. Keadaan cuaca yang begitu panas membuat Taehyung menyetel pendingin ruangan ke suhu yang paling rendah. Satu _cup_ jus jeruk berukuran besar berjejer dengan kipas portabel yang sengaja dinyalakan untuk membantu kerja pendingin ruangan.

Hari ini dia sengaja tidak turun ke kafetaria untuk makan siang karena harus memeriksa file-file pasien yang mengajukan konsultasi padanya. Selain itu pesan mendadak yang dikirimkan oleh Namjoon juga menjadi salah satu alasannya untuk tetap tinggal di ruang kerjanya. Jujur saja ia cukup penasaran dengan kunjungan Namjoon yang cukup mendadak ini.

"Kira-kira apa yang mau pria jenius itu bicarakan? Apakah dia sudah mulai menyadari perasaannya pada Seokjin?"

Taehyung merapikan tumpukan map yang baru saja selesai dia periksa kemudian meraih jus jeruk yang sudah tidak dingin.

CKLEK!

" _Babe_?"

Pemilik surai _blonde_ menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara itu. Punggungnya seketika menegak begitu melihat sosok sang kekasih yang mendadak muncul di depan pintu.

"Jungkook? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Si pria kelinci tampak menyunggingkan senyum lebar sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Taehyung.

"Aku ingin makan siang dengan kekasihku."

Ia mengangkat tubuh Taehyung dari kursi kemudian membawanya ke sofa yang berada di sudut ruangan tanpa mempedulikan pekikan kencang dari kekasihnya.

"Jeon Jungkook! Turunkan aku!" Protesnya sambil tak henti memukul-mukul punggung lebar Jungkook. " _Yah_!"

Pria yang lebih muda menurunkan Taehyung di atas pangkuannya dengan hati-hati, membuat posisi mereka menjadi saling berhadapan.

"Begini lebih enak." Jungkook tersenyum licik kemudian berbisik rendah tepat di telinga Taehyung.

" _I miss you hyung_."

Tubuh Taehyung seketika meremang begitu mendengar suara bernada rendah nan seksi yang sengaja dikeluarkan oleh kekasihnya. Ia paham betul keinginan pria muda itu dan Taehyung akan senang hati memberikannya jika mereka sedang di rumah.

"Kita sedang di rumah sakit bodohㅡ _yak_! Dimana tanganmu menyentuhku?!"

Delikan kesal dari Taehyung mengundang kekehan gemas dari Jungkook.

" _Cute._ " Ujarnya seraya memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir sang kekasih.

"Aku bersumpah jika kau macam-macam akan kuminta ibumu untuk menjemputmu di sini." Ancam Taehyung.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengancamku dengan membawa-bawa ibu."

Taehyung dibuat tertawa dengan ekspresi wajah Jungkook yang merengut seperti anak kecil. Jemari panjangnya kemudian menangkup kedua pipi Jungkook dan memutar-mutar pipinya pelan.

"Karena hanya nyonya Jeon yang bisa membuat anak nakal ini menurut."

" _Afwu bwuhan awhnah hwecilh_!" Jawabnya tak jelas.

"Hmm? _What did you say little boy_?" Kekeh Taehyung sambil terus memainkan pipi kekasihnya.

CKLEK!

"Selamat siang."

 _Oh shit!_

Taehyung cepat-cepat bangun dari pangkuan Jungkook kemudian merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit kusut.

"Taehyung?"

Sepasang kekasih itu kompak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu begitu mendengar suara berat yang familiar di telinga mereka.

"Namjoon-hyung?" Alis Jungkook seketika terangkat begitu melihat sosoo lain di belakang sepupunya. "Jin-hyung?"

"Hㅡ hai." Seokjin tersenyum canggung.

Tatapan Jungkook kemudian teralih ke tangan mereka berdua yang saling bertautan.

"Oh? Kalian berdua sudah resmi? Baguslah." Komentarnya.

Pernyataan pria kelinci itu sontak membuat tiga pria lainnya melemparkan tatapan tanya padanya.

" _Ck_! Kalian datang dengan bergandengan tangan. Bukankah itu sebuah tanda jika kalian memang sudah lebih dari sekedar teman?" Jungkook melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Lagipula baru kali ini aku melihat Namjoon-hyung mau bergandengan tangan dengan seseorang."

Pipi Seokjin seketika merona. Buru-buru ia lepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Namjoon, mengundang rasa kecewa di hati yang lebih muda.

"Kookie tolong belikan aku _Onigiri_ dan _Lemon Tea_ di kafetaria ya?"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook penuh arti. Pria itu mendengus, paham dengan maksud tatapan yang diberikan oleh sang kekasih.

Ya, dia sedang diusir. Secara halus.

"Baik baik. Tuna?" Taehyung mengangguk cepat. " _Anything else?_ "

Pria bersurai _blonde_ tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Abaikan godaan suster-suster genit itu, mengerti?"

Jungkook tertawa kecil seraya beranjak menghampiri sang kekasih.

" _Don't worry about that. I'm all yours baby._ " Ia mengecup singkat bibir Taehyung kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan.

Taehyung bergegas duduk di kursinya begitu sang kekasih sudah menghilang dari ruangannya.

"Silahkan duduk Namjoon-hyung, Seokjin-hyung." Ia tersenyum kotak.

"Terima kasih."

Namjoon tersenyum kecil seraya mendudukkan diri di kursi diikuti oleh Seokjin yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jadi, ada masalah apa?"

Taehyung memandangi Namjoon dan Seokjin secara bergantian.

"Ini tentang program yang kita bicarakan beberapa hari lalu."

Sudut bibir Taehyung terangkat.

" _Ow,_ jadi bagaimana? Apa kau sudah mengetahui hasilnya?"

Namjoon menggeleng.

"Belum." Ia menatap Taehyung serius. "Dan aku punya pertanyaan mengenai hal itu."

Pria bersurai _blonde_ melirik ke arah Seokjin yang saat ini tengah menundukkan kepala sambil memainkan jari-jarinya di atas meja.

 _Ada apa ini sebenarnya?_

"Oke, silahkan _hyung_."

"Saat di cafe tadi aku terus memonitor detak jantungku dan memang kecepatan detaknya naik secara mendadak ketika Seokjin datang." Namjoon melirik pria di sebelahnya. "Lalu secara tidak sengaja aku memegang nadi Seokjin dan ternyata irama jantungnya sama denganku."

Taehyung memandangi sang _hyung_ tak percaya.

 _What the_ _ㅡ_ _jangan bilang dia datang ke sini hanya untuk menanyakan hal itu?!_

"Kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi? Apakah Seokjin juga mengalami hal yang sama denganku?"

Oh, betapa Taehyung ingin sekali meneriaki _hyungnya_ yang kelewat tidak peka ini.

"Oh? Apa benar begitu Jin-hyung?" Tanyanya setenang mungkin.

Bagaimanapun juga ia harus tetap sabar meskipun gemas dengan tingkah Namjoon.

"Uㅡ um aku hanya merasa jantungku berdetak sedikit cepat saja." Jawab Seokjin lirih.

"Tidak. Detak jantungnya sama denganku, begitu juga dengan iramanya."

Pria bersurai _ash brown_ menatap Taehyung yakin. Ia tak menyadari rona kemerahan yang kembali mewarnai wajah manis Seokjin.

"Baik." Sang psikolog menghela napas pelan. "Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua."

Sudut bibir Namjoon seketika terangkat, menampakkan sepasang lubang kecil di sisi kanan dan kiri pipinya.

" _Good_. Jadi apa yangㅡ"

"Tapi aku memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu kalian karena alasan-alasan tertentu."

Ujaran Taehyung itu membuat Namjoon menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Kenapa? Hal itu penting untukku dan Seokjin." Ujarnya seraya menggenggam tangan Seokjin di bawah meja.

"Aku tahu, tapi akan lebih baik jika kalian berdua yang menemukan sendiri permasalahannya."

"Taeㅡ"

" _Hyung_ , kau dan Seokjin tidak sakit. Semua gejala yang kau alami itu ada hubungannya dengan hatimu." Taehyung bisa menangkap ekspresi kebingungan di wajah Namjoon. "Aku tahu kau belum pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya, tapi aku ingin dirimu bisa menemukan sendiri titik permasalahan yang sedang kau alami."

Pria bersurai _blonde_ mengetuk-ngetukkan pensilnya ke atas meja.

"Banyak-banyaklah melakukan kegiatan bersama Seokjin jika kau ingin mengetahui jawabannya."

Seokjin melemparkan tatapan tak percaya pada Taehyung. Apa sahabatnya ini sedang mencoba mendekatkan Namjoon dengan dirinya?

"Baiklah."

Ia sontak menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pria bersurai _ash brown_ di sebelahnya. Iris gelapnya tampak membola karena kaget dengan jawaban yang diberikan Namjoon.

 _What?_

"Aku akan sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Seokjin mulai besok."

 _Apa aku sedang bermimpi?_

"Bagus, hubungi aku jika kau punya pertanyaan lainnya." Taehyung tersenyum kotak, pandangannya kemudian beralih pada Seokjin yang masih memasang ekspresi _shock_ di wajahnya.

"Dan Seokjin _hyung,_ kusarankan untuk segera menutup mulutmu sebelum kursiku basah karena air liur. Setelah ini aku masih ada sesi konsultasi lain, aku tak mau klienku duduk di tempat yang basah."

Pria yang lebih tua buru-buru menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengusap sudut bibirnya dengan lengan _sweater_. Kedua telinganya tampak memerah karena malu.

Sungguh Seokjin merasa bodoh dengan tingkah lakunya sendiri.

"Ada lagi yang ingin ditanyakan?"

"Kurasa tidak. Kalau begitu terima kasih Taehyung-ah, maaf sudah mengganggu jam makan siangmu." Namjoon bangun dari duduknya diikuti oleh yang lebih tua.

"Rrrㅡ Taehyung, dimana kamar mandinya?" Tanya Seokjin.

"Dari sini lurus saja ke kanan, letaknya di ujung lorong."

"Terima kasih. Aku ke kamar mandi dulu, nanti tunggu saja di mobil."

Seokjin segera beranjak ke luar dari ruangan Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Namjoon. Begitu pintu ruangan itu tertutup, Taehyung mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat otak Namjoon kembali berpikir.

"Kau tahu Namjoon-hyung, keadaan emosi juga bisa mempengaruhi detak jantung seseorang _,_ salah satunya saat mereka sedang jatuh cinta."

Pria yang lebih tua tak merespon ucapan Taehyung.

 _Apa mungkin aku sedang jatuh cinta?_

* * *

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

* * *

" _H_ _ㅡ_ _hyung_." Jimin mencoba menahan pergerakan tangan Yoongi yang bergerak menggerayangi tubuhnya.

Mereka sedang ada di studio, demi tuhan. Bagaimana jika ada yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam dan melihat mereka beradegan tidak pantas seperti ini. Jimin tak akan berani untuk memunculkan wajah di sini lagi dan hal itu pasti akan berdampak juga pada karir Yoongi.

" _Hyu_ _ㅡ_ _ngh_! Bㅡ berhenti!

Yoongi sama sekali tak mendengarkan protesan sang kekasih. Ia terus saja melancarkan aksinya yang kali ini menyasar ke bagian leher. Mencoba memberi tanda kepemilikan di kulit Jimin.

" _Hyung_!"

Tubuh si pria pucat tampak tersentak menjauh beberapa senti akibat dorongan yang diberikan oleh Jimin.

"Kita sedang ada di studiomu _hyung_. Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?!"

Yoongi mendecih.

"Takut dilihat Hoseok maksudnya? Kenapa? Takut dia menjauh karena tahu kau sudah punya kekasih?"

Ucapan bernada tajam dari Yoongi itu membuat Jimin menghela napas lelah.

" _Hyung_ , aku sudah bilang kalau kami hanya teman di klub _dance_. Dia tak menganggapku lebih dari itu."

"Tahu darimana jika dia sama sekali tak memiliki maksud terselubung terhadap dirimu?" Tanyanya dengan wajah datar.

"Berhenti menuduh yang bukan-bukan." Jimin berusaha menahan rasa kesalnya yang mulai memuncak. "Kau tidak punya hak untuk menuduh Hoseok-hyung seperti itu meskipun kau adalah kekasihku."

Yoongi tersenyum sinis.

"Oh, jadi sekarang aku tidak punya hak? Meskipun aku tahu siapa sebenarnya Hoseok yang sedang kau bela itu?"

"Dia hanya seorang teman yang baik dan menyenangkan! Kenapa kau tidak paham-paham juga?!" Jawab Jimin frustasi. "Aku hanya ingin punya teman di kampus _hyung._ Tolong kau mengerti."

"Silahkan jika kau ingin berteman dengan siapapun, aku tak akan melarang. Aku hanya minta dirimu untuk menjauhi Hoseok, itu saja."

Pria yang lebih muda kembali menghela napas jengah.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan temanku hanya karena keegoisanmu. Pembicaraan ini selesai. Sampai jumpa di rumah."

Jimin mendorong pelan tubuh Yoongi agar dirinya bisa bergerak keluar dari himpitan antara sang kekasih dan tembok studio. Percuma bicara dengan Yoongi di saat seperti ini, bukannya menyelesaikan masalah, tapi malah menambah masalah. Lebih baik dia pulang lebih dulu dan mendinginkan kepalanya di rumah.

"Hoseok adalah pemilik entertainment ini."

Langkah Jimin seketika terhenti begitu mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan oleh sang kekasih.

"Kemarin saat kau menyebut namanya kukira dia adalah orang lain, tapi saat kulihat wajahnya tadi, ternyata mereka adalah orang yang sama."

 _What?_

Pria bersurai _blonde_ membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Yoongi.

"Jangan bercanda _hyung,_ tidak mungkin diaㅡ"

"Dia Jung Hoseok, produser musik di bawah nama J-Hope. Selain pemilik entertainment ini, dia juga pemilik _dance academy_ bernama _Hopes._ Kalau kau masih tidak percaya tanya saja pada Junhyung-hyung."

Jimin tampak terdiam di tempat, sama sekali tak merespon kata-kata Yoongi. Otaknya masih berusaha memproses informasi mengejutkan yang masuk secara mendadak ke kepalanya.

 _Jika seperti itu faktanya, apa Yoongi-hyung takut aku mengacaukan karirnya?_

"Aku melarangmu bukan karena takut karirku akan rusak Jiminie."

Tubuhnya tersentak pelan saat merasakan napas hangat menyapu permukaan bibirnya.

"Dia itu _playboy_. Aku tak akan pernah rela jika kau sampai direbut oleh pria seperti dia."

Yoongi mengangkat dagu Jimin, mempertemukan kedua iris gelap milik mereka.

"Aku lebih takut kehilangan dirimu daripada karirku." Ujarnya seraya mengusap pelan pipi tembam sang kekasih. "Aku mencintaimu, Park Jimin. Tak akan kubiarkan seorangpun menyakitimu, apalagi mengambilmu dariku."

Oh betapa Jimin saat ini berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menahan air matanya yang sudah mengambang di pelupuk mata.

" _I'm sorry_." Ujarnya dengan suara yang bergetar.

" _No, don't cry baby."_

Pria yang lebih tua segera membawa Jimin ke dalam pelukannya kemudian memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di puncak kepala sang kekasih. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh ramping itu bergetar di pelukannya.

Jimin menangis, dan itu semua karena dirinya.

"Aku yang salah karena terlalu emosi dan tak menjelaskan padamu secara baik-baik. Aku minta maaf Jiminie." Yoongi mengusap sayang kepala kekasihnya. " _Stop crying, okay?_ "

"Aㅡ aku juga mㅡ minta maaf kㅡkarena sudah membentakmu taㅡtadi."

Jimin sedikit mengangkat wajahnya, menatap penuh rasa bersalah pada Yoongi dengan mata yang basah karena air mata. Hal itu tentu saja membuat hati Yoongi mencelos. Dia memang tipikal orang yang dingin dan masa bodoh, tapi jauh di dalam dirinya ia selalu punya _soft spot_ khusus untuk Jimin.

" _I'ts okay_." Yoongi tersenyum kecil. "Dan untuk masalah Hoseok, kau boleh berteman dengannya."

"Jㅡ jika _hyung_ tidak suka, aku akan menjauhinya."

Yang lebih tua tampak menggelengkan kepala seraya mengusap pipi tembam sang kekasih.

"Selama dia baik padamu, kurasa tidak masalah. Tapi berjanjilah untuk melapor padaku jika dia mulai berbuat yang aneh-aneh padamu."

Sudut bibir Jimin seketika terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman lebar.

"Aku janji! Terima kasih _hyung!_ " Ujarnya seraya memeluk erat tubuh Yoongi.

Yoongi menyunggingkan senyum lega karena Jimin sudah kembali tersenyum seperti biasanya.

" _Anything for my baby._ "

* * *

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

* * *

"Maaf aku lama."

Seokjin buru-buru memasang sabuk pengamannya, sedikit merasa tidak enak karena terlalu lama membuat Namjoon menunggu.

"Tak apa."

Pria bersurai _ash brown_ tersenyum kecil, menampilkan sepasang lesung pipi yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi pemandangan favorit Seokjin.

"Seokjin."

Pria yang lebih tua mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pria di sampingnya.

"Hum?"

"Apa kau pernah merasakan jatuh cinta?"

Seokjin mengerjap matanya bingung.

"Umm pernah, kenapa memangnya?"

Jantung Seokjin mendadak berdetak kencang saat Namjoon menatapnya tepat di mata.

"Beritahu aku bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta.

"Hㅡ huh?"

* * *

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

.

.

* * *

 _Updateee~_

Maafkan hamba yang kembali ngaret update ehehe.

Terima kasih buat yang udah ngefollow, ngefave dan ngereview ff ini! Juga buat readernim kesayangan saya yang udah setia dan sabar menunggu, Terima kasih banyak!

Kutunggu komentar kalian di kolom review yaaa!

 _See you in the next chapter!_


	11. Ex

**Dimple**

 _Chapter 11: Ex_

* * *

 _BTS Fanfiction_

 _Romance, Humor, University!AU, BoyxBoy_

 _Main!Namjin, Slight!Yoonmin, Kookv_

 _Rating: M_

* * *

.

.

.

 _Happy Reading! -Buttermints-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Seokjin melemparkan tubuhnya ke sofa berwarna _baby blue_ yang berada di ruang tengah apartemennya. Detak jantungnya benar-benar tidak bisa dikontrol sejak Namjoon melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat seluruh kata-katanya tersangkut di tenggorokan.

 _"Beritahu aku bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta."_

 _God!_ Apa yang harus Seokjin katakan jika model pertanyaannya seperti itu?! Alhasil dia tak menjawab dan membiarkan pertanyaan Namjoon menguap begitu saja tadi.

Oke, Seokjin memang pernah beberapa kali terlibat dalam hubungan percintaan, tapi pengalamannya itu tak serta merta bisa membuatnya menjelaskan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Setiap orang itu berbeda, tanda-tanda yang dirasakan pun juga pasti akan berbeda. Lagipula untuk apa Namjoon bertanya hal seperti itu padanya, dia kan bukan anak remaja yang baru pertama kaliㅡ

 _Tunggu._

Pria bersurai gelap langsung menegakkan tubuhnya begitu sebuah kemungkinan yang terdengar sedikit bodoh terlintas di benaknya.

"Apa jangan-jangan Namjoon memang tidak pernah jatuh cinta?" Ujarnya ragu. " _Aish,_ tapi apa iya begitu?"

Seokjin menghela napas lelah. Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini sampai-sampai membuat pikiran dan hatinya menjadi kacau. Rasanya hari ini ia ingin tidur saja sampai besok pagi dan mengesampingkan revisi skripsinya untuk sementara waktu. Ia tak rela memori indahnya dengan Namjoon tadi terhapus begitu saja oleh serentetan coretan di kertas _draftnya_.

"Lebih baik aku segera mandi dan istirahat. Konsultasi berikutnya masih besok lusa, aku bisa mengerjakan revisiku besok." Ujarnya.

PING!

 _ **1 New Message from Namjoon!**_

"Namjoon?" Gumamnya heran.

 _ **Fr: Namjoon**_

 _Datanglah ke Sugar Cube besok saat jam makan siang._

"Dia mengajakku bertemu lagi?" Seokjin kembali membaca isi pesan singkat itu, memastikan jika dia memang tidak salah baca. " _Oh god._ "

Sudut bibirnya seketika terangkat begitu tinggi. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke atas bantal sofa kemudian mulai berteriak girang seperti anak remaja. Meskipun ia belum bisa memastikan apakah pertemuan besok itu merupakan sebuah kencan, tapi ia tetap merasa senang. Asalkan berdua saja, kencan atau tidak bukan masalah untuknya.

 _He's madly in love, with Kim Namjoon_.

"Aku akan datang ke cafe lebih awal lalu mengerjakan revisi sampai Namjoon datang. Dengan begitu semua urusan akan selesai tepat waktu." Gumamnya antusias.

DRRT! DRRT!

Seokjin kembali membawa ponsel dengan _case_ bermotif pisang itu ke depan wajahnya.

 _ **Unknown Number's calling...**_

" _Unknown number_?" Ia menggeser tombol hijau di layar dengan dahi yang berkerut. "Halo?"

 _"Ah syukurlah, kukira kau sudah ganti nomor."_ Ucap pria di seberang penuh kelegaan.

Seokjin menegakkan tubuhnya ketika mendengar suara yang begitu familiar di telinganya itu.

 _Suara ini_ _ㅡ_

"Ken?"

Pria di seberang terkekeh pelan.

 _"Kau masih mengingatku ternyata. Apa kabar Jinnie?"_

* * *

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

* * *

Namjoon menutup pintu rumahnya dengan wajah berseri-seri. Entah kenapa hari ini rasanya ia begitu bahagia. Pekerjaannya memang masih menumpuk seperti biasanya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak merasa stres seperti hari-hari kemarin.

Sejak Seokjin datang, ia merasa hidupnya lebih bahagia.

Jangan tanya kenapa, sebab ia juga tak terlalu paham alasannya. Namun ia yakin, seiring berjalannya waktu, ia pasti bisa menemukan alasan mengapa Seokjin seperti menjadi begitu penting untuknya.

"Kuselesaikan pekerjaanku malam ini agar besok aku bisa lebih bebas mengobrol dengan Seokjin." Gumamnya dengan senyum yang begitu lebar.

Suara televisi yang berasal dari ruang tengah membuat senyumnya luntur seketika. Ada tiga orang yang bisa masuk dengan bebas ke rumahnya, yaitu ayahnya, ibunya, dan si kuda _mood breaker._

Ia benar-benar tak berharap Hoseok yang datang karena _moodnya_ sekarang sedang bagus danㅡ

"Kau sudah pulang? _Wellcome home brother_!" Sambut pria bersurai oranye di depan televisi.

ㅡia tak sudi jika _moodnya_ dirusak dengan kehadiran pria matahari itu.

Namjoon menghela napasnya pelan.

"Bukankah sudak kubilang berkali-kali jangan jadi _intruder_ di rumahku? Kau itu melanggar privasi orang."

"Aku hanya menumpang sebentar untuk menonton." Sahutnya seraya menyuap _potato chips_ rendah lemak yang ia curi dari kulkas Namjoon.

"Kau itu punya satu set _home theatre_ yang bahkan lebih lengkap daripada milikku! _For a god sake_."

"Tak baik marah-marah setelah pulang kerja Namjoonie, lebih baik kau duduk sini dan menonton denganku." Hoseok menepuk-nepuk kursi ruang kosong di sebelahnya dengan tatapan yang masih fokus ke layar televisi.

"Film apa?"

"Trilogi _Fifty Shades._ "

" _No_."

"Ayolah, ini bahkan lebih menarik daripada acara _National Geographic_ yang sering kau tonton itu." Bujuk Hoseok.

"Aku lebih suka melihat beruang kutub berburu anjing laut daripada film yang sedang kau tonton."Namjoon melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Oh ya, besok kau tidak perlu datang ke cafe."

Kepala Hoseok otomatis menoleh dengan alis yang terangkat begitu tinggi.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada alasan. Lagipula untuk apa kau masih bekerja di cafeku hah? Kau sudah punya pekerjaan bagus dan uang yang banyak. Beri kesempatan untuk orang lain yang lebih butuh pekerjaan." Sahut pria bersurai _ash brown_ sedikit sewot.

" _Aish_ , aku bosan terus-terusan berhadapan dengan kertas dan layar komputer." Keluhnya. "Lagipula cafemu juga jadi berkali lipat lebih ramai berkat ketampanan wajahku."

Namjoon memutar matanya bosan. Pria kuda satu ini benar-benar.

"Mereka datang bukan untuk melihat wajahmu _Jung Horse-seok._ Pegawaiku yang lain bahkan jauh lebih menarik untuk dilihat daripada dirimu."

Hoseok menggumamkan kata _'whatever'_ kemudian kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya ke televisi.

"Jangan-jangan kau ada kencan di cafemu besok, jadi kau melarangku datang kesana."

Tak ada jawaban.

Kepala Hoseok kembali menoleh ke sebelahnya secara instan. Seringai lebar tampak mengembang di wajahnya saat melihat ekspresi pura-pura tak peduli yang ditampakkan oleh Namjoon.

"Tepat sasaran, saudaraku?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Aaa kutebak kau pergi kencan dengan pria cantik yang beberapa hari lalu kesini itu, benar kan?"

Hoseok menaik turunkan alisnya, menggoda sang pemilik rumah yang masih setia memasang wajah datar dan melayangkan tatapan malas ke arahnya.

"Jangan datang besok atau kau kupecat." Pria bersurai _ash brown_ melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga. Sama sekali tak mengindahkan pertanyaan yang diucapkan oleh Hoseok. "Dan cepat pergi dari sini, aku butuh ketenangan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanku."

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia tahu jika sebenarnya pria batu itu merasa malu karena ketahuan, hanya saja dia pintar mengontrol ekspresinya hingga menutupi perasaan yang sebenarnya dia rasakan. Orang lain boleh saja tertipu, tapi tidak dengan Hoseok.

"Setidaknya dia sudah mengalami kemajuan. Semoga saja pria yang sedang bersamanya sekarang bisa sabar menghadapi ketidak pekaan Namjoon yang di atas rata-rata itu." Ujarnya seraya kembali fokus ke adegan Anastasia Steele dan Christian Gray di layar.

* * *

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

* * *

Siang itu cafe milik Namjoon terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya. Banyak anak-anak berseragam sekolah yang mengantri di kasir untuk memesan menu yang disediakan oleh cafe. Hari ini memang sedang ada festival seni di _21st Century University,_ jadi maklum saja jika banyak anak-anak sekolah berkeliaran di area sekitar universitas.

" _Huff_ , untung saja masih dapat tempat di bawah." Desah Seokjin seraya meletakkan ranselnya di atas meja.

Tasnya terlalu berat jika harus dibawa naik tangga, ia tidak mau sampai sakit pinggang hanya karena buku-buku di tasnya itu. Rasa sakit sudah pasti akan membuat moodnya jelek.

Tidak mungkin kan dia menemui Namjoon dengan mood yang jelek. Bisa-bisa pria tampan itu malah menjauhinya nanti dan perjuangan Seokjin merubah warna rambutnya jadi sia-sia.

" _Good_ , masih satu jam lagi. Lebih baik aku mulai sekarang."

Seokjin segera menghidupkan laptopnya seraya menyesap _Raspberry Lemonade_ yang sudah dia pesan.

PING!

Pandangannya seketika beralih ke layar ponselnya yang menyala. Ia meraih benda persegi itu kemudian tersenyum kecil saat mengetahui siapa orang yang baru saja mengiriminya pesan.

 _ **Fr: Kennn**_

 _Jangan lupa makan siang Jin. Tubuhmu butuh nutrisi agar tetap seksi_ _;)_

"Menyebalkan." Kekehnya seraya membalas pesan yang berasal dari sang mantan kekasih.

Ya, Ken atau Lee Jaehwan merupakan mantan kekasihnya. Mereka mulai menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak kelas tiga SMA dan mengakhiri hubungan sekitar tiga tahun lalu karena permintaan ibu Seokjin. Pada awalnya sang ibu memang menyetujui hubungan mereka, tapi karena Ken harus melanjutkan kuliah di Inggris, sang ibu meminta Seokjin untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Karena menurut sang ibu, _long distance relationship_ terlalu beresiko untuk Seokjin.

Saat itu merupakan saat yang berat untuk mereka berdua. Ayolah, pasangan mana yang rela berpisah disaat kedua belah pihak masih sama-sama saling mencintai. Meski akhirnya mereka berpisah, tetap saja rasanya sulit untuk menerima keadaan. Hubungan mereka pasca berpisah baik-baik saja sampai di tahun kedua dimana Ken menghilang secara mendadak. Mereka benar-benar kehilangan kontak selama dua tahun dan sejak saat itulah Seokjin mulai bisa _move on_ dari Ken.

Baginya _move on_ itu menghilangkan perasaannya pada seseorang, bukan melupakan kenangan ataupun orang yang dulu pernah bersamanya. Maka dari itu ketika Ken mendadak menghubunginya lagi kemarin, ia merespon dengan senang hati.

Sebagai teman lama.

"Seokjin?"

Seokjin tampak mendongakkan kepalanya dan terkejut ketika melihat sosok pria yang sedang berdiri di samping mejanya.

"Ken?"

Pria tinggi itu bergegas memeluk Seokjin yang masih berada dalam posisi duduk tanpa ragu. Ia sama sekali tak peduli jika tindakannya ini menarik perhatian para pengunjung cafe karena yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah Seokjin.

Sang mantan kekasih yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya.

" _Oh god, I really miss you Jinnie._ "

Seokjin terkekeh seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Ken.

" _I miss you too._ "

Ken melepas pelukannya dengan perlahan. Oh, betapa dia begitu merindukan sosok di depannya ini. Jika saja ia dan Seokjin masih menjadi sepasang kekasih, ia tak akan ragu untuk mencium pria itu saat ini juga.

"Tak kusangka kita bertemu di sini. Duduklah." Seokjin melemparkan senyum kecil pada Ken.

Pria itu tampak mengangguk kemudian mendudukkan diri di hadapan Seokjin.

"Jadi kau akan bertemu dengan temanmu di sini?"

Seokjin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ah ya, maaf semalam aku menolak ajakanmu untuk bertemu. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membatalkan janji dengan temanku."

Ken tersenyum kecil. "Tak apa. Toh sekarang kita sudah bertemu meskipun tak sengaja hehe. Lagipula tidak enak juga jika kau harus membatalkan janji dengan temanmu hanya untuk menemuiku."

"Kau tetap pengertian, seperti dulu."

"Kau juga tetap cantik, bahkan lebih cantik daripada dulu."

PLAK!

Ken tampak mengaduh kesakitan akibat geplakan sayang yang baru saja diberikan oleh Seokjin.

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong. Lagipula aku ini pria tulen tahu!"

Ucapan bernada kesal itu tak ayal membuat Ken tertawa kencang.

 _He missed a moment like this, really._

"Kau tetap terlihat cantik di mataku, meskipun kau adalah seorang pria tulen." Ia tersenyum seraya menggenggam lembut tangan Seokjin di atas meja. " _My pretty Seokjin._ "

TAK!

"Satu porsi _Cheese Twist_ tanpa mayo atas nama Kim Seokjin."

Sepasang pria itu kompak menoleh ke arah pegawai cafe yang baru saja meletakkan pesanan. Seokjin buru-buru menarik tangannya dari genggaman Ken.

"Aㅡ ah ya, terima kasih."

Pria bersurai oranye tampak menyunggingkan senyum lebar sebelum beranjak meninggalkan meja Seokjin. Begitu ia sampai di dapur, senyum menyilaukannya tadi berubah menjadi raut penasaran.

"Mereka mencurigakan." Gumamnya seraya merogoh benda persegi yang tersimpan di kantong celananya.

Ia tampak mencari kontak seseorang kemudian menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

 _"Halo? Ada apa menelepon?"_

"Kau jadi bertemu dengan Seokjin hari ini?"

 _"Memang kenapa?"_ Tanya pria di seberang.

"Begini _dude_ , sekarang aku sedang ada di cafe danㅡ"

 _"What?! Bukankah sudah kubilang jika kau tidak perlu datang ke cafe hari ini?!"_

"Aish, tenang dulu akuㅡ"

 _"Aku benar-benar akan membuat perhitungan denganmu Jung Hoseok!"_

Hoseok mendesah malas.

"Ya ya, terserah. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan informasi penting kepadamu."

 _"Apa?"_ Sahut pria di seberang tak tertarik.

"Seokjin sudah di cafe dan dia sedang bersama seorang pria."

 _"Ya, lalu?"_

"Kenapa kau tampak tenang sekali? Pujaan hatimu sedang bersama pria lain bodoh!" Ujar Hoseok kesal.

 _"Hoseok, pria itu bisa saja teman atau saudaranya yang tak sengaja bertemu dengan Seokjin di cafe. Apa yang aneh dengan hal itu? Dan satu lagi, Seokjin bukan pujaan hatiku."_

Pria bersurai oranye tertawa mengejek.

"Oh mungkin kau benar _jenius_ , tapi teman atau saudara tak mungkin melakukan pelukan erat, menggoda Seokjin sampai dia salah tingkah, atau memegang tangannya di atas meja."

Sambungan telepon itu mendadak hening. Pria di seberang sana tak merespon penjelasan yang dilontarkan oleh Hoseok selama beberapa detik.

 _"Aku akan sampai dalam 10 menit."_

Hoseok menyeringai.

"Bagus, datang dan buktikan sendiri jika apa yang kukatakan tadi itu memang benar. Selamat siang _jenius_."

 _"Ah, Hoseok!"_

Hoseok batal mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan kembali menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya.

"Ya? Apa lagi?"

 _"Tolong awasi Seokjin, aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya. Terima kasih."_

PIP!

" _Pfft!_ Bukan pujaan hati kepalamu." Gumam Hoseok setengah tertawa.

Ia tampak mengantongi ponselnya dan kembali ke counter cafe di bagian depan untuk menjalankan tugasnya sebagai mata-mata. Sementara Hoseok sibuk mencari posisi yang pas untuk melakukan pengawasan, Seokjin dan Ken tampak kembali mengobrol seperti tadi. Sama sekali tak sadar jika mereka sedang diawasi.

"Jadi sekarang kau sedang menyelesaikan skripsimu?" Ken menyesap _Iced Mochaccinonya_ perlahan.

"Uhum, revisi terakhir. Jika semuanya berjalan dengan baik, satu bulan lagi aku sudah bisa sidang." Jawab Seokjin yang kemudian mendapat anggukan pelan dari pria di depannya. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Semalam kau belum cerita tentang pendidikanmu."

"Aku sudah lulus awal tahun kemarin." Ken tersenyum lebar. "Sekarang aku bekerja sebagai animator di perusahaan game _Triangle._ "

"Woah! _Triangle_? Itu kan perusahaan game terkenal di Korea! Kau kerja di sana?" Ujar Seokjin tak percaya.

Ken tertawa kecil.

"Aku juga tak percaya bisa kerja di perusahaan itu. Kalau bukan karena rekomendasi dari universitasku, akan sulit sekali masuk kesana. Seleksinya sangat ketat."

"Hebat! Kau harus mentraktirku kapan-kapan."

"Dengan senang hati Jin. Kau boleh minta apapun."

Sudut bibir Seokjin seketika terangkat, membentuk senyum yang begitu lebar. _Well_ , beberapa hari lalu Seokjin berencana untuk datang ke acara _food festival_ bersama Yoongi dan Jimin, tapi daripada dia harus membayar makanannya sendiri dan menjadi obat nyamuk, lebih baik dia mengajak Ken saja kesana.

Makan banyak tanpa membayar? Oh, Seokjin suka sekali itu.

"Jin? Hey, kau melamun?"

Seokjin segera tersadar dari lamunannya saat tangannya kembali dipegang oleh Ken. Mereka berdua kemudian sama-sama tertawa. Bagi orang-orang yang tidak tahu, mereka pasti menganggap jika Seokjin dan Ken merupakan sepasang kekasih. Bagaimana tidak, interaksi yang sejak tadi mereka lakukan terlihat romantis layaknya pasangan yang sedang diliputi kebahagiaan.

"Jin akuㅡ"

"Seokjin."

Pasangan berstatus mantan kekasih itu kompak menolehkan kepalanya ke sebelah mereka. Seokjin seketika terpana begitu melihat sosok tinggi bersurai _ash brown_ yang tengah mengenakan kaos _turtleneck_ hitam dengan lengan kaos yang digulung sampai siku, rambut sedikit acak-acakan, dan sebuah kacamata yang terpasang manis di wajahnya.

 _Oh god, he looks hot._

"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu."

"Ahㅡ um tak apa Namjoon-ah." Jawab Seokjin gugup.

Namjoon tampak berdiri kaku di sebelah meja sambil memandang lurus ke tangan mereka berdua yang masih bertautan di atas meja. Matanya kemudian melirik ke arah pria yang duduk di hadapan Seokjin.

 _Hoseok benar, mereka tidak terlihat seperti teman biasa._

Perasaan Namjoon sekarang benar-benar campur aduk, penasaran, kesal, dan entah kenapa ia juga merasa kecewa. Ia tak begitu yakin dengan apa yang tengah dirasakannya saat ini, yang jelas ia sangat ingin menarik tangan Seokjin agar terlepas dari genggaman pria asing itu kemudian membawa Seokjin pergi dari sini.

 _Tenang Namjoon, emosi tak akan menyelesaikan masalah._

Pria berkacamata itu tampak menghela napas sebelum bicara.

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" Ucapnya seraya kembali menatap tautan tangan mereka.

Seokjin yang menyadari tatapan itu segera menarik tangannya dari genggaman Ken.

"Tㅡ tidak, kami tak sengaja bertemu tadi. Um, duduklah." Ia bergegas menggeser duduknya kemudian memindahkan barang-barangnya, memberikan ruang untuk Namjoon.

Entah kenapa rasa gugup mendadak menghampiri Seokjin, terutama saat Namjoon melemparkan tatapan dingin pada Ken sedetik setelah Seokjin melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Sumpah ia benar-benar tidak sadar jika Ken masih memegang tangannya.

 _Sial, kenapa aku merasa seperti seorang kekasih yang baru saja ketahuan selingkuh?!_

Seokjin melirik takut-takut ke arah pria yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sungguh aura Namjoon saat ini begitu dingin dan menakutkan, sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Ia benar-benar takut untuk memulai pembicaraan, tapi jika ia tak memulainya duluan suasana pasti akan canggung.

"Aㅡ ah Namjoon perkenalkan ini Ken. Ken ini Namjoon, temanku."

Ken tampak mengulurkan tangan dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Namaku Lee Jaehwan, tapi orang-orang sering memanggilku Ken."

"Kim Namjoon." Jawabnya singkat seraya menyambut uluran tangan Ken

"Senang bertemu denganmu Namjoon-ssi." Ken melepas tangan Namjoon kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Seokjin. "Kalau begitu aku kembali saja sekarang."

"Bㅡ baiklah kalau begitu, salam untuk ibumu ya." Seokjin tersenyum kecil.

"Uhum, salam juga untuk nyonya Kim. Kapan-kapan aku akan main ke restorannya." Sahut Ken seraya berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku duluan Namjoon-ssi."

"Ya, terima kasih sudah menemani Seokjin."

"Bukan masalah hehe. _Bye bye Jinnie._ "

Seokjin tertawa kecil seraya melambaikan tangannya pada Ken, tak sadar dengan kondisi pria di sebelahnya yang kembali tegang setelah mendengar kata 'Jinnie' yang diucapkan oleh Ken.

"Jinnie?"

Pria bersurai _blonde_ reflek menoleh ke arah Namjoon.

"Ah itu nama panggilan untukku."

"Apa dia kekasihmu?" Tanya Namjoon.

"Iㅡ itu kami memang pernah menjadi kekasih, tㅡ tapi itu dulu."

Namjoon menoleh. "Maksudmu?"

"Dia mantan kekasihku."

Jawaban singkat yang diucapkan oleh Seokjin itu membuat Namjoon bisa kembali bernapas dengan lega. Meskipun belum sepenuhnya hilang, setidaknya rasa kesal yang dia rasakan sudah tidak sebesar tadi saat dia baru datang kemari.

Ya, dia masih sedikit sensitif karena pria itu mantan kekasih Seokjin.

"Nㅡ Namjoon? Apa sebelum kemari kau mengalami sesuatu?" Tanya Seokjin takut-takut.

Namjoon menaikkan alisnya. "Kurasa tidak, kenapa memangnya?"

"Tadi moodmu terlihat jelek saat datang kemari, kukira ada sesuatu yang terjadi."

"Apa aku menakutimu?"

"Sedikit hehe." Seokjin tampak menggaruk belakang lehernya sambil mengeluarkan tawa canggung.

Pria yang lebih muda tersenyum tipis. "Aku minta maaf. Um, bagaimana jika kita pindah tempat saja agar kau lebih nyaman?"

Seokjin menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak tidak, tidak perlu. Kita di sini saja, sungguh aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tak apa, kau boleh tentukan tempatnya. Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku." Namjoon tersenyum lebar hingga memunculkan lesung pipi miliknya.

Sungguh Seokjin lemah dengan cekungan di pipi Namjoon itu.

"Bㅡ baiklah kalau begitu." Jawabnya gugup. "Aku yang menentukan tempatnya?"

Namjoon mengangguk mantap.

"Kemana saja?"

Namjoon kembali mengangguk.

"Jika aku minta ke _Everland_ apa kau akan mengabulkannya?"

Seokjin menatap ragu pada pria yang masih setia menyunggingkan senyum tampan di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja, ayo kita ke _Everland_."

Dan Seokjin tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya.

* * *

.

.

 _TBC_

.

.

* * *

Mohon maaf kl beberapa chapter belakangan rasanya agak membosankan *bow*. Aku bakal berusaha lagi di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.  
Oh iya, apa menurut readernim alur ceritanya terlalu lambat?

Untuk selanjutnya mungkin bakal ada sedikit drama di chapter depan ehee, biar ada panas-panasnya dikit XD

Terima kasih bagi yang masih setia menunggu dan membaca ff ini! Kutunggu komentar kalian di kolom review yaa!

 _See you in the next chapter!_


	12. Answer

**Dimple**

 _Chapter 12: Answer_

* * *

 _BTS Fanfiction_

 _Romance, Humor, University!AU, BoyxBoy_

 _Main!Namjin, Slight!Yoonmin, Kookv_

 _Rating: M_

* * *

.

.

.

 _Happy Reading! -Buttermints-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _"The answer is you."_

"UHUK!"

Namjoon memijit tengkuk Seokjin yang sibuk memuntahkan isi perutnya ke kloset. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di salah satu kamar mandi yang disediakan oleh _everland_. Mereka baru saja menaiki _roller coaster_ ㅡ _atas permintaan Seokjin_ _ㅡ_ dan langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi setelahnya karena Seokjin mual.

"Jika tidak kuat kenapa kau tadi minta naik _roller coaster_ hm?"

Pria berlesung pipi menyodorkan sebotol air mineral yang langsung diterima oleh Seokjin.

"Terima kasih." Ia segera berkumur-kumur dengan air itu kemudian memuntahkannya ke dalam kloset. "Uh, kepalaku pusing."

Namjoon membantu Seokjin berdiri dan memapahnya keluar dari bilik kamar mandi. "Kita pulang saja ya?"

"Pulang? Tapi kita baru naik tiga wahana." Sahutnya tak setuju.

"Kau harus istirahat, kita bisa datang lagi lain waktu."

Seokjin menggeleng cepat dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Tidak mau."

"Seokjin."

" _Noo_!"

Namjoon menghela napas dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Sikap Seokjin yang seperti anak kecil ini membuatnya tak bisa menolak keinginan pria itu. Sebelumnya ia sangat kebal dengan _aegyo_ jenis apapun, tapi entah kenapa yang satu ini seakan-akan menyuruhnya untuk menyerah dan mengabulkan apapun yang Seokjin inginkan.

" _Alright,_ tapi setelah ini tidak ada acara naik wahana ekstrim seperti _roller coaster_." Putus Namjoon.

" _What?!_ Tapi aku ingin naik _Hurricane_!" Seokjin kembali melayangkan protes pada pria yang lebih muda.

"Ikuti saranku atau kita pulang." Kalimat itu mengundang decihan kesal dari bibir Seokjin. "Aku ganti baju dulu, kau tunggu sebentar."

Rasa kesal Seokjin seketika menghilang begitu Namjoon menyebutkan kata 'baju'. Ia jadi mengingat kejadian saat turun dari _roller coaster_ tadi. Karena tak bisa menahan mual, ia sempat muntah sedikit di baju milik Namjoon ketika pria itu memapahnya ke toilet.

Benar-benar memalukan.

Untung saja Namjoon membawa baju ganti yang sempat ia titipkan di ranselnya tadi saat masih di parkiran. Meskipun begitu ia tetap merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat suasana jadi tidak nyaman.

"Harusnya hari ini jadi hari yang menyenangkan. _Stupid_ Kim Seokjin." Gumamnya pada cermin wastafel.

"Tak perlu kau pikirkan kejadian tadi." Tubuh Seokjin tersentak begitu mendengar suara Namjoon dari belakangnya. "Muntah itu manusiawi Seokjin."

Pria berlesung pipi tampak sedikit merapikan rambutnya kemudian kembali memakai topi yang berwarna senada dengan kaosnya. Seokjin tak merespon ucapan Namjoon, ia justru sibuk terpana dengan sosok tinggi di sebelahnya.

 _Kenapa dia bisa terlihat begitu tampan hanya dengan kaos hitam, kalung, dan topi di kepalanya?_

"Aku titip bajuku di ranselmu, tak apa? Sudah kubungkus dengan plastik agar noda dan baunya tidak mengenai bagian dalam tasmu."

Seokjin sontak menundukkan kepalanya saat mata mereka tak sengaja saling bertatapan.

"Aㅡ ah ya, tidak apa-apa." Ujarnya seraya meraih ransel hitam yang dipegang Namjoon, namun pegangan pada pergelangan tangannya membuat Seokjin melemparkan tatapan heran pada pria di depannya. "Huh?"

"Biar aku yang bawa tasnya." Namjoon tersenyum kecil seraya memakai tas berwarna hitam itu di punggungnya.

"Jangan! Biar aku saja yang bawa."

"Tak apa. Lagipula kau kan baru sembuh dari pusing dan mual, akan lebih baik jika sementara waktu kau tak membawa beban apapun sampai tubuhmu kembali normal." Jelas Namjoon.

"Uh tapiㅡ"

"Ayo."

Dan Seokjin sama sekali tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi ketika Namjoon menarik tangannya dan membawanya keluar dari toilet. Andai saja ia tak menundukkan kepalanya, orang-orang sudah pasti akan melihat rona merah yang sangat kentara di kedua pipi tembamnya. Sikap _gentleman_ yang ditunjukkan Namjoon selalu berhasil membuatnya tersipu.

Seokjin benar-benar lemah jika sudah menyangkut hal yang satu itu.

"Hmm, kita kemana sekarang?"

Namjoon tampak memandang lekat-lekat peta lokasi yang ia dapatkan di pintu masuk tadi. Sebelah tangannya masih setia menggenggam tangan Seokjin yang sama sekali tak bersuara.

"Di sini ada area _Plantopia_ dan _Zootopia_ , kau pilih yang mana?" Tanyanya.

" _P_ _ㅡ_ _plantopia_."

Suara lirih yang terbata-bata itu membuat Namjoon menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Lengannya langsung merangkul pinggang Seokjin defensif.

"Pusing lagi? Suaramu bergetar. Jika tidak kuat lebih baik kita pulang saja, jangan memaksakan diri."

"Tㅡ tidak tidak! Aㅡ aku uhㅡ baik!" Sahut Seokjin cepat. Nada bicaranya semakin kacau akibat gerakan mendadak yang dilakukan oleh Namjoon.

Demi tuhan posisi mereka saat ini sangat dekat! Terlebih lagi ini di tempat umum!

"Kau yakin? Wajahmu semakin merah Seokjin." Tanya Namjoon khawatir.

"Yㅡ yakin! Uhㅡ seratus persen!"

Namjoon mengamati cengiran gugup pria yang lebih tua dengan sedikit curiga.

"Kㅡ kita pergi sekarang ya?"

Pria berlesung pipi tampak menghela napas pelan. Lagi-lagi ia harus kalah dengan tatapan memohon yang diberikan oleh Seokjin.

 _Damn it_!

"Baiklah, kita pergi sekarang." Jawab Namjoon akhirnya.

Sebuah senyum lebar seketika terbit di wajah Seokjin, membuat bibir Namjoon juga ikut menyunggingkan senyum tipis seolah-olah dia turut merasakan perasaan senang yang sedang dirasakan oleh Seokjin.

 _Keraguan itu, sudah mulai hilang sekarang._

* * *

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

* * *

"Namjoon! Foto di sini!"

Seokjin menunjuk dinding putih polos yang terdapat di sisi dalam gedung.

"Hum? Kenapa tidak di luar saja? _Backgroundnya_ lebih bagus." Ujar Namjoon heran.

Pria bersurai _blonde_ tampak menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku mau di sini, kita sudah banyak mengambil foto di luar tadi."

"Baiklah... berdiri di situ, biar kufotokan." Ujaran itu kembali mengundang gelengan dari yang lebih tua, membuat Namjoon menaikkan kedua alisnya bingung. " _No_?"

"Foto denganmu."

"Huh? Denganku? Lalu siapa yangㅡ"

Kalimat Namjoon terhenti ketika Seokjin merebut kamera polaroid dari tangannya. Pandangannya bergerak mengikuti tubuh Seokjin yang terlihat menghampiri dua orang wanita asing. Pria bersurai _blonde_ itu tampak menyampaikan sesuatu pada salah satu wanita kemudian membawanya ke tempat Namjoon.

"Kemari!"

Pria berlesung pipi tampak menurut-menurut saja ketika Seokjin menarik tangannya ke depan tembok putih.

"Bisa lebih dekat sedikit?" Ujar wanita berambut panjang yang tengah melihat posisi mereka dari _viewfinder_.

Seokjin menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan Namjoon. Seperempat tubuhnya sedikit tersembunyi di belakang pria yang lebih muda. "Seperti ini?"

" _Good_! Satu! Dua! Tiga!"

KLIK!

"Boleh kulihat hasilnya?"

Wanita itu mengangguk seraya mengibas-ibaskan lembar foto di tangannya. Setelah gambarnya terlihat, ia segera memberikannya pada Seokjin.

"Temanmu tampak tegang." Kekehnya pelan. "Kurasa kau harus ambil satu foto lagi."

Seokjin tampak mengangguk setuju. DI foto itu wajah Namjoon memang terlihat tegang. Ia bisa melihat garis-garis tegang di wajah Namjoon, termasuk senyum pria itu yang terlihat sangat tidak natural.

"Apa tak masalah jika sekali lagi? Temanmu menunggu di sana." Tanya Seokjin.

"Tak apa, santai saja hehe." Wanita itu segera kembali ke posisinya semula, bersiap untuk memotret sepasang pria di depannya.

"Foto lagi?" Tanya Namjoon yang langsung diangguki oleh Seokjin.

"Ekspresimu seperti orang yang sedang membuat pas foto untuk SIM." Dengusnya. "Umㅡ coba bentuk huruf 'V' dengan tanganmu di sini, yak seperti itu. Lalu buat _duckface_ seperti ini."

Seokjin tampak memajukan bibirnya, memberi contoh pose _duckface_ pada Namjoon yang langsung ditirukan oleh pria jenius itu.

" _Good_! Terakhir pejamkan padamu."

Namjoon melirik heran ke arah Seokjin. "Kenapa harus tutup mata?"

"Lakukan saja. Cepat, nona Im menunggu." Paksanya.

Pemilik surai _ash brown_ mendengus pelan seraya menuruti perintah Seokjin. Ia sedikit berdoa dalam hati agar pose fotonya ini tak terlihat konyol di kamera.

"Siap? Satu! Dua! Tiga! _Good_!"

KLIK!

"Yang ini bagus." Ujar wanita bersurai cokelat itu puas. "Ini kamera dan fotonya. Apa ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?"

"Ah tidak ada. Terima kasih, maaf sudah merepotkan."

Mereka berdua kompak menundukkan tubuh masing-masing dan langsung dibalas oleh wanita itu. Setelah sang wanita pergi, Seokjin langsung memeriksa lembaran foto yang ia pegang. Sebuah kekehan geli meluncur dari bibirnya saat melihat hasil fotonya dan Namjoon.

"Kau terlihat menggemaskan Namjoon-ah."

Namjoon langsung memalingkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi malu dan salah tingkah yang mendadak muncul di wajahnya.

" _I'm not._ "

Pria yang lebih tua kembali terkekeh melihat respon Namjoon. Ia terlihat meraih jari-jari tangan Namjoon untuk mengembalikan perhatian pria berlesung pipi itu.

"Kita pulang sekarang ya? Sudah sore dan aku masih belum menyelesaikan revisi skripsiku."

" _Okay_." Jawab Namjoon singkat. Ia masih setia melihat ke arah yang berlawanana dengan Seokjin.

"Namjoon."

Tarikan pelan pada tangannya membuat Namjoon akhirnya menoleh ke arah Seokjin.

"Terima kasih."

Dan jantungnya serasa akan berhenti saat itu juga begitu melihat senyum bahagia yang mengembang di wajah Seokjin.

 _He found it_ , _the answer he had been searching for._

* * *

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

* * *

"Maaf _babe_ , hari ini aku sedikit pulang terlambat. Namjoon-hyung mendadak ingin bertemu denganku."

Sosok pria bersurai gelap tampak mendudukkan diri di sofa hitam dengan sebuah benda persegi yang menempel di telinganya. Jemarinya bergerak melepaskan dasi yang terasa mencekik leher jenjangnya karena terpasang terlalu lama.

 _"Namjoon-hyung? Tumben sekali dia mengajakmu bertemu di kantor, biasanya dia langsung datang ke apartemen."_

"Entahlah. Aku juga sedikit heran sebenarnya." Pria itu menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya ke sandaran sofa. "Awalnya aku ingin menolak tadi, tapi tidak jadi karena nada bicara Namjoon-hyung yang terdengar serius saat di telepon."

 _"Serius?"_

"Uhum, seperti ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting."

 _"Aaa... kalau begitu bersikap baiklah padanya, siapa tahu dia memang benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanmu Kookie."_ Jawab pria di seberang.

"Aku selalu bersikap baik pada oang lain, kau tahu sendiri kan Taetae."

Suara decihan dari seberang memancing kekehan dari si pria kelinci.

 _"Ya ya, terseserah. Kira-kira jam berapa kau pulang? Perlu kubuatkan makan malam atau tidak?"_

Pria itu bersiul. "Kau terdengar seperti seorang istri yang menanyakan kepulangan suaminya. Sudah siap berubah marga menjadi Jeon Taehyung _huh_?."

 _"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu tuan Jeon Jungkook. Harusnya kau bersyukur tidak kuterlantarkan."_ Sahut Taehyung kesal.

Jungkook terkekeh senang. Memiliki Taehyung di sisinya benar-benar membawa energi positif di hidupnya. Contohnya seperti sekarang, rasa lelahnya menghilang hanya karena sedikit bercanda dengan Taehyung.

"Aku bersyukur memilikimu Kim Taehyung."

Pernyataan Jungkook yang tiba-tiba itu tak ayal membuat wajah Taehyung merona di seberang sana. Sayangnya Jungkook tak bisa melihatnya dan Taehyung bersyukur karena hal itu.

 _"Cepat pulang dan hati-hati di jalan. Sampaikan salamku pada Namjoon-hyung."_ Sahutnya dengan nada yang dibuat setenang mungkin.

"Itu saja?" Desah Jungkook kecewa.

 _"Sampai jumpa di rumah, I love you."_

PIP!

"Dia pasti sedang salah tingkah sekarang." Pria bersurai hitam tergelak. "Menggemaskan."

CKLEK!

"Jungkook?"

Pria yang dipanggil terlihat menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu. "Ah, masuklah Namjoon-hyung."

Namjoon menutup pintu kaca buram itu kemudian berjalan menghampiri Jungkook.

"Maaf mengganggu waktumu Kook. Aku janji hanya sebentar." Ujarnya seraya mendudukkan diri di sofa panjang.

"Santai saja _hyung_." Jungkook tersenyum kecil seraya menegakkan posisi duduknya. "Tumben kau mengajakku bertemu di kantor."

"Aku hanya ingin membicarakan hal ini berdua saja. Jika aku datang ke rumahmu, Taehyung pasti akan ikut mendengarnya."

Jawaban serta raut wajah yang serius itu mau tak mau membuat tubuh Jungkook menjadi sedikit tegang. _Well_ , meskipun Namjoon hanya sepupunya, tapi pria itu sudah banyak sekali membantu Jungkook, jadi jika _hyungnya_ itu ada masalah dia juga merasa memiliki kewajiban untuk membantunya.

"Ada apa?"

Namjoon terlihat melepas jaketnya sebelum bicara. "Aku ingin bertanya tentang awal hubunganmu dengan Taehyung."

"Hah?"

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan saat meminta Taehyung menjadi kekasihmu?"

 _What?_

"Aku mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke _night fair_ lalu menyewa area danau yang ada di taman, mendekorasinya, dan menyatakan perasaanku di sana. Terdengar kekanakan karena waktu itu aku memang masih anak-anak. Kenapa memangnya?"

Namjoon tampak diam sejenak. Otaknya sedang mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh pria kelinci itu.

" _Hyung_? Kenapa kauㅡ tunggu, apa itu?" Jungkook meraih selembar foto polaroid yang terjatuh di atas sofa.

 _Namjoon-hyung dan Seokjin-hyung?_

Otaknya seperti mendapat pencerahan setelah melihat selembar foto yang saat ini sedang ia pegang.

"Apa kau berencana untuk menyatakan perasaanmu pada Seokjin-hyung?"

Kepala Namjoon seketika terangkat. "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Foto kalian berdua terjatuh. Kau habis kencan?" Pria bermarga Jeon menyodorkan foto yang langsung diambil oleh sang empunya.

"Jalan-jalan." Koreksinya seraya kembali mengantongi foto polaroid yang diberikan Jungkook.

"Ya ya terserah kau saja. Sekarang kutanya padamu, apa kau benar-benar serius ingin menyatakan perasaan pada Seokjin?"

"Sebenarnya aku masih sedikit ragu."

Alis Jungkook seketika terangkat. "Ragu dengan Seokjin-hyung?"

"Bukan. Ragu dengan jenis perasaan yang kurasakan sekarang. Aku hanya takut jika salah mengartikan perasaan ini. Bisa saja kan jika ini bukan perasaan suka ataupun cinta. Situasi ini merupakan yang pertama bagiku, jadi aku merasa sedikit bingung." Jelasnya.

"Kalau kau masih ragu kenapa kau terburu-buru untuk menyatakan perasaanmu pada Seokjin-hyung?"

" _I don't know, Kook_." Namjoon mendesah pelan. " _Feelingku_ mengatakan jika aku harus segera melakukannya."

" _Hyung,_ menyatakan perasaan bukan hanya sekedar mengikuti _feeling_ belaka. Kau harus punya komitmen yang kuat untuk memulai sebuah hubungan. Apalagi kau baru pertama kali mengalami hal ini, kau tentunya membutuhkan kesiapan yang lebih daripada orang-orang yang sudah pernah berpacaran sebelumnya." Ujar pria yang lebih muda dengan nada serius. "Patah hati itu tidak enak _hyung,_ percayalah padaku."

Penjelasan panjang dari Jungkook membuat Namjoon kembali berpikir. Ia akui semua kata-kata Jungkook memang ada benarnya, tapi keinginan hatinya yang begitu besar seolah tak bisa dipatahkan begitu saja oleh penjelasan itu. Jika bicara tentang komitmen, ia siap berkomitmen untuk Seokjin. Memang ia sedikit ragu dengan perasaannya, namun persentase rasa yakin yang ia miliki jauh lebih besar daripada keraguan itu.

Ia sudah memikirkannya selama semalaman dan salah satu tujuannya mengajak Seokjin bertemu hari ini adalah untuk meyakinkan perasaannya.

"Namjoon-hyung?"

"Aku akan tetap melakukannya." Ujar pria berlesung pipi dengan yakin.

" _Okay_." Jungkook menghela napas pelan. "Jika itu memang keputusanmu, aku tak akan menghalanginya. Sekarang apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?"

"Beritahu aku apa saja yang harus kusiapkan. Tidak perlu yang terlalu berlebihan."

Pria yang lebih muda tampak melipat tangannya di depan dada seraya bersandar ke kepala sofa. Dahinya berkerut samar, pertanda bahwa dia sedang berpikir.

"Aku punya ide." Ujar Jungkook tiba-tiba. "Kapan kau akan melaksanakan rencanamu?"

"Umㅡ _maybe_ i _n three days_?"

"Oke, semuanya akan siap dalam tiga hari. Serahkan semuanya padaku." Jungkook tersenyum lebar seraya menepuk pelan pundak sang _hyung_.

* * *

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

* * *

Tiga orang pria muda tampak asik mengobrol di sebuah cafe _outdoor_ yang cukup ramai. Salah satu pria yang memiliki tubuh paling tinggi terlihat meneguk _Caramel Macchiatonya_ seraya memperhatikan dua orang pria di hadapannya. Sesekali ia tertawa geli melihat interaksi sepasang kekasih yang terlihat menggemaskan itu.

"Kalian benar-benar terlihat cocok. Omong-omong apa yang membuatmu bisa jatuh hati pada si kakek ini Jimin-ah?" Tanya pria itu.

"Umㅡ waktu itu aku bertemu Yoongi-hyung di acara kampus. Yoongi-hyung menjadi salah satu _guest_ di acara seminar dan aku menjadi panitia pendampingnya. Dia dulu yang tiba-tiba meminta ID Lineku sedetik setelah aku memperkenalkan diri kemudianㅡ _hmfft_!"

Kalimat Jimin langsung terhenti ketika Yoongi menyuapkan sesendok besar _Tiramisu_ ke mulutnya. Pria yang duduk di depan Jimin buru-buru menyodorkan minuman ke depan Jimin yang saat ini sedang batuk-batuk karena tersedak.

"Woah santai sedikit Yoongs. Kekasihmu bisa mati tersedak jika kau menjejalinya dengan potongan kue sebesar itu."

"Dia sudah biasa tersedak dan dia menyukainya."

Jawaban bernada santai itu mengundang delikan tajam dari pria berpipi tembam yang duduk tepat di sebelah Yoongi.

"Jadi, hal apa yang akan kau bicarakan denganku, Ken?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Ah mengenai hal itu, sebelumya aku ingin bertanya dulu padamu."

"Silahkan."

"Seokjin, apa dia sudah punya kekasih?"

Alis Yoongi terangkat begitu mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Ken.

"Kurasa belum."

"Kau yakin?"

Pria pucat itu mengangguk. "Selama ini Seokjin selalu cerita padakku jika ia sedang dekat dengan seseorang, tapi belakangan ini dia tak bercerita apapun masalah itu."

Ken tampak menghela napas lega setelah mendengar penjelasan Yoongi. Kedua pria yang duduk di depannya tampak saling melempar pandang seperti sedang berkomunikasi lewat telepati.

"Jadi begini, aku memiliki niatan untuk kembali dengan Seokjin."

Sepasang kekasih itu kompak mengembalikan pandangan mereka pada Ken.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian."

* * *

.

.

.

 _My heart is ripping, just set it on fire  
So the pain and the feelings won't remain_

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

 _I'm backk!_

Seokjin pilih mana dong? Eheeee~

Terima kasih banyak buat readernimm yang nyempetin diri buat mampir! Terima kasih juga buat yang udah fav, follow, dan review ff ini!

Kutunggu komentar kalian di kolom review yaa! Aku kangen dikomentarin kkkk~

Ada yang bisa tebak judul chapter selanjutnya?  
 _(Clue: potongan lirik lagu bts di akhir chapter )_

 _See you in the next chapter!_


	13. Tear

**Dimple**

 _Chapter 13: Tear_

* * *

 _BTS Fanfiction_

 _Romance, Humor, University!AU, BoyxBoy_

 _Main!Namjin, Slight!Yoonmin, Kookv_

 _Rating: M_

* * *

.

.

.

 _Happy Reading! -Buttermints-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _My heart is ripping, just set it on fire_  
 _So the pain and the feelings won't remain_

 _ **BTS - Outro: Tear**_

* * *

"Baik, kurasa cukup untuk hari ini. Jangan lupa kumpulkan tugas kalian paling lambat besok siang di ruanganku. Terima kasih."

Seluruh penghuni ruangan kompak menjawab kalimat itu dengan nada malas. Mereka segera membereskan barang masing-masing kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelas. Tak sampai sepuluh menit kelas itu sudah terlihat kosong, hanya tersisa dua orang saja di sana.

Sang dosen tampak melirik ke arah satu-satunya mahasiswa di sana sambil memasukkan buku-buku ke dalam tas. Sudut bibirnya seketika terangkat begitu melihat siapa mahasiswa itu.

"Seokjin, tidak pulang?"

Pria yang dipanggil sontak mendongakkan kepalanya. "Umㅡ sebentar lagi. Aku masih menyelesaikan revisiku."

"Revisi lagi? Bukankah kemarin lusa kau baru berkonsultasi pada pembimbingmu?"

"Memang sudah, tapi menurutnya masih ada yang perlu diperbaiki." Seokjin mendengus pelan. "Padahal menurutku semuanya sudah benar dan sesuai."

Namjoon mengambil ranselnya lalu berjalan menghampiri temap duduk Seokjin. " _Need some help_?"

"Aㅡ ah, tidak usah. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu."

Pria berlesung pipi tersenyum kecil seraya mendudukkan diri di sebelah Seokjin.

"Tak apa, lagipula setelah ini aku tidak ada jam mengajar. Boleh kulihat draftmu sebentar?"

Seokjin mengangguk pelan. Digesernya posisi laptop yang berada di depannya hingga menghadap ke arah Namjoon. Pria bersurai _ash brown_ segera membaca tulisan yang tertera di layar, sementara pria yang satu lagi tampak duduk diam seraya memandangi orang di sebelahnya. Kaki jenjang yang dibalut celana kain berwarna hitam, kemeja lengan pendek berwarna cokelat susu yang dimasukkan ke dalam celana, dan sebuah kaca mata yang semakin menyempurnakan penampilannya.

Seokjin benar-benar tidak bisa konsentrasi jika begini caranya.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan analisismu, hanya saja bagian ini perlu sedikit ditambah penjelasan." Ujarnya seraya mengetikkan sesuatu di layar. "Aku memberikan beberapa poin di sini, kau bisa mengembangkannya sendiri nanti."

Hening.

Namjoon menolehkan kepalanya ketika ia tak mendapatkan respon apapun dari Seokjin. Sudut bibirnya lagi-lagi terangkat begitu melihat ekspresi lucu yang dibuat oleh pria bersurai _blonde._ Ya, pria itu sedang memandangnya lekat dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka dan mata yang sama sekali tidak berkedip.

"Seokjin?"

Ia menggenggam punggung tangan Seokjin di atas meja, membuat sang empunya langsung kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Yㅡ ya?"

"Sudah kuberi beberapa poin di draftmu, kau tinggal mengembangkannya saja."

"Aㅡ ah terima kasih Namjoon-ah."

Namjoon tersenyum kecil. "Kalau masih ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tanyakan, kau bisa hubungi aku."

"Uhum." Pria bersurai _blonde_ menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan. Ah, apa nanti sore kau di rumah?"

"Aku ada acara dengan teman setelah ini, tapi kurasa sore nanti aku sudah di rumah. Ada apa?"

Pria bersurai _ash brown_ tampak menggaruk belakang kepalanya gugup.

"Nanti hubungi aku jika kau sudah di rumah. Aku pergi dulu."

Seokjin melemparkan tatapan bingung pada sosok tinggi yang tengah berjalan ke arah pintu dengan begitu terburu-buru. Dia yang salah lihat atau memang pipi Namjoon sedikit memerah barusan?

Ah entahlah, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

"Tersisa dua jam lagi. Aku akan selesaikan ini, lalu pergi ke _food festival_!" Ujarnya semangat.

Sementara Seokjin kembali fokus pada laptopnya, Namjoon harus berusaha mati-matian untuk menenangkan debaran jatungnya yang berdetak begitu cepat. Sial! Kenapa semakin lama ia semakin tak bisa mengontrol diri saat berada di sebelah Seokjin. Apa karena ia sedang berada dalam tekanan karena memikirkan rencananya nanti malam?

Tidak tidak ia harus tenang. Ia tidak ingin rencana yang sudah ia siapkan dengan susah payah itu jadi sia-sia hanya karena tidak fokus.

DRRT! DRRT!

"Halo?"

 _"Kau sudah selesai mengajar?"_

"Ya, baru saja. Ada apa Kook?" Ujarnya seraya berjalan menuju parkiran.

 _"Jangan lupa untuk mengambil buket bunga di florist!"_ Teriak Taehyung di seberang.

Namjoon terkekeh ketika mendengar protesan yang diucapkan oleh Jungkook karena Taehyung menyerobot teleponnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Ya ya, aku akan berangkat ke florist sebentar lagi. Bagaimana dengan persiapan yang lainnya?"

 _"Semua sudah beres. Live music, restoran outdoor yang menghadap langsung ke pantai, dan menu favorit Seokjin-hyung. Kau juga sudah survey tempatnya kan kemarin?"_

"Sudah dan aku menyukainya." Ia tertawa kecil. "Sederhana namun terkesan elegan. Sesuai dengan seleraku."

 _"Good. Untuk baju dan lain-lainnya, kurasa aku dan Taehyung tak perlu mengurusnya lagi. Kau sudah cukup fashionable untuk menentukan pakaianmu."_

"Masalah itu, aku sudah menyiapkannya sejak kemarin."

 _"Sesuai dengan dugaanku."_ Jungkook terkekeh. _"Ya sudah. Jangan lupa untuk datang jam lima tepat atau kau akan kehilangan momen sunsetmu."_

"Aku sudah pasang pengingat, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

 _"Ya ya, kalau begitu kututup dulu. Semoga berhasil hyung, jangan lupa kabari aku nanti."_

"Pasti. Terima kasih karena sudah mau membantu. Sampaikan salamku pada Taehyung." Namjoon memasuki mobilnya.

 _"Semoga berhasil hyungg!"_

Teriakan Taehyung dari seberang, membuat pria bersurai _ash brown_ kembali mengeluarkan kekehan kecil.

"Terima kasih Taehyung-ah. Kututup dulu."

PIP!

Namjoon meletakkan ponselnya di dasbor mobil seraya menghembuskan napas pelan. Malam nanti ia akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Seokjin. Dia benar-benar berharap jika semuanya bisa berjalan dengan lancar. Selama dua hari belakangan, ia jadi tidak bisa tidur karena terlalu memikirkan hal itu.

"Ternyata segugup ini rasanya." Ia kembali menghela napas.

"Kau benar-benar yang pertama untukku, Seokjin, dan mungkin, juga akan jadi yang terakhir."

* * *

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

* * *

"Apa kau yakin jika bunga-bunga ini tidak akan layu selama kalian pergi." Tanya si pria pucat.

"Yakin. Temanku pernah mencobanya dan bunganya masih tetap segar meskipun ditinggal selama beberapa jam. Lagipula kami pergi tak sampai dua jam, aku paham betul dengan Seokjin."

Si pria pucat tampak mengangguk pelan. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Nyalakan acnya selama perjalanan dan cari tempat dingin untuk parkir. Kurasa itu bisa membantu."

"Yup! Sudah kuperkirakan semuanya hehe."

Bagus."

Pria bersurai gelap itu kemudian beranjak mendekati sang kekasih yang sedang sibuk menata bunga dan lampu-lampu kecil di bagian belakang mobil. Sebuah senyum jahil seketika terbit di wajahnya begitu melihat posisi Jimin yang tengah menundukkan tubuh hingga menunjukkan bokong padat favoritnya.

" _Perfect_! Tinggalㅡ ah!" Jimin buru-buru menolehkan kepalanya begitu merasakan remasan pada aset berharganya. "Yoongi-hyung!""

Yoongi tampak terkekeh seraya melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang sang kekasih.

" _Sorry babe, can't help it._ " Jawabnya polos.

"Aish _hyung_! Ada Ken-hyung di sini!"

Jimin berusaha melepaskan rengkuhan pada pinggangnya, namun sayang usahanya itu sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. Si pria pucat malah menumpukkan dagunya di pundak Jimin dan mempererat pelukannya. Pelukan Yoongi memang sangat nyaman, ia tak akan bohong soal itu, tapi masalahnya mereka berdua sedang berada di halaman rumah dan ada Ken yang dari tadi sibuk berlalu-lalang membawa barang.

Tidak lucu jika Ken akhirnya salah paham ketika melihat posisi mereka yang terlalu dekat seperti sekarang.

" _Hyung_ lepas dulu, aish!"

" _No_."

" _Hyung_ ㅡ"

" _No_."

Pria _chubby_ itu mendengus kesal.

" _Be a good boy and you'll get your reward._ "

Wajah Yoongi seketika terangkat begitu mendengar kata _reward_.

"Sungguh?"

"Uhum." Jimin mengangguk kecil. "Lepas sekarang sebelum tawaran itu hangus."

Yoongi buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya dengan senyum lebar di wajah. Tentu saja ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini.

" _Okay princess, take your time._ "

Jimin benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak _blushing_ ketika sang kekasih memanggilnya dengan sebutan _princess_.

"Jimin-ah bagaimana? Apa ada kesulitan?"

"Aㅡ ah tidak, sudah selesai. Tinggal memasang balonnya saja." Jawabnya seraya kembali menyibukkan diri dengan bunga-bunga di tangannya.

"Oke! Aku sudah bawa balonnya, eh? Telingamu kenapa merah begitu?"

Ken tampak mengernyitkan dahinya begitu melihat warna merah terbakar pada telinga Jimin.

"Tㅡ tidak tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

Pria tinggi itu melirik ke arah Yoongi kemudian mengeluarkan tawa kecil dari bibirnya.

"Kau habis digoda Yoongi?"

BLUSH!

"Tㅡ tidak!" Jawabnya panik.

"Wajahmu semakin merah Jim." Kekehnya seraya menata balon-balon di dalam mobil. "Dia memang begitu sejak dulu, sedikit tidak tahu tempat."

"Hum? Maksudnya?"

"Dia pernah punya kekasih saat SMA dan sering menunjukkan kemesraan di depan kami ketika sedang berkumpul." Ceritanya. "Aku dengan Seokjin dan dia dengan kekasihnya."

Jimin melirik ke arah sang kekasih. "Yoongi-hyung pernah punya kekasih lain?"

"Yup! Memang dia tidak cerita padamu?"

Pria manis itu menggeleng cepat.

"Kalau begitu kau minta Yoongi saja yang cerita. Aku tidak mau jadi bulan-bulanan kakek itu karena dianggap membuka rahasianya." Guraunya.

"Umㅡ apa aku boleh tahu siapa nama mantan kekasihnya?"

"Kau tahu Jennie Kim? Penyanyi solo yang sedang naik daun itu?" Jimin mengangguk. "Dia mantan kekasih Yoongi."

 _What?_

"Kalau tidak salah mereka satu manajemen kan?"

"Y- ya. Mereka memang satu manajemen dan Yoongi-hyung sering berkontribusi dalam pembuatan lagunya." Jawab Jimin.

"Aaa... tapi sepertinya orang-orang memang tidak tahu tentang masa lalu mereka berdua. Mungkin Yoongi sengaja menyembunyikannya untuk menghindari rumor."

"Entahlah, mungkin memang begitu."

Jimin melirik ke arah sang kekasih yang tampaknya tak mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Jujur saja ia merasa begitu kecewa pada pria pucat itu. Ia tak masalah jika Yoongi bekerja dengan mantan kekasihnya, toh sekarang yang ada di hati Yoongi adalah dirinya. Ia juga bisa memahami jika Yoongi memang ingin merahasiakan masa lalunya dari orang-orang untuk melindungi karir mereka berdua.

Tapi kenapa dia harus merahasiakannya dari Jimin yang merupakan kekasihnya sendiri? Apa dia takut Jimin akan marah dan melarangnya bekerja karena ada Jennie? Atau karena ada alasan lain?

" _Done_! Jimin-ah tolong geser sedikit, biar kututup pintunya."

"Aㅡ ah, ya _hyung_." Jimin menggeser tubuhnya ke samping. "Umㅡ Ken-hyung, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu!."

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa alasanmu ingin kembali dengan Jin-hyung?"

"Karena aku masih mencintai Seokjin." Ken menyandarkan punggungnya ke badan mobil.

"Saat itu kami berpisah bukan karena kemauan kami, tapi karena orangtua Seokjin. Aku bisa menerima alasan yang dikatakan nyonya Kim waktu itu, jadi aku tidak pernah menyalahkan nyonya Kim sama sekali." Ia tersenyum kecil. "Karena itulah dengan keadaanku yang sekarang ini, aku ingin membuktikan pada nyonya Kim bahwa aku benar-benar serius dengan Seokjin dan bukan hanya sebatas kekasih saja."

Jimin seketika menegakkan tubuhnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Jika nanti Seokjin mau menerimaku lagi, aku akan segera melamarnya beberapa bulan kedepan."

" _Oh my god._ " Ia menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangan. "Kau serius?"

Ken mengangguk dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Serius. Maka dari itu doakan aku agar semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Oke Jimin-ah?"

"Pasti! _Oh god_ , aku masih tidak percaya ini."

Pemilik tubuh tinggi itu tertawa kecil seraya memeriksa ponselnya yang baru saja bergetar.

"Sepertinya aku harus berangkat sekarang. Seokjin sudah selesai."

"Bagus. Berangkatlah sekarang agar aku bisa segera pulang bersama Jimin." Yoongi merangkul pinggang Jimin dari samping. "Kami ada urusan penting."

"Dasar tidak berubah." Ken menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Sekali lagi terima kasih karena sudah mau membantuku hari ini."

"Ya ya, kutunggu makan gratis yang kau janjikan kemarin. Ayo sayang."

Jimin segera melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Yoongi hingga mengundang tatapan bingung dari sang kekasih.

"Semoga berhasil _hyung_ , kami pulang dulu." Ujarnya seraya melemparkan senyum pada Ken.

"Yup! Hati-hati!"

Pria bersurai _blonde_ kemudian berjalan menuju mobil hitam yang terparkir di sisi kanan mobil Ken, meninggalkan sang supir yang tengah memasang ekspresi melongo di wajahnya. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia bergegas menyusul sang kekasih setelah sebelumnya menepuk pelan pundak Ken sebagai salam perpisahan. Ken hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seraya masuk ke dalam mobil.

" _I'm coming,_ Jinnie. _"_

* * *

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

* * *

Namjoon merapikan lengan kemeja bergarisnya yang sengaja ia gulung sampai siku. Matanya melirik ke arah jam digital yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga lebih empat puluh lima menit. Beberapa menit yang lalu Seokjin meneleponnya dan mengatakan jika dia sudah selesai dan akan segera pulang. Mendengar hal itu, Namjoon bergegas untuk merapikan penampilannya dan menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang akan ia bawa.

"Dompet, kunci mobilㅡ ah! Bunga!" Serunya seraya meraih buket mawar berwarna salmon di atas meja. "Hampir saja lupa."

Bibirnya tampak menyunggingkan senyum tipis ketika melihat buket yang sedang ia pegang. Dia sengaja memilih mawar berwarna salmon karena bunga tersebut melambangkan tiga perasaan yang ia rasakan setelah bertemu dengan Seokjin, yaitu _desire, excitement,_ dan _enthusiasm._

"Semoga hari ini bisa menjadi awal yang baik untukku dan Seokjin."

Namjoon mengecup singkat rangkaian bunga itu sambil memejamkan mata.

" _Wish me luck._ "

Ia menghembuskan napas pelan sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar dari kamar. Selama perjalanan ke parkiran apartemennya, ia terus mencoba untuk menenangkan diri dan fokus. Sungguh, baru kali ini ia mengalami rasa gugup yang begitu besar. Padahal biasanya, dirinya tetap bisa bersikap tenang apapun masalah dan situasinya.

Semua ini benar-benar pengalaman yang baru bagi Namjoon.

DRRT! DRRT!

Namjoon tampak melirik layar ponsel seraya memasang sabuk pengaman. Begitu ia melihat nama Jungkook di layar, ia segera mengaktifkan _bluetooth headset_ kemudian menjawab panggilan itu.

"Halo?"

 _"Hyung kau sudah berangkat?"_ Tanya pria bersuara berat di seberang sana.

"Hum? Taehyung?"

 _"Hehe ya, ini aku. Aku meminjam ponsel Jungkook. Bagaimana? Kau sudah berangkat?"_

"Ya, aku baru saja keluar dari _basement._ Aku akan sampai sekitar dua puluh menit lagi."

 _"Good! Aku dan Kookie tidak sabar untuk mengumumkan pergantian statusmu pada paman dan bibi Kim."_ Ujarnya semangat.

"Kau terlalu bersemangat Taehyung-ah." Namjoon tertawa kecil. "Lagipula belum tentu Seokjin menerimaku nanti."

Pria di seberang mendengus. _"Kau kenapa jadi pesimis begitu? Aku yakin jika Seokjin-hyung nanti akan mengatakan iya."_

Sejujurnya hal inilah yang menjadi ketakutan Namjoon sejak dua hari yang lalu. Ia selalu ingat bahwa ada dua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi, yaitu satu, ia akan pulang dengan status sebagai Kekasih Seokjin, atau dua, ia akan pulang dalam keadaan yang sama seperti ini, bahkan mungkin lebih parah.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan jika Seokjin nanti menolaknya?

 _"Halo? Namjoon-hyung? Kau masih di sana?"_

Tubuh Namjoon tersentak. "Ah, ya, maaf Tae."

 _"Relax hyung, everything's gonna be alright."_

Pria berlesung pipi itu tampak beberapa kali menghela napas, berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya yang kembali diserang rasa gugup.

" _I'll try._ " Ia menarik napas kemudian kembali melepaskannya dengan perlahan. "Terima kasih Taehyung-ah."

 _"Ya ya. Kalau begitu kututup dulu, hati-hati di jalan hyung. Semangat!"_

"Terima kasih, sampaikan salamku untuk Jungkook."

PIP!

Namjoon membelokkan mobilnya memasuki _basement_ di gedung apartemen Seokjin. Ia segera memarkirkan mobilnya di lahan parkir yang kosong kemudian membuka sabuk pengamannya. Sebelum turun, ia kembali menenangkan dirinya dengan cara memejamkan mata dan menghembuskan napasnya beberapa kali.

"Kau bisa lakukan ini Kim Namjoon."

Pria berlesung pipi itu meraih buket bunga yang ia letakkan di jok mobil lalu keluar dari sana. Setelah memastikan mobilnya terkunci, ia berjalan menuju lift yang ada di bagian belakang _basement_. Parkiran yang cukup luas ini terlihat sepi, hanya terdapat kurang lebih sepuluh mobil yang terparkir rapi di beberapa sisi.

"Terima kasih untuk makan gratisnya Ken."

Sebuah suara yang begitu familiar membuat langkah kaki Namjoon seketika terhenti. Kepalanya sontak menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang berasal dari sebelah kirinya.

"Seokjin?" Pandangannya lalu bergeser pada sosok pria lain yang baru saja keluar dari mobil. "Ken?"

Ia reflek memundurkan tubuhnya hingga sedikit tertutupi oleh bagian badan sebuah mobil yang terparkir dekat dengan posisinya. Bukan maksud untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka, namun insting Namjoon menyuruhnya untuk tetap berdiri di sana.

"Sama-sama. Kita bisa pergi lagi lain waktu jika kau ingin." Ujar pria bersurai hitam seraya menghampiri Seokjin yang berdiri di bagian belakang mobil.

"Ya ya, aku tahu kau banyak uang." Seokjin mencibir. "Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu, kau hati-hati di jalan."

"Tunggu!" Ken menahan pergelangan tangan Seokjin, mengundang tatapan bingung dari pria bersurai _blonde_. "Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu."

Ia tampak melepaskan pegangan tangannya kemudian membuka pintu belakang mobilnya. Seokjin dan Namjoon tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya begitu melihat berbagai macam lampu-lampu kecil, foto polaroid yang digantung, balon, dan bunga yang telah ditata sedemikian rupa di bagian dalam mobil.

"Kㅡ Ken? Apa yangㅡ"

Seokjin tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya begitu pria tinggi di depannya itu mendadak berlutut dan menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Mungkin ini memang terlalu cepat, tapi aku ingin kau tahu bahwa perasaanku sejak dulu, sama sekali tidak berubah. Aku minta maaf jika saat itu aku kau merasa kecewa padaku. Aku janji akan memperbaiki semuanya dan membahagiakanmu." Ujarnya seraya menatap mata Seokjin. "Kim Seokjin, maukah kau kembali bersamaku?"

Buket bunga di tangan Namjoon seketika terlepas dari pegangan tangannya. Ia tampak membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian berjalan menjauhi tempat itu. Sudah cukup, ia tak mau melihat ataupun mendengar lebih jauh lagi.

Ketika sampai di depan mobil, pria bersurai _ash brown_ tampak mencari kontak seseorang di ponselnya dan menempelkan benda persegi berwarna hitam itu ke telinganya setelah menekan tombol _dial_.

 _"Halo? Ada apa hyung?"_

"Batalkan reservasinya."

 _"Huh? Tapi kena_ ㅡ"

" _It's over Kook._ "

Namjoon masuk ke dalam mobil lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke kursi.

" _It's over._ "

* * *

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

.

.

* * *

Kasian mas namjoonku, maafin aku mas udah bikin mas galau :"))  
Dan ya! Potongan lirik kemarin itu dari lagu _BTS – Tear_ ehee.

Sekali lagi terima kasih buat yang udah sabar menunggu! Kutunggu komentar kalian di kolom review yaaa.

Oh iya, aku mau bilang sekali lagi kalau **kemungkinan** ff ini bakalan **m-preg**. Masih kemungkinan sih, belum aku putusin ehehe. Kira-kira gimana pendapat kalian?

 _See you in the next chapter!_


	14. The Truth Untold

**Dimple**

 _Chapter 14: The Truth Untold_

* * *

.

.

 _BTS Fanfiction_

 _Romance, Humor, University!AU, BoyxBoy_

 _Main!Namjin, Slight!Yoonmin, Kookv_

 _Rating: M_

.

.

.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Happy Reading! -Buttermints-_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, cobalah bebe_ _ㅡ_ _"_

PIP!

Seokjin menghempaskan kepalanya ke atas bantal seraya menghela napasnya frustasi. Ini sudah empat hari sejak terakhir kali Namjoon menghubunginya sebelum pria itu menghilang entah kemana.

Ia benar-benar khawatir.

Iris gelapnya melirik ke arah bunga mawar berwarna salmon di dalam vas yang masih terlihat segar meskipun sudah empat hari. Bunga itu diantarkan oleh Jinwoo _ㅡ_ tetangga sebelahnya _ㅡ_ sekitar empat hari yang lalu. Jinwoo mengatakan jika ia menemukan buket bunga itu di tempat parkir apartemen. Ia langsung mengantarkannya ke tempat Seokjin begitu melihat kartu nama bertuliskan 'for Kim Seokjin' yang juga tertempel di sana. Saat Seokjin bertanya siapa pengirimnya, Jinwoo menjawab tidak tahu karena sama sekali tak melihat siapapun ketika ia menemukan buket bunga itu.

Sebenarnya ada satu nama yang terbersit dalam benak Seokjin, yaitu Namjoon. Sebab hari itu hanya dialah yang memiliki rencana untuk datang ke apartemennya, tapi memang tak menutup kemungkinan jika ada orang lain yang mengirimkan buket itu padanya lewat kurir.

Sekarang yang ia herankan kenapa buket itu bisa tergeletak di tempat parkir?

Sungguh, Seokjin benar-benar dibuat pusing dengan semua itu sampai-sampai ia jadi tidak fokus untuk mengerjakan skripsinya yang tinggal sedikit lagi. Pikirannya terpecah, apalagi dengan menghilangnya Namjoon yang terasa begitu mendadak selama beberapa hari.

"Kenapa aku semakin yakin jika bunga itu memang ada hubungannya dengan Namjoon?" Gumamnya. "Bunga yang tergeletak di parkiran, Namjoon yang tiba-tiba menghilang, ponsel yang tidak aktif _ㅡ_ "

Tubuh Seokjin seketika menegang ketika sebuah bayang-bayang tidak menyenangkan lewat di kepalanya.

"J _ㅡ_ jangan-jangan dia diculik saat datang kemari dan bunga itu terjatuh ketika ia diseret oleh orang tak dikenal." Ujarnya panik. "Tidaktidak, tidak mungkin jika dia diculik. Penjagaan di tempat parkir cukup ketat dan banyak orang berlalu-lalang di sana, jadi tidak mungkin jika hal itu terjadi, terlalu beresiko."

Seokjin berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak kencang dan menghilangkan bayang-bayang kejadian penculikan bersenjata dari kepalanya. Namun semakin ia berusaha menghilangkannya, seperti semakin nyata saja bayang-bayang mengerikan itu.

"Tenang Kim Seokjin, ya tuhan."

Sayangnya usaha Seokjin untuk menenangkan diri sama sekali tidak berhasil. Tangannya mulai diserang tremor dan keringat dingin tampak membahasahi bagian telapak tangan dan tengkuknya.

" _God,_ Namjoon, a _ㅡ_ apa yang harus kulakukan." Suaranya terdengar bergetar. "Ah! Jungkook! Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku?!"

Ia segera meraih ponselnya kemudian mencari kontak Jungkook dengan tangan yang masih gemetar.

TUUT _ㅡ_ TUUT _ㅡ_

 _"Halo? Seokjin-hyung?"_

"A _ㅡ_ ah Kookie! S _ㅡ_ syukurlah kau mengangkat teleponku!"

 _"Hyung? Kau kenapa? Kenapa suaramu terdengar panik?"_ Tanyanya.

"Kook, apa kau tahu dimana Namjoon?"

 _"Namjoon-hyung? Ada apa dengannya?"_ Suara Jungkook mulai terdengar serius di seberang sana.

"Dㅡ dia menghilang Kook."

 _"Menghilang?"_

"Um, terakhir kali dia menghubungiku sekitar empat hari yang lalu. Saat itu dia berencana untuk pergi ke apartemenku, tapi dia tidak datang. Saat kuhubungi, ponselnya tidak aktif sampai sekarang. Di kampus juga aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya. Dan hari itu tetanggaku mengantarkan buket bunga dengan identitas namaku yang ia temukan di parkiran." Jelas Seokjin. "Aku khawatir Kook, bagaimana jikaㅡ"

 _"Tunggu, seperti apa rupa buket bunga itu?"_

"Sebuah buket mawar berwarna salmon."

Jungkook terdengar menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak bisa dipahami oleh Seokjin.

"Kook?"

 _"Hyung, kemungkinan bunga itu memang milik Namjoon-hyung."_

Tubuh Seokjin seketika menegang.

 _"Terakhir kami berkomunikasi juga sekitar empat hari yang lalu dan setelah itu aku tidak bertemu lagi dengannya karena harus pergi ke Busan."_

" _God._ " Ia menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padanya Kook? Apapun bisa terjadi padanya melihat statusnya yang sangat penting di keluarga Kim. Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba dia disandera, bagaimana jikaㅡ"

 _"Hyung, kumohon tenang dulu, oke? Aku akan mencoba menghubungi Hoseok-hyung dan orang-orang terdekatnya terlebih dulu."_

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika seperti ini. Namjoon hilang dan penyebab hilangnya dia adalah aku." Seokjin berusaha untuk menahan air matanya yang sudah siap meluncur. "Kalau saja dia tidak kemari, dia tidak akan seperti ini."

 _"Hyung ini bukan salah siapa-siapa. Berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri dan cobalah untuk tenang. Aku akan menyuruh Taehyung datang kesana untuk menemanimu."_

Seokjin tidak menjawab. Hanya isakan-isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibir pria cantik itu.

 _"Percayalah padaku, Namjoon-hyung akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan berusaha untuk mencari tahu keberadaannya."_ Ujar Jungkook. _"Kututup dulu. Aku janji akan mengabarimu jika mendapatkan informasi."_

"Yㅡ ya. Terima kasih Jungkook-ah."

 _"Taehyung akan segera datang ke sana. Sampai nanti hyung."_

PIP!

Seokjin melemparkan ponselnya ke atas ranjang kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Bulir-bulir air mata terlihat mulai membasahi permukaan benda empuk itu. Ia tak akan bisa tenang sampai mendengar kabar atau bertemu lagi dengan Namjoon.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja Namjoon-ah."

* * *

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

* * *

TING!

Sosok bersurai oranye tampak keluar dari dalam _lift_ dengan langkah yang sedikit terburu-buru. Sosok itu kemudian berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu kayu dan terlihat menekan kombinasi angka untuk membuka pintu tersebut.

" _Tch_ , sial. Dia mengganti _passwordnya_." Decih pria itu seraya kembali memasukkan kombinasi angka yang berbeda.

BEEP!

"Salah juga. Apa kira-kira _passwordnya_ kali ini." Ia tampak diam selama beberapa detik. "Ah! Coba kombinasi antara tanggal lahir kedua orangtuanya dan dirinya. Enam digit, semoga saja bisa terbuka."

Pemilik surai oranye kembali mengetikkan kombinasi angka pada mesin pengunci otomatis itu dengan harapan tebakannya benar dan dia bisa masuk ke dalam.

DING!

" _Gotcha._ "

Ia bergegas masuk ke dalam _pent house_ sambil memanggil nama sang pemilik rumah.

"Namjoon!"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Oh ayolah Kim, jangan bermain petak umpet denganku." Ujarnya seraya berjalan menaiki tangga. "Namjooniee kenapa kau tidak menyambut sepupumu yang tampan ini _eoh_?"

Masih tak ada jawaban.

Pria itu berjalan memasuki kamar Namjoon yang ternyata kosong. Ia lalu mengecek bagian kamar mandi dan _walk in closet_ yang ternyata juga kosong.

"Di mana sebenarnya pria jenius itu. Tidak mungkin jika dia sedang di luar, kulihat tadi mobilnya terparkir di _basement_." Gumamnya seraya beranjak meninggalkan kamar.

Kabar jika Namjoon tiba-tiba menghilang sedikit mengagetkannya tadi ditengah-tengah rapat. Maklum saja, seminggu belakangan ini ia sedang direpotkan dengan urusan entertainment, termasuk proses produksi lagu yang membuatnya mendekam di studio selama berhari-hari. Banyak artis-artis yang akan memasuki masa _comeback_ dan debut, jadi permintaan pembuatan musik meningkat begitu tajam. Dan ia tak menyangka jika telah melewatkan berita sepenting ini.

Kalau saja Jungkook tidak meneleponnya tadi, ia tak akan tahu jika Namjoon ternyayata sudah menghilang selama beberapa hari. Bodohnya lagi, ia sendiri juga tidak sadar jika pria itu sama sekali tak menghubunginya selama seminggu belakangan.

CKLEK!

"Aah disana kau rupanya." Ujarnya begitu melihat sosok yang dicarinya sedang duduk bersandar di kursi kerja. "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana Joon. Kepala Choi bilang jika kau sedang ambil libur selama seminggu."

Pria bersurai _ash brown_ tak merespon ujaran itu. Ia tampak memejamkan mata dengan tangan kiri yang menyangga sebelah kepalanya. Tak seperti biasanya, wajah tampan pria itu terlihat kuyu dengan rambut berantakan dan piyama tidur yang masih melekat di tubuh tingginya.

Benar-benar bukan Namjoon sekali.

"Hey, kau sedang ada masalah? Penampilanmu kacau sekali Joon."

"Aku sedang tidak _mood._ Pergilah." Usir Namjoon.

"Semua orang mencarimu. Mereka semua panik karena kau menghilang secara tiba-tiba." Hoseok mendudukkan diri di sofa. "Terutama Seokjin."

DEG!

"Jangan bicarakan dia."

Hoseok menyeringai tipis. " _Why_?"

" _None of your business._ "

Pria berlesung pipi tampak memutar kursinya hingga membelakangi Hoseok. Sebenarnya tanpa diberi tahupun Hoseok sudah paham apa yang sedang dialami oleh sang sepupu. Terima kasih pada Jungkook yang sudah menceritakan semuanya tadi.

"Apa jangan-jangan dia yang membuatmu jadi kacau seperti ini?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Sepertinya aku benar." Hoseok kembali menyeringai. "Ingin cerita?"

"Pergilah." Sahutnya. "Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu."

Hoseok terlihat bangun dari duduknya kemudian berjalan mendekati meja kerja milik Namjoon. Ia menyandarkan pinggangnya ke pinggiran meja dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada.

"Setidaknya bagilah sedikit agar beban pikiranmu berkurang Joon. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu mencarikan jalan keluar untuk masalahmu."

"Aku benar-benar sedang ingin sendiri." Jawab Namjoon frustasi. " _Just, leave please_."

Pria bersurai oranye tampak diam selama beberapa saat sambil melirik Namjoon dari samping.

"Baik, aku pergi. Tapi kau harus ingat bahwa tidak baik terus berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. Jika melepaskan merupakan cara untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan, maka kau harus melakukannya." Hoseok terlihat menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu. "Hubungi aku jika kau butuh sesuatu."

Tak ada respon apapun dari pria berlesung pipi hingga Hoseok keluar dari ruangan itu. Hal tersebut membuat Hoseok menggeleng pelan. Ia masih sedikit tidak percaya jika putus cinta bisa merubah sikap Namjoon sampai seperti ini. Biasanya pria itu akan tetap bersikap tenang begitu menghadapi satu masalah, tidak seperti sekarang.

Benar-benar efek yang luar biasa.

"Ternyata dia bisa frustasi juga." Gumamnya seraya menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. "Halo Kook? Ya, aku sudah menemukan Namjoon. Dia ada di rumahnya."

* * *

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

* * *

TING TONG!

"Sebentar!" Pria bersurai _blonde_ tampak melangkahkan kaki ke pintu depan dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Tak ingin membuat siapapun di depan pintu menunggu terlalu lama.

CKLEK!

"Ya adaㅡ Kookie!" Pria itu langsung meloncat ke pelukan sang kekasih yang berdiri di hadapannya. " _I miss you._ "

Jungkook membalas pelukan Taehyung sambil terkekeh pelan. Ia lalu mendaratkan beberapa kecupan ringan di pipi sang kekasih.

"Aku juga merindukanmu sayang."

"Tapi bukannya kau baru pulang besok siang?" Pelukan yang tiba-tiba dilepas oleh sang kekasih mengundang desahan kecewa dari Jungkook.

"Tak bisakah kita bicara sambil berpelukan? Akuㅡ agh!" Jungkook mengaduh kesakitan ketika merasakan cubitan keras pada perutnya.

"Masuklah. Aku tidak mau jadi tontonan orang karena bermesraan di tempat umum."

Taehyung tampak meminggirkan tubuhnya, memberi ruang untuk Jungkook masuk. Pria kelinci itu tampak masuk ke dalam apartemen dengan bibir sedikit maju, diikuti oleh Taehyung di belakangnya.

"Jadi apa alasan kepulanganmu yang mendadak ini Tuan Jeon?" Tanya pria bersurai _blonde_ seraya mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Aku khawatir pada Namjoon-hyung, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pulang lebih cepat dari jadwal. Ah ya, kemana Jin-hyung?"

" _Hyung_ masih tidur." Taehyung menghela napas pelan. "Dia baru bisa istirahat saat mendengar kabar tentang keberadaan Namjoon-hyung darimu."

Jungkook tersenyum kecil seraya merangkul pinggang sang kekasih.

"Syukurlah, terima kasih karena sudah mau membantuku _hyung_."

"Tidak masalah. Seokjin-hyung kan temanku, sudah sewajarnya aku menemani dirinya di saat seperti ini. Lagipula kenapa kau tak menceritakan apapun tentang rencana Namjoon-hyung padaku _eoh_?" Kesalnya.

"Namjoon-hyung melarangku dan aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk tidak membocorkan semua rencananya." Ia mengecup lembut pipi Taehyung. " _I'm sorry babe_."

Taehyung mendengus. Jujur saja ia merasa kesal karena sama sekali tak diberitahu masalah Namjoon yang akan menyatakan cintanya pada Seokjin. Seandainya mereka berdua bilang, sudah tentu Taehyung akan membantu Namjoon dengan sekuat tenaga hingga Namjoon berhasil mendapatkan Seokjin.

"Ya ya kumaafkan." Sahutnya. "Tapi Kook, apa benar jika Jin-hyung menolak Namjoon-hyung? Kau yakin tidak salah dengar?"

"Sebenarnya Namjoon-hyung tidak berkata secara langsung jika Jin-hyung menolaknya. Ia hanya bilang _It's over_ saat itu, jadi aku menyimpulkan jika dia ditolak."

Dahi Taehyung seketika mengerut. Entah kenapa seperti ada sesuatu yang aneh di sini. Menurutnya, Seokjin tak mungkin menolak Namjoon begitu saja karena ia tahu jika sebenarnya Seokjin juga menyukai pria berlesung pipi itu. Jika benar Seokjin menolaknya, pasti ada satu alasan kuat yang membuat perasaan Seokjin berubah.

Atau mungkin ada hal lain yang mereka semua tidak tahu?

"Kalau tidak salah kau tadi bilang jika ada seseorang yang menemukan buket bunga Namjoon-hyung dan mengantarkannya kepada Jin-hyung kan?"

Jungkook mengangguk cepat.

"Menurutmu kenapa buket bunga itu bisa tergeletak di parkiran? Harusnya jika mereka berdua memang bertemu, bunga itu pasti akan langsung diterima oleh Seokjin bukan malah terjatuh di tempat lain."

Tubuh Jungkook seketika menegak. "Benar juga. Jin-hyung tadi bilang jika Namjoon-hyung tidak datang menemuinya. Lalu kenapa hyung bisa mengatakan hal itu padaku?"

Mereka berdua kemudian sama-sama terdiam. Memikirkan berbagai macam kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi. Seperti dugaan Taehyung sebelumnya bahwa memang terdapat komplikasi pada kejadian yang diceritakan oleh Jungkook dan kunci kebenarannya ada pada buket bunga serta pernyataan yang diucapkan Namjoon.

Kenapa Namjoon bisa mengatakan bahwa semuanya sudah berakhir sementara dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Seokjin?

TING TONG!

"Biar aku saja."

Jungkook mengangguk seraya melepaskan rangkulannya. Sang kekasih segera beranjak ke depan untuk membuka pintu.

CKLEK!

"Taehyung?"

"Ah halo Yoongi-hyung!" Ia tersenyum kotak. "Mencari Jin-hyung?"

Pria pucat itu mengangguk. "Aku tidak bisa lama-lama, bisa kau panggilkan dia?"

"Dia sedang tidur. Apa perlu kubangunkan?"

"Ah jangan, tidak usah. Aku tidak mau mengganggu waktu istirahatnya." Ujar Yoongi seraya menyodorkan sebuah _paperbag_ berukuran sedang ke hadapan Taehyung. "Tolong berikan ini padanya nanti. Bilang jika ini dari Ken."

Alis Taehyung seketika terangkat begitu mendengar nama yang diucapkan oleh Yoongi.

"Ken? Mantan kekasih Jin-hyung?"

Yoongi mengangguk. "Seokjin tidak cerita padamu jika dia sudah kembali ke Korea?"

 _What?_

"Tidak. Dia tidak cerita apapun padaku."

"Jangan-jangan dia juga tidak cerita jika beberapa hari lalu Ken mengajaknya untuk kembali bersama."

Bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong, Taehyung sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah terkejutnya begitu mendengar penuturan dari si pria pucat.

"Kㅡ kembali bersama? Kapan?"

"Sekitar empat hari yang lalu kurasa." Yoongi melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. "Tanyakan saja pada Seokjin nanti jika dia sudah bangun. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Aㅡ ah ya, akan kuberikan titipan ini pada _hyung_ nanti." Taehyung tersenyum kecil.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Taehyung, Yoongi bergegas meninggalkan unit apartemen milik Seokjin. Pria bersurai _blonde_ terlihat menutup pintu kemudian menghampiri sang kekasih dengan terburu-buru.

Ya, semuanya sudah jelas sekarang. Kepingannya sudah lengkap dan ia yakin jika bayangan kejadian yang sedang berputar di kepalanya saat ini sama persis dengan kejadian empat hari lalu.

"Siapa yangㅡ huh? Ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

"Aku tahu Kook." Taehyung melemparkan tubuhnya di sebelah Jungkook. "Aku tahu apa yang terjadi pada Namjoon."

Raut wajah Jungkook seketika berubah serius.

"Mantan kekasih Jin-hyung sudah kembali ke Korea dan dia telah mengajak Jin-hyung untuk kembali bersama sekitar empat hari yang lalu. Itu berarti hari yang sama saat Namjoon-hyung akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Jin-hyung." Jelas Taehyung.

"Mantan kekasih? Dari mana kau tahu semua informasi ini?"

"Yoongi-hyung baru saja mengantarkan _paperbag_ ini." Ia meletakkan _paperbag_ di atas meja. "Dan dia menceritakan hal itu padaku."

Mereka berdua kemudian saling melempar pandangan satu sama lain.

"Apa kau memikirkan hal yang sama denganku?"

Sang kekasih tampak mengangguk. "Kurang lebih."

Mereka tampak terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya pria bersurai gelap kembali angkat bicara.

"Aku punya rencana."

"Rencana?" Taehyung mengangkat alisnya.

"Uhum. Tolong kau tanyakan masalah Ken itu pada Jin-hyung nanti, setelah itu akan kuberitahu rencana selanjutnya."

"Kenapa tidak kau ceritakan sekarang saja _eoh_? Jangan membuatku penasaran." Kesal Taehyung.

"Kelanjutan rencana ini bergantung pada apa yang diceritakan Seokjin padamu nanti." Jungkook merangkul pinggang sang kekasih. "Sabar, oke?"

Taehyung menghela napas pelan seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dada sang kekasih.

" _Okay._ "

* * *

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

* * *

PING!

 **...**

 _ **1 New message from Hobi**_

 **...**

Pria berlesung pipi membuka pesan itu dengan malas. Ia baru saja menyalakan ponselnya setelah empat hari dan berpuluh-puluh notifikasi terus membanjiri ponselnya sejak tadi.

Dia hanya ingin istirahat _god damnit._

 ** _..._**

 _ **Fr: Hobi**_

 _Jangan lupa untuk datang ke perayaan ulang tahunku besok di club King Cards jam 8 malam. Kau harus datang karena kau sudah berjanji padaku waktu itu, tadi aku lupa mengingatkanmu ;))_

 _Lelaki sejati tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya, got that?_

 **...**

"Sial. Kenapa waktu itu aku mau membuat janji dengan kuda menyebalkan ini." Geram Namjoon seraya mengusak kasar surai _ash brown_ miliknya hingga berantakan.

* * *

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 **.**

 **.**


	15. Starry Night

**Dimple**

 _Chapter 15: Starry Night_

* * *

.

.

 _BTS Fanfiction_

 _Romance, Humor, University!AU, BoyxBoy_

 _Main!Namjin, Slight!Yoonmin, Kookv_

 _Rating: M_

.

.

.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Happy Reading! -Buttermints-_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **Warning!**_  
 _ **Some**_ _ **explicit mature**_ _ **scene in this chapter.**_  
 _ **Read for your own risk**_

* * *

.

.  
 _ **I've been warn you.**_

 _._

 _._

* * *

" _Hyung_ apa kau sudah selesai?!" Seru pria bersurai _blonde_ dari ruang tengah.

Ia melirik ke arah jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam. Sudah hampir setengah jam dirinya menunggu sahabatnya itu bersiap-siap dan ia mulai tidak sabar sekarang. Sebenarnya sejak siang tadi ia sudah membantu Seokjin untuk menyiapkan baju yang akan dipakainya malam ini, tapi entah karena grogi atau apa, pria itu masih saja lama berkutat di dalam kamar.

DRRT! DRRT!

 **...**

 _ **Ddybunn's calling...**_

 **...**

"Halo Kookie?"

 _"Halo, kau sudah berangkat?"_ Tanya orang di seberang.

"Belum. Masih menunggu Jin-hyung. Dia lama sekali di kamar, entah apa yang sedang dia lakukan."

Jungkook tertawa kecil. _"Tunggu saja, mungkin dia sedang bingung memilih pakaian yang bagus untuk bertemu Namjoon-hyung."_

"Sebenarnya Kook, kami sudah menentukan bajunya sejak sore tadi untuk mengantisipasi hal seperti ini, tapi tetap saja."

 _"Mungkin dia masih menyiapkan mental babe."_ Kekehnya. _"Ya sudah, aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju club dengan Hoseok-hyung. Kau hati-hati di jalan."_

"Oke. Ucapkan maaf pada Hoseok-hyung karena mungkin kami akan terlambat."

 _"Akan kusampaikan nanti. Ah ya, kau jangan pakai baju yang terlalu terbuka. Aku tidak ingin kau jadi pusat perhatian orang-orang."_

Giliran Taehyung yang terkekeh sekarang. "Kita lihat saja nanti. Lagipula aku tidak bisa mengganti pakaianku sekarang, waktunya tidak akan cukup."

 _"Tae_ _ㅡ_ _"_

"Ah, sepertinya Jin-hyung sudah selesai. Sampai jumpa di _club_ Jungkookie."

PIP!

Taehyung kembali mengeluarkan tawa kecil dari bibirnya. Ia yakin kekasih kelincinya itu sedang berusaha menahan kekesalan di sana. Sekali-sekali menggodanya tidak masalah kan?

CKLEK!

"Uh Tae, aku tidak yakin dengan _choker_ ini."

Taehyung tampak menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Matanya tampak melebar begitu melihat tubuh tinggi sang _hyung_ yang dibalut dengan kemeja putih dengan _deep V-neck,_ celana ketathitam, dan sebuah choker berwarna senada yang melekat di leher jenjangnya.

"Woah! Kau terlihat hebat _hyung_!"

"Benarkah? Tapi apa tidak _ㅡ_ "

"Tidak tidak! Tidak sama sekali. Percaya padaku _hyung_." Taehyung tersenyum kotak.

Seokjin menghela napas pelan. "Baiklah. Berangkat sekarang?"

"Yup! Kita sudah ditunggu semua orang di _club._ "

Pria bersurai _blonde_ bergegas bangun dari duduknya kemudian sedikit merapikan kemeja panjang serta rambutnya sebelum mengikuti Seokjin keluar dari apartemen. Setelah memastikan pintu apartemen terkunci, kedua pria tampan itu tampak berjalan beriringan menuju _lift_ yang terletak tak jauh dari kamar Seokjin.

"Jangan gugup begitu _hyung_. Santailah, Namjoon-hyung pasti senang melihatmu di sana. Apalagi dengan penampilanmu yang seperti ini."

Rona merah seketika menjalar di pipi Seokjin. "J _ㅡ_ jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh."

"Aku serius _hyung_." Ujar Taehyung seraya berjalan memasuki lift. "Tak akan ada yang bisa menolak pesonamu malam ini, kujamin itu."

"Astaga Taehyung! Kau membuatku semakin gugup."

Taehyung seketika tertawa melihat ekspresi lucu yang ditampakkan oleh sang _hyung_. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding _lift_ seraya mengingat-ingat rencana yang suah Jungkook dan Hoseok susun. Pada awalnya ia tak menyetujui rencana mereka berdua yang terbilang tidak biasa, tapi setelah mempertimbangkan efek baik dan buruknya, akhirnya ia menyanggupi rencana itu.

 _Semoga setelah ini permasalahan mereka berdua bisa segera selesai._

* * *

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

* * *

Seorang pria bersurai _ash brown_ tampak turun dari mobil _Bentley New Continental_ berwarna hitam yang terparkir di halaman samping _club._ Kehadirannya sontak menarik sejumlah pengunjung _club_ yang berada di sana. Aura berwibawa, wajah tegas sekaligus tampan, tubuh semampai yang dibalut dengan setelan kemeja dan celana mahal, serta sebuah tunggangan mewah yang baru saja dia naiki.

Bagaimana orang-orang tidak tetarik dengan sosok yang nyaris sempurna ini?

Beberapa wanita dan pria di sana terlihat terang-terangan menunjukkan ketertarikan mereka pada pria itu, namun sayang semua gestur itu diabaikan mentah-mentah oleh si pria. Ia tampak berjalan lurus masuk ke dalam _club_ VIP yang sudah disewa semalam penuh oleh sepupu sekaligus teman masa kecilnya yang sedang berulang tahun.

"Kenapa tempat ini terasa penuh sekali? Berapa orang yang diundang oleh kuda pemaksa ini?" Erangnya seraya berusaha melewati kerumunan orang yang sedang bercengkerama di dekat lantai dansa.

"Woah! Namjoon, saudaraku!" Teriak pria bersurai hitam dengan segelas _champagne_ di tangannya. " _Welcome to the club bro_!"

Namjoon mendesah pelan seraya menghampiri pria itu. " _God,_ berapa orang yang kau undang ke sini _huh_? Kau bilang ini _private party_."

" _Surprise_?" Jawabnya dengan cengiran tanpa dosa.

"Jung Hoseok, _I swear to god_ ㅡ"

"Kujamin kau akan menikmati pestanya sepupuku. Siapa tahu kau bisa pulang dengan salah satu tamuku malam ini." Bisiknya di telinga Namjoon.

Pemilik surai _ash brown_ tampak memutar matanya malas. "Aku datang ke sini hanya untuk menepatiㅡ"

"Ayo ayo! Kuantarkan kau ke meja khusus!"

Namjoon mengerang ketika tangannya ditarik paksa oleh sang sepupu. Hoseok membawa Namjoon menaiki tangga kemudian menghampiri sekelompok orang yang sedang sibuk mengobrol di bagian balkon. Tempat itu sedikit terpisah dengan yang lain, seperti memang sengaja dikhususkan untuk orang-orang tertentu.

" _Everybody! Please meet my forever-single-friend,_ Kim Namjoon!"

Orang-orang di meja itu tampak kompak menolehkan kepalanya ke arah dua pria yang baru saja datang, termasuk pria berkemeja putih yang duduk di salah satu sofa. Tubuh Namjoon seketika menegang begitu menyadari wajah yang familiar itu.

"Seokjin?"

Pria yang dipanggil tampak menyunggingkan senyum malu pada Namjoon. "Hㅡ hai."

Tanpa ia sadari, iris gelapnya bergerak menyusuri tubuh Seokjin dari atas ke bawah. Kemeja putih dengan _deep v-neck_ yang menampakkan sebagian dada dan tulang selangkanya, celana ketat yang memeluk kaki jenjangnya dengan sempurna, serta jangan lupakan _choker_ hitam yang menambah kesan seksi pada pria itu.

Bohong jika Namjoon tidak merasakan gejolak aneh pada tubuhnya setelah melihat penampilan Seokjin yang konservatif.

" _Well well._ " Hoseok menunjukkan seringai lebarnya kemudian mendorong Namjoon hingga jatuh terduduk di sebelah Seokjin dengan sengaja. "Selamat menikmati pestanya saudaraku."

Namjoon mengerang seraya melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada Hoseok. "Kuda sialan."

"Sudah _hyung_ , ini minumanmu." Jungkook menyodorkan segelas _champagne_ ke hadapan Namjoon. "Tenang, minuman ini tidak mengandung terlalu banyak alkohol."

Pria bersurai _ash brown_ menerima gelas berisi cairan beralkohol itu. Ia menggumamkan kata terima kasih pada Jungkook sebelum menyesap _champagnenya_ dengan perlahan.

"Ah ya, perkenalkan _hyung._ Ini Min Yoongi, salah satu produser di _entertainment_ Hoseok-hyung dan di sebelahnya Park Jimin, kekasih Yoongi-hyung." Jelas Jungkook.

"Kim Namjoon."

Yoongi menyambut uluran tangan pria berlesung pipi. "Min Yoongi, panggil saja Yoongi."

"Hai Namjoon-ssi, aku Jimin. Salam kenal." Pria bersurai _golden brown_ tersenyum lebar seraya menyalami Namjoon.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Senyumnya.

" _Hyung_ kau tidak menyapaku?" Protes Taehyung di sebelah Jungkook.

Namjoon tertawa kecil. "Maaf. Selamat malam Taehyung-ah."

Pria bersurai _blonde_ tersenyum puas. Ia terlihat menyesap minumannya seraya menunjuk Seokjin dengan dagunya. Namjoon yang mengerti dengan gestur Taehyung tampak melirik pria di sebelahnya dengan sedikit gugup.

 _Santai Joon, bersikaplah seperti biasa._

"Selamat malam, Seokjin."

"Aㅡah ya, selamat malam." Jawab Seokjin dengan kepala menunduk.

Adegan manis itu sontak mengundang sorakan dari seluruh penghuni meja, membuat wajah Seokjin memerah karenanya. Namun berbeda dengan Seokjin, Namjoon tak merespon kalimat-kalimat godaan yang dilontarkan oleh teman-temannya. Ia tampak sibuk menyesap _champagnenya_ dengan pandangan yang dialihkan ke arah lain.

"Menikmati pestanya?"

Kepala Namjoon menoleh ke arah pria yang sedang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Ya, mungkin." Namjoon memutar matanya malas. "Tapi aku tak bisa lama-lama. Banyak pekerjaan yang belum kuselesaikan."

Seokjin seketika melirikkan matanya. Sedikit merasa kecewa mendengar Namjoon tidak akan tinggal lama di tempat ini.

"Oh ayolahh. Malam ini saja. Kau kan jarang-jarang pergi berkumpul dengan teman-temanmu."

"Tidak bisa, pekerjaanku menumpuk Hoseok-ah."

Sang sepupu mendengus. "Baiklah, kau boleh pulang. Tapi kau harus mencicipi minuman spesial yang sudah kusiapkan khusus untuk teman-teman dekatku lebih dulu."

Alis Namjoon seketika terangkat. "Minuman apa? Kau tahu kan jika toleransi alkoholku rendah. Aku tidak mau."

" _Don't worry my son_ , kujamin kau akan ketagihan setelah mencicipi minuman spesial ini." Hoseok memberi tanda pada bartender di dekat meja mereka untuk menyiapkan minuman yang ia maksud.

"Kau benar-benar membeli minuman _limited edition_ itu _hyung_?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Yup! _Dalmore 62_ , hanya diproduksi dua belas buah dan aku berhasil mendapatkan empat diantaranya untuk kalian." Jawab Hoseok bangga.

" _Dalmore 62_? Bukankah minuman itu memiliki harga $215,000 per botolnya?"

Ucapan Jimin itu sontak membuat Namjoon tersedak. "Kau menghabiskan $860,000 hanya untuk minuman beralkohol? _God,_ uang itu bisa kau gunakan untuk membangun perusahaan baru jika kau mau."

"Tidak masalah, berapapun akan kukeluarkan untuk teman-teman tersayangku." Cengirnya seraya menyodorkan gelas pada Namjoon dan Seokjin. "Ini untukmu dan ini untuk Seokjin."

"Ah terima kasih Hoseok-ssi."

Seokjin menerima gelas yang sudah terisi dengan cairan beralkohol itu. Setelah memastikan semua orang mendapatkan minumannya, Hoseok tampak mengangkat gelas miliknya sambil melemparkan seringai penuh makna ke arah Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Untuk pria tertampan sejagat raya, Jung Hoseok dan malam yang panas untuk kalian semua! _Cheers_!"

* * *

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

* * *

"Jinseok _I love you~_ "

Seokjin terkekeh di rangkulan pria berlesung pipi. Mata pria manis itu tampak sayu akibat pengaruh alkohol yang diminumnya tadi.

" _I love you too_ Joonie~"

Kemudian terdengar kekehan senang dari bibir sepasang pria yang sedang sama-sama mabuk itu.

"Menggelikan sekali." Ujar pria bersurai hitam di kursi pengemudi.

"Ini semua karena ide gilamu dan Hoseok-hyung. Kalian berdua membuat mereka terlalu banyak minum _eoh_!"

"Bukan aku _babe_! Hoseok-hyung yang melakukannya!" Pria itu mencebik tak terima.

"Harusnya aku tidakㅡ"

"Sepasang suami istriㅡ _hik_! Tidak baik bertengkar seperti itu, benar kan Jinseok?"

Seokjin mengangguk pelan. "Yaaㅡ _ung_ Joonie, aku ingin menikah jugaa."

"Menikah? Kau ingin menikah denganku Jinseok?"

"Umm." Pria manis itu kembali mengangguk seraya memainkan jarinya di dada Namjoon. " _Marry me, pwease_?"

Namjoon tampak merogoh kantong celananya dengan asal, berusaha meraih ponselnya di dalam sana. Setelah mendapat apa yang dia cari, Namjoon menyodorkan ponselnya kepada Taehyung yang kebingungan.

"Apa ini?"

" _Call_ _ㅡ_ _hik! My mom."_

"Hah?"

" _Hurry._ "

Taehyung dan Jungkook tampak saling melempar pandang. Dengan sedikit kebingungan, Taehyung melakukan permintaan Namjoon kemudian menyerahkan kembali ponsel itu pada si empunya setelah _meloudspeaker_ panggilan.

 _"Halo? Ada apa menelepon larut malam seperti ini Joonie?"_

"Aku dan Seokjin akan menikah, _mom._ " Kekehnya.

 _"Apa?! Menikah? Kau tidak sedang menipu ibumu kan?!"_ Respon orang di seberang heboh.

"Tidak _momm_. Aku benar-benar akan menikahi Seokjin."

 _"Astaga_ _ㅡ_ _astaga! Aku benar-benar senang jika kau serius dengan hal itu Joonie! Oh my god! Aku akan bicarakan kabar bahagia ini dengan ayahmu dan kita akan melakukan pertemuan keluarga untuk membicarakan hal ini secepatnya."_

"Tidak _ㅡ_ _hik._ Tidak perlu _mom._ Atur saja semuanyaa, asalkan aku bisa menikah dua bulan lagi." Jawabnya sambil mengusap kepala Seokjin yang tengah bersandar manja padanya.

 _"God, oke. Baik, aku akan menyiapkan semuanya, tapi kita tetap harus bertemu untuk membicarakan hal ini, oke Joonie?"_

"Uhumm. Terima kasih _mom, I love youu_."

PIP!

"Tenang Jinseok, kita akan menikahㅡ _hik_ secepatnya."

Seokjin tampak mengusap pipi Namjoon sayang dengan senyum tipis di bibir penuhnya. " _I love you Jooniee, so so so so muchh._ "

Sementara sepasang pria di jok belakang melanjutkan sesi bersmesraan mereka, dua orang yang berada di jok depan justru dilanda kebingungan karena dihadapkan dengan situasi yang benar-benar di luar perkiraan.

"Tenang sayang, mereka pasti akan meluruskan semuanya ketika sadar nanti. Jangan khawatir." Jungkook menepuk-nepuk paha sang kekasih.

"Kau dalam masalah besar, Jeon." Taehyung mengusap dahinya lelah. "Kau dalam masalah besar."

* * *

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

* * *

BRUK!

Jungkook merebahkan tubuh Namjoon ke atas ranjang tepat di sebelah Seokjin yang sudah ia bawa terlebih dulu. Sepasang pria yang setengah sadar itu tampak saling memeluk satu sama lain, mencari kehangatan dari tubuh pasangannya. Di sisi lain, pria bersurai _blonde_ terlihat berusaha melepaskan sepatu dan kaus kaki milik kedua _hyungnya_.

" _Hyung_ sudah? Kita harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum mereka melakukan adegan tidak pantas tepat di depan mata kita."

"Berhenti berpikiran mesum Jeon. Belum tentu mereka melakukan hal itu." Timpal Taehyung tajam.

"Tidak melakukan bagaimana? Kau tidak lihat tangan Namjoon-hyung sudah merayap masuk ke dalam kemeja Jin-hyung?"

Taehyung sontak mengembalikan pandangannya pada dua orang pria di atas ranjang. Benar saja, ia bisa mendengar desah tertahan yang keluar dari mulut Seokjin serta melihat tangan Namjoon yang sepertinya mulai bergerilya di dalam kemeja milik Seokjin. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukannya di dalam sana.

" _O_ _ㅡ_ _oh god_! Cepat cepat! Kita keluar dari sini!" Pria bersurai _blonde_ tampak melangkah dengan terburu-buru keluar dari kamar milik Namjoon.

" _Told you._ " Gumam Jungkook seraya mengikuti sang kekasih yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

BLAM!

Tepat setelah pintu itu ditutup, suara desahan yang awalnya pelan, kini berubah menjadi sedikit lebih keras dan menggema di kamar luas yang sepi itu. Begitu pula dengan posisi mereka yang ikut berubah, Namjoon di atas dan Seokjin di bawah.

"Ahㅡ JㅡJoonie!"

Jemari Seokjin reflek meremat surai _ash brown_ milik pria di atasnya guna melampiaskan rasa geli menyenangkan yang menyerang perut serta lehernya.

"Kau terlihat seksi denga baju ini, Jinseok." Namjoon mengecupi garis leher Seokjin, tak lupa memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil disela-sela kecupannya. "Kau memberiku banyak ujianㅡ _hik_ malam ini."

Seokjin semakin mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memberikan akses lebih pada pria yang lebih muda. Desahannya terdengar semakin keras ketika Namjoon mengecupi daerah sekitar telinganya.

" _I miss you_ ㅡ" Ia mengecup bibir _plushy_ milik pria di bawahnya. " _I miss you so bad, Jinseok._ "

" _I_ ㅡ _I miss you_ _t_ ㅡ _too."_

Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, pria berlesung pipi segera memagut bibir menggoda itu. Ciuman mereka tampak kacau, selain karena kurangnya pengalaman dari Namjoon, perasaan yang campur aduk juga turut mempengaruhi ciuman yang terkesan terburu-buru itu. Alkohol benar-benar membuat mereka lupa dengan sifat malu-malu yang biasa ditampakkan pada saat mereka dikuasai kesadaran secara penuh.

Adrenalin, gairah, cinta, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu dan menguasai tubuh mereka berdua.

"JㅡJoonie hh." Napas Seokjin tampak terengah begitu tautan mereka terlepas. Ia mengusap pelan kedua pipi Namjoon seraya menatap mata tajam milik pria yang disukainya. " _Lo_ ㅡ _love you Joonie._ "

Namjoon kembali memagut bibir yang sudah terlihat membengkak itu. Kali ini tangannya turut bergerak membuka kancing kemeja milik pria bersurai hitam dan menyingkap kain putih itu hingga memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atas Seokjin. Jemari Namjoon kemudian bergerak menyusuri setiap jengkal kulit mulus yang terpampang jelas di bawahnya.

"Nggh! Haㅡah! Joonieㅡ"

Pekikan itu membuat tautan mereka sontak terlepas. Seokjin meremat kemeja hitam yang dipakai oleh pria bersurai _ash brown_ lalu menariknya dengan sedikit kencang untuk menarik perhatian si empunya.

"Joonㅡlepas nngㅡcepat." Pintanya.

Pria berlesung pipi tampak menjauhkan tubuhnya kemudian mulai melepas pakaiannya sesuai dengan permintaan Seokjin. Pria di bawahnya reflek menjilat bibirnya begitu dihadapkan pada tubuh tegap nan kokoh yang semakin terlihat seksi dengan tonjolan urat-urat di bagian pergelangan tangan. Bibirnya makin terasa kering ketika celana ketat itu menghilang dari tubuh Namjoon, menyisakan sebuah dalaman berwarna abu-abu yang melindungi bagian private miliknya.

Sungguh rasanya ia tak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi.

" _You look pretty Jinseok_." Ujarnya seraya melepaskan celana hitam dari kaki Seokjin. _"I can't hold it any longer._ "

Seokjin menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan sayu. " _Please_."

Sebuah permohonan singkat itu membuat gejolak di tubuh Namjoon semakin besar. Ia langsung saja menarik dalaman hitam yang dipakai oleh Seokjin kemudian membuangnya ke lantai. Dan di sinilah ia, berdiri dengan lututnya di atas ranjang sambil menatap setiap jengkal tubuh telanjang Seokjin yang begitu seksi. Kulit mulus, perut rata, pinggang ramping, dan benda di tengah-tengah selangkangannya yang mengacung tegak minta diperhatikan.

Jujur ia merasa semakin sesak di bawah sana.

"Joonieㅡ"

Rintihan Seokjin seketika menyadarkan Namjoon dari lamunan singkatnya. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, ia segera melepaskan satu-satunya kain yang tersisa di tubuhnya, menampakkan benda kebanggan seorang Kim Namjoon yang membuat Seokjin meneguk ludahnya kasar.

 _It's big_ _ㅡ_

 _ㅡ_ _and thick._

"Suka dengan yang kau lihat?"

Namjoon menyeringai tipis seraya menopangkan kedua kaki Seokjin ke pundaknya. Kedua pria itu sama-sama mendesah ketika Namjoon menggesekkan kejantanannya ke lubang berkedut milik Seokjin.

"Ahㅡ _please._ " Seokjin memeluk leher pria berlesung pipi. " _Please touch me."_

Pria bersurai _ash brown_ mengecup bibir penuh Seokjin. " _As you wish, princess."_

Sebuah desahan panjang kembali meluncur dari bibir Seokjin saat pria di atasnya memompa kejantanannya. Ditambah lagi gesekan teratur pada _holenya_ yang membuatnya semakin merasakan kenikmatan.

"Aku masuk sekarang."

Pernyataan singkat itu membuat mata Seokjin seketika terbuka. Ia berusaha menahan gerak tubuh Namjoon yang tengah memposisikan kejantanannya di _hole_ Seokjin.

" _L_ ㅡ _lube_! _Lu_ ㅡAHK!"

Seokjin menancapkan kuku-kukunya di punggung Namjoon untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba karena _holenya_ dimasuki tanpa persiapan. Ditambah lagi pria berlesung pipi itu sama sekali tidak menggunakan _lube_ atau cairan bantuan apapun untuk mempermudah pergerakannya. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan, sungguh!

Berbeda dengan Seokjin, Namjoon justru mengeluarkan erangan nikmat ketika kejantanannya dilingkupi oleh sesuatu yang hangat nan ketat. Otaknya seperti berhenti bekerja selama sesaat akibat kenikmatan yang mendadak melanda tubuhnya itu.

" _Hiks_! Saㅡsakit! Sakit JooㅡAHK!" Seokjin kembali berteriak ketika Namjoon memasukkan kejantanannya dengan sekali hentak tanpa memberikan peringatan.

"Jinseokㅡssh! Aku mㅡminta maaf." Erangnya seraya memeluk erat pria manis yang sedang terisak itu.

" _I'm sorry baby._ "

Seokjin merasakan penuh dan sakit yang benar-benar menyiksa di bawah sana. Maklum saja, ukuran Namjoon memang tidak main-main, ditambah pria itu memasukinya dengan kering. Sudah pasti _holenya_ luka sekarang.

Tapi semakin lama menunggu, semakin lama pula ia akan merasakan rasa sakit ini.

"Tㅡtak apa Joonie. Beㅡbergeraklah perlahan."

" _Okay_ _ㅡ_ ssh! _I love you."_

Namjoon mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya secara perlahan seraya memompa kejantanan Seokjin, berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh si pria manis. Desahan nikmat bercampur dengan sakit kembali terdengar di kamar luas itu. Lengan Seokjin tampak memeluk erat leher Namjoon untuk melampiaskan nikmat yang dirasakannya.

"HhhㅡughㅡJinseok." Erangnya seraya mengecupi pundak Seokjin.

"Lㅡlebih cepat _ah_! Dㅡdisanah!"

Seokjin menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas bantal dengan tubuh yang melengkung ketika kejantanan Namjoon menabrak _sweat spotnya_ di dalam sana. Sementara desahan seksi serta remasan _holenya_ pada kejantanan Namjoon berhasil membuat gairah pria berlesung pipi itu semakin memuncak.

"AhㅡhnghㅡJoonie!"

"Jinseok hhㅡ" Namjoon menghentak pinggulnya semakin cepat, berusaha mengejar puncak yang tidak lama lagi menjemputnya. "Jinseokㅡ"

Tak berbeda dengan Namjoon, pria bersurai hitam juga turut merasakan gejolak menyenangkan di perut bagian bawahnya. Bibirnya berkali-berkali mengebutkan nama Namjoon disela-sela desahannya. Ia tampak meremat bantal di bawahnya kuat-kuat untuk melampiaskan kenikmatan yang kian memuncak dan siap untuk meledak tak lama lagi.

"Ah! Joonieㅡ _com_ ngg! _Com_ _ㅡ_ _ing_!"

" _Come with_ _ㅡ_ ughㅡ _me_." Namjoon memeluk erat tubuh pria di bawahnya dengan gerakan pinggul yang tak beraturan. "Akuㅡ _ssh_ ㅡmencintaimu."

Bibir mereka kemudian bertaut, membungkam semua erangan dan lengkingan desahan yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua. Dan satu hentakan terakhir dari Namjoon mengantarkan mereka berdua ke puncak gairah secara bersamaan. Seokjin tampak memeluk erat leher Namjoon ketika puncak kenikmatan itu menghantamnya, sementara tubuh pria bersurai _ash brown_ tampak menegang setelah ia menumpahkan semua benihnya di dalam Seokjin.

Tautan bibir itu perlahan terlepas seiring melemasnya otot-otot tubuh mereka. Tubuh Namjoon tampak terjatuh lemas di atas Seokjin yang tengah sibuk meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Aku mencintaimuㅡ" Ujar Namjoon yang sudah berada di ambang kesadarannya. "ㅡSeokjin."

Seokjin tampak tersenyum tipis seraya berusaha memeluk tubuh pria di atasnya. "Akuㅡjuga mencintaimuㅡ"

Kesadaran mereka kemudian menghilang secara perlahan. Deru napas mereka terdengar teratur, menandakan bahwa mereka berdua sudah masuk ke alam mimpi masing-masing.

* * *

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

.

.


	16. Euphoria

**Dimple**

 _Chapter 16: Euphoria_

* * *

.

.

 _BTS Fanfiction_

 _Romance, Humor, University!AU, BoyxBoy_

 _Main!Namjin, Slight!Yoonmin, Kookv_

 _Rating: M_

.

.

.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Happy Reading! -Buttermints-_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Sesosok pria bria bersurai gelap tampak mengerang ketika tidurnya terganggu oleh cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui dinding kaca. Jemarinya bergerak memijat daerah pelipis kepalanya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang begitu menusuk.

"Kepalakuㅡakh!"

Erangan sakit kembali meluncur dari bibirnya ketika ia merasakan sakit pada bagian bawah tubuhnya.

 _Ya tuhan, kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Dan kenapa seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di bawah sana?_

" _Fuck_ _ㅡ_ "

Mata bulatnya menjeblak terbuka saat mendengar umpatan dengan suara yang begitu familiar di telinganya.

 _Suara ini_ _ㅡ_

"NㅡNaㅡ _akh_!"

Jeritan itu sontak membuat sosok bersurai _ash brown_ menghentikan seluruh pergerakannya. Kedua kelopak matanya tampak mengerjap beberapa kali untuk memfokuskan diri pada objek yang berada di hadapannya.

 _Seokjin?_

Ia memandang pria yang tengah meringis sakit itu dengan tatapan bingung. Kedua tangannya tampak berada di sisi kanan dan kiri kepala Seokjin untuk menahan berat tubuhnya. Pandangannya kemudian turun menuju dada telanjang yang sudah dihiasi bercak keunguan diㅡ

Tunggu, telanjang?

Rasa panik seketika menguasai tubuh Namjoon ketika menyadari situasi yang tengah ia hadapi saat ini. Dia dan Seokjin berada dalam satu ranjang, dengan tubuh yang sama-sama tidak dibalut sehelai benangpun, bercak keunguan, organ vitalnya yang entah kenapa terasa seperti dijepit sesuatu, serta aroma aneh yang menyelimuti kamarnya.

Mereka seperti pasangan yang baru saja melakukan seks.

 _Tidak tidak, ini tidak mungkin. Aku dan Seokjin tidak_ _ㅡ_

"NaㅡNamjoon. Jangan bㅡbergerak." Seokjin meringis. "Sakit."

"Mㅡmaaf Seokjin! _God_! Apaㅡapa yang harus kulakukan?" Ujarnya panik.

Ingin rasanya Seokjin menangis karena rasa sakit yang begitu hebat di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Gerakan-gerakan kecil yang dilakukan oleh Namjoon juga semakin memperparah rasa perih yang tengah ia rasakan.

"Namjooㅡ _ahk_! Kㅡkumohon jangan bergerak." Seokjin mengusap lengan pria berlesung pipi, berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa panik yang tengah menyerangnya.

Jujur saja ia juga sama paniknya dengan Namjoon, tapi jika dirinya tidak menekan rasa panik itu, situasinya justru akan semakin runyam nanti.

"Tㅡtapi kau kesakitan. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu."

"Iya tapi kau harus tenangㅡ _ssh_. Iㅡikuti instruksi yang kuberikan, oke?"

Namjoon tampak diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk patuh.

"Bagus. Sekarang aku ingin kau mengeluarkan _itu_ dari dalam tubuhku secara perlahan."

Rona kemerahan langsung menjalari pipi pria bersurai _ash brown_ setelah mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Seokjin. Ini merupakan pengalaman pertamanya, jadi wajar bukan kalau dia masih sedikit malu ketika Seokjin membahasnya?

"Uh baiklah." Jawabnya lirih. "Aku akan berusaha mengeluarkannya sepelan mungkin."

Seokjin mengangguk pelan seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit kuat, bersiap untuk kembali menghadapi rasa sakit saat Namjoon mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam sana. Ukuran Namjoon tidak main-main, ia bisa merasakan itu.

"Aku mulai."

"Nngh!"

Suara erangan serta pekikan yang cukup nyaring terdengar menggema di sana. Namjoon benar-benar berusaha melawan instingnya untuk kembali menghunjamkan benda kebanggaannya ke dalam rongga hangat itu. Bagaimana tidak, setiap ia bergerak mundur, _hole_ Seokjin selalu mengetat seakan-akan tidak mau melepaskan kejantanannya dari dalam sana. Jika begini terus, ia takut jika sampai hilang kendali dan berakhir menyetubuhi Seokjin untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"SㅡSeokjin _ssh_! Tolong rileks, aㅡaku tidak bisa bergerak jika kau menjepitku seperti ini."

"Maㅡmaaf nngh!"

Setelah mengalami beberapa kali _push and pull_ akhirnya mereka berdua bisa terlepas. Seokjin berusaha untuk menahan desahannya ketika cairan dengan jumlah cukup banyak meluncur keluar dari _holenya_ setelah mereka terpisah. Ia memang pernah beberapa kali melakukan seks dengan mantan kekasihnya dulu, tapi ini pertama kalinya ia melakukan seks tanpa menggunakan pengaman.

"Kauㅡberdarah." Mata Namjoon terbelalak saat melihat bercak merah yang mewarnai _bed cover._ "Seokjin! Kau berdarah!"

"Jㅡjangan lihat. Kau pakailah bajumu." Seokjin berusaha menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Namjoon yang tersadar buru-buru meraih bokser hitam di lantai kemudian memakainya. Entah itu miliknya atau Seokjin yang penting benda pribadinya sudah tertutupi untuk sementara.

"Uh kau harus membersihkan diri."

Pria bersurai hitam mengangguk pelan. "Aku tahu, tapi tubuh bawahku sakit sekali saat digerakkan."

"Biar kubantu." Sahut Namjoon. "Aku yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini."

Jawaban tegas itu membuat Seokjin terpana untuk beberapa saat. Sikap _gentleman_ seperti inilah yang membuatnya semakin menyukai Namjoon. Sungguh ia bersyukur karena telah dipertemukan dengan sosok nyaris sempurna seperti pria itu.

Dan ia berharap jika mereka tidak menjadi berjauhan setelah kejadian ini.

"Seokjin?"

Pria bersurai hitam terkesiap. "Uh bㅡbaiklah."

"Kau bisa mandi sementara aku membersihkan kamar dan akan kucarikan obat untukㅡum bagian bawahmu." Ujarnya sedikit canggung.

Pria bersurai hitam tampak mengangguk pelan dengan pipi yang sudah kembali memerah. Begitu sudah mendapat persetujuan, Namjoon segera mengangkat tubuh yang terbalut selimut itu kemudian membawanya ke kamar mandi.

Seokjin tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takjubnya ketika mereka berdua memasuki kamar mandi. Ruangan luas itu didominasi oleh warna abu-abu gelap, lantai berwarna _broken white,_ dan sebuah _bathtub_ berukuran cukup besar yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan. Terlihat minimalis sekaligus mewah di saat yang bersamaan.

"Kau bisa menggunakan _bathtub_ ini sebagai _shower_ untuk membilas tubuhmu." Namjoon mendudukkan Seokjin di dalam _bathtub._ "Ini tombol untuk menyalakan keran dan yang satunya untuk menyalakan _shower_ di atas. Kau juga bisa mengatur suhu airnya sesukamu."

"Ah ya, terima kasih." Jawabnya.

"Aku punya beberapa _bath bomb,_ kau bisa memakainya dan letakkan saja selimutnya di lantai, biar aku yang bereskan nanti." Ia meletakkan sebuah kotak berisi _bath bomb_ di dekat dinding. "Aku akan membuka sedikit pintunya agar kau bisa memanggilku saat sudah selesai nanti."

Sebuah anggukan kecil dari Seokjin membuat Namjoon menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ia kemudian beranjak keluar dari kamar mandi agar Seokjin bisa membersihkan diri.

"Ini semua gara-gara kuda sialan itu. Dia pasti sengaja membuatku dan Seokjin mabuk." Geramnya seraya mendudukkan diri di pinggir ranjang.

Iris gelapnya tampak menelusuri permukaan _bed cover_ yang sudah ternoda di beberapa sisi. Hatinya kembali dirundung rasa bersalah begitu melihat bercak merah yang juga ikut mengotori _bed covernya_.

Ia sudah melukai Seokjin dan juga menyentuh apa yang bukan miliknya.

* * *

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

* * *

"Terima kasih untuk sarapannya."

Seokjin meletakkan gelas di atas meja kecil bersama dengan mangkok sup yang juga sudah kosong. Ya, dia baru saja menyelesaikan sarapannya di atas ranjang milik Namjoon. Dirinya sempat kaget saat pria berlesung pipi itu membawa nampan berisi sup, air, dan beberapa obat ke dalam kamar kemudian menyiapkan sebuah meja kecil di atas ranjang agar dia bisa makan dengan nyaman.

Setelah ia selesai mandi tadi, Namjoon menggendongnya kembali ke kamar yang sudah rapi dengan hati-hati. Pria itu juga menyiapkan satu stel pakaian bersih dan membuatkannya sarapan selagi menunggu dirinya selesai berganti pakaian.

Namjoon benar-benar memperlakukannya seperti seorang pangeran.

"Ah kubereskan sebentar agar kau bisa istirahat." Ujarnya seraya menurunkan meja kecil itu ke lantai. "Dan umㅡaku ingin bicara sebentar sebelum kau istirahat, kuharap kau tidak keberatan."

Pria berbahu lebar itu tersenyum kecil. "Tak apa, duduklah."

Namjoon tampak mendudukkan diri di pinggir ranjang dengan posisi sedikit miring agar bisa leluasa memandang Seokjin. Ruangan itu tampak hening selama beberapa saat karena mereka berdua hanya saling bertukar pandang tanpa bicara.

"Aku minta maaf."

Alis Seokjin seketika terangkat. "Hum? Untuk apa?"

"Kejadian semalam." Ia menghela napas pelan. "Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan hal itu."

Dada Seokjin seketika merasa sesak setelah mendengar kalimat bernada menyesal yang meluncur dari bibir Namjoon. Kenapa dia menyesal? Apa Seokjin tidak cukup baik untuknya? Memang mereka melakukannya dalam keadaan tidak sadar, tapi kata-kata penyeselan itu menandakan bahwa Namjoon sama sekali tidak menginginkan hal ini terjadi.

Atau dengan kata lain, Namjoon tidak menginginkannya.

"Tㅡtidak apa-apa Namjoon-ah. Kita sama-sama tidak sadar malam itu, jadi kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti ini." Seokjin tersenyum tipis.

"Mana mungkin aku tidak merasa bersalah, Seokjin." Namjoon menatap iris gelap milik pria di depannya. "Aku sudah melakukan tindakan seksual di luar ijinmu, terlebih lagi menyakitimu seperti itu, dan akuㅡaku sudah menyentuh sesuatu milik orang lain karena keteledoranku. Bagaimana aku tidak merasa bersalah setelah melakukan semua itu?"

"Tunggu dulu. Apa maksudmu dengan menyentuh sesuatu milik orang lain?" Tanya Seokjin bingung.

Tanpa diduga raut wajah Namjoon seketika berubah menjadi sedih dan hal itu justru membuat Seokjin semakin bingung.

"Kau dan Ken. Aku tahu jika kalian sudah kembali bersama."

Iris gelap Seokjin seketika melebar. "Dㅡdari mana kauㅡ"

"Aku melihatnya, kalian berdua, di _basement._ "

"Kau melihatnya?" Ujarnya tak percaya.

"Ya, aku di sana." Namjoon tersenyum tipis. "Saat aku berjalan ke _lift_ yang ada di _basement,_ aku melihat kalian berdua turun dari mobil dan juga mendengar sedikit percakapan kalian. Setelah itu aku memutuskan untuk pulang karena tidak ingin mengganggu kebersamaan kalian. Ah, dan selamat juga untuk kalian berdua."

Penuturan Namjoon seketika membuat ingatan Seokjin kembali pada percakapannya dengan Jungkook kemarin lusa. Jadi Namjoon benar-benar ada di sana dan itu berarti buket bunga yang terjatuh di parkiran adalah milik Namjoon.

"Apa waktu itu kau membawa buket mawar berwarna salmon?"

Sekarang giliran Namjoon yang melemparkan tatapan kaget pada Seokjin. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Tetanggaku menemukan bunga itu dan mengantarkannya padaku. Aku sempat bertanya-tanya siapa yang mengirimkannya, tapi tak ada satupun identitas pengirim di sana selain namaku. Saat itu kau juga tidak bisa kuhubungi."

Namjoon menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan kepala menunduk. "Ya, bunga itu memang dariku dan sebenarnya aku juga sudah merencanakan makan malam denganmu di hari itu."

Bohong jika Seokjin tidak merasakan letupan rasa senang di hatinya saat ini. Namjoon berniat untuk mengajaknya makan malam berdua, apa yang lebih membahagiakan daripada itu?

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak datang?"

"Karena aku merasa jika makan malam itu akan sia-sia, sebab kau sudah kembali bersama Ken."

"Kembali bersama? Aish, aku tidak mengerti apaㅡ"

"Kau dan Ken sudah kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih kan? Maka dari itu rasanya percuma jika aku melanjutkan makan malam dan menyatakan perasaanku padamu malam itu karena sudah pasti kau akan menolakku." Sahut Namjoon cepat.

Tunggu, apa katanya barusan?

"Kㅡkau akan menyatakan perasaanmu? Pㅡpadaku?"

Sebuah anggukan kecil dari pria berlesung pipi membuat hati Seokjin terasa ingin meledak saat itu juga. Perasaan tidak percaya, senang, bingung semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

"Tapi karena kau sudah bersama Ken akuㅡ"

"Aku menolaknya."

Namjoon seketika mendongak. "Hㅡhuh?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu, tapi aku menolak Ken." Seokjin menatap iris gelap milik pria di depannya dengan pipi yang bersemu merah. "Kㅡkarena aku sudah menyukai pria lain, yaitu dirimu."

Tolong jangan bangunkan Namjoon jika semua ini merupakan sebuah mimpi.

"Saat itu aku menunggumu sampai malam, tapi kau tak datang dan ponselmu pun mati selama berhari-hari. Aku mencarimu di kampus, tapi kau juga tidak ada di sana. Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu padamu Namjoon-ah. Akuㅡ"

Kata-kata Seokjin terhenti ketika tubuhnya direngkuh oleh pria berlesung pipi secara mendadak. Ia bisa merasakan jantung Namjoon berdetak cukup kencang di dalam sana. Apa itu karena dirinya?

"Jadi kau tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Ken?"

"Hubunganku hanya sebatas mantan kekasih dan teman, tidak lebih dari itu." Jawabnya seraya mengusap pelan punggung Namjoon.

" _Oh god._ " Pria itu menghela napasnya lega. "Jadi aku bisaㅡ"

"Tentu saja kau bisa."

Seokjin menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menatap lekat iris gelap Namjoon. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum tipis yang terlihat manis di mata Namjoon.

"Mㅡmaksudku di sini? Bukankah kita harus pergi ke suatu tempat yang romantis?"

"Um jika kau ingin, lakukan saja. Tidak ada yang akan melarangmu Namjoon-ah." Jawab Seokjin dengan pipi memerah.

Rasa gugup seketika menyerang tubuh Namjoon. Semuanya sudah jelas sekarang, Seokjin tidak memiliki hubungan dengan siapapun dan dia juga sudah memberikan lampu hijau padanya. Sekarang tinggal bagaimana ia mengatakan perasaannya pada pria itu.

Sungguh ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan rasa gugup yang tidak terkontrol.

"Uㅡuh ini pertama kalinya untukku, maaf jika terlihat payah dan sama sekali tidak membekas di hatimu." Ia menggenggam tangan Seokjin dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari mata pria itu. "Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan terlalu banyak hal padamu karena aku tidak pernah berada dalam hubungan semacam ini sebelumnya. Mungkin aku akan banyak melakukan kesalahan di masa depan, tapi aku berjanji untuk memperbaiki setiap kesalahan yang kubuat dan kuharap kau mau membantuku untuk belajar."

Namjoon tampak menghela napas sebelum kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku bukan tipe pria yang romantis, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk membuatmu bahagia dan menjadi pria yang bertanggung jawab untukmu. Percayalah bahwa aku akan setia kepadamu karena kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa kucintai."

Seokjin tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan dengan begitu tegas oleh Namjoon.

"Jadi, Kim Seokjin, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Pemilik surai hitam tampak menyunggingkan senyum malu seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

" _Oh god_." Namjoon menghela napas lega dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya. " _God, thank you._ "

Seokjin bisa melihat rasa lega yang begitu besar di wajah pria bersurai _ash brown_ itu. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia juga turut merasakan euforia kebahagiaan karena mereka telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ia mengusap lembut cekungan kecil yang ada di pipi pria itu.

"Namjoon."

Pandangan Namjoon kembali bertemu dengan iris gelap milik sang kekasih. Sapaaan serta usapan lembut di pipinya membawa Namjoon kepada ketenangan yang begitu menyenangkan. Tanpa ia sadari, kepalanya mulai bergerak mendekati wajah Seokjin secara perlahan. Seokjin yang menyadari pergerakan itu ikut menutup kedua matanya dan menunggu dengan jantung yang berdebar begitu kencang.

CKLEK!

"Sudah kuduga kalian berdua masih asik bermesraan di kamar sampai-sampai tidak mengangkat telepon dan menyambutku di bawah."

Sepasang kekasih itu reflek menjauhkan tubuh mereka masing-masing dengan wajah yang terlihat memerah. Merasa malu karena ketahuan oleh pria paruh baya yang tengah menyeringai tanpa dosa di ambang pintu.

" _M_ _ㅡ_ _mom?!_ "

"Maaf mengganggu waktu kalian anak-anakku, tapi kedatanganku kemari tidak bisa ditunda karena harus membicarakan hal yang penting." Ujarnya dengan seringai yang sama sekali tidak hilang di wajah cantiknya. "Aku juga bawa obat olesuntuk mempercepat pemulihan Seokjin. Aku tahu dia tidak bisa berdiri apalagi berjalan sekarang akibat permainan amatir anakku yang masih polos."

Dan wajah mereka berdua nampak semakin terbakar akibat kata-kata sedikit vulgar yang diucapkan oleh nyonya besar Kim itu.

* * *

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

.

.


	17. Morning Talk

**Dimple**

 _Chapter 17: Morning Talk_

* * *

.

.

 _BTS Fanfiction_

 _Romance, Humor, University!AU, BoyxBoy_

 _Main!Namjin, Slight!Yoonmin, Kookv_

 _Rating: M_

.

.

.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Happy Reading! -Buttermints-_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Jaejoong meletakkan cangkir yang berisi teh buatan sang anak di atas _nightstand_. Tatapannya kembali ia fokuskan pada sepasang pria yang duduk di depannya. Posisi mereka bertiga masih berada di dalam kamar Namjoon. Mengingat keadaan Seokjin yang tidak bisa berjalan, pria cantik itu memutuskan untuk mengobrol dengan mereka di kamar saja. Ia paham betul dengan apa yang dirasakan Seokjin sekarang.

"Jadi kalian sudah resmi?"

Sepasang pria di depannya tampak saling bertukar pandang kemudian mengangguk dengan sedikit malu-malu.

"Dan kalian ingin menjalani hubungan ini dengan lebih serius?"

"Tentu saja kami akan serius _mom._ Aku sama sekali tidak punya niatan untuk bermain-main dengan Seokjin. Ini pertama kalinya aku mengalami perasaan seperti ini dan perasaan ini hanya muncul ketika aku bersama Seokjin. Jadi aku akan berusaha untuk menjaga komitmen yang sudah kubuat." Namjoon menggenggam erat tangan kekasih manisnya yang sudah kembali memerah karena mendengar ucapan tegas pria itu.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu bicara sedewasa itu hm?" Jaejoong tertawa kecil seraya menoleh ke arah pria yang satu lagi. "Seokjin? Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga akan berusaha untuk menjaga komitmenku sama seperti Namjoon. Kupikir di usiaku yang sekarang sudah bukan waktunya untuk bermain-main dalam suatu hubungan. Meskipun mungkin kami masih memiliki resiko untuk dipisahkan, tapi aku tidak akan mengurangi usahaku untuk mempertahankan hubunganku dengan Namjoon."

Kedua jawaban itu memancing senyum lega di wajah nyonya besar Kim. Ia senang karena akhirnya sang anak berhasil menemukan tambatan hati yang tepat setelah sekian lama. Umur Namjoon memang masih muda, tapi ia tak bisa melarang anak semata wayangnya itu jika dia memang ingin serius dengan hubungannya.

Dan kenyataan itu membuatnya ingin menangis karena terharu.

" _Mom_ , matamu berkaca-kaca."

" _Really_?" Jaejoong tertawa kecil seraya mengusap pelan matanya dengan punggung tangan. "Hanya sedikit emosional mengingat dirimu ternyata sudah dewasa Namjoonie."

"Tolong jangan sekarang _mom_. Aku tidak ingin terlihat cengeng di depan Seokjin."

Seokjin mengusap punggung tangan sang kekasih. "Tak apa. Menangislah jika kau ingin, aku tak akan menilaimu buruk Namjoon-ah."

Pria berlesung pipi tampak menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tapi bisakah aku pinjam pundakmu sebentar?"

"Tentu." Seokjin tersenyum seraya membuka kedua tangannya. " _Come_."

Dengan perlahan Namjoon masuk ke dalam pelukan hangat itu kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak sang kekasih. Jemari Seokjin tampak mengusap lembut punggung lebar Namjoon, berusaha memberikan ketenangan padanya.

"Dia memang sensitif dengan topik pembicaraan yang menyangkut keluarga. Bagi Namjoon keluarga adalah segalanya."

Pria berusia paruh baya itu melemparkan senyumnya pada sang calon menantu.

"Selamat datang di keluarga Kim, Seokjin-ah."

Sungguh jantung Seokjin serasa akan meloncat dari tempatnya begitu mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Percikan rasa bahagia kembali terasa di relung hatinya, memberikan sensasi yang begitu menyenangkan.

"Tㅡterima kasih nyonya Kim."

"Aish ayolah. Kenapa kau masih memanggilku dengan sebutan itu? Panggil aku ibu, _eomma_ , atau sebutan lain yang sejenis dengan itu." Protes Jaejoong.

"Mㅡmaaf nyoㅡum maksudku _eo_ _ㅡ_ _eomma_." Ujarnya malu-malu.

Jaejoong tampak menyunggingkan seringai puas. "Begitu lebih baik. Ah dan kurasa aku pulang saja sekarang. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kuurus. Lagipula aku juga tidak mau mengganggu momen mesra kalian berdua."

" _Mom_ jangan mulai." Erang sang anak yang sudah kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Aku bicara benar _eoh_. Kalian akan mengalami masa _after sex_ setelah melakukan kegiatan malam kalian. Masa itu akan mempengaruhi beberapa sisi emosional kalian berdua, terutama jika kalian melakukan _sex_ untuk yang pertama kalinya. Tidak perlu menahan diri jika salah satu dari kalian ingin melakukan kontak fisik yang sedikit intim karena hal itu memang wajar terjadi."

Penjelasan panjang dari pria cantik itu sontak memunculkan rona merah di wajah Namjoon dan Seokjin. Meskipun mereka sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengetahuinya, namun tetap saja rasanya aneh jika hal seperti ini dibahas dengan orang lain.

"Menjauh dari pasanganmu setelah berhubungan _sex_ justru akan membuatnya sedih karena ia merasa tidak diinginkan. Paham Kim Namjoon?"

"Huh? Kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau masih amatir. Aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Seokjin karena dia pasti sudah lebih paham akan hal ini." Jaejoong terkekeh seraya berdiri dari duduknya. "Jangan lupa untuk memakai salepnya dua kali sehari, pagi dan malam. Bantu Seokjin untuk memakainya."

"Tㅡtidak perlu! Aku bisa memakainya sendiri!" Sahut Seokjin cepat.

"Untuk hari ini kau pasti memerlukan bantuan Namjoon, Jinnie. Tubuhmu masih sakit dan pegal, ingat?" Ujaran nyonya besar Kim seketika membuat Seokjin terdiam dengan wajah yang semakin merona. "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Jika ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku."

"Terima kasih sudah datang _mom_." Namjoon memeluk pria bersurai cokelat itu.

"Sama-sama anakku. Tidak perlu mengantarku ke bawah. Kau jaga Seokjin baik-baik." Ia menepuk pelan kepala sang anak. "Dan jangan kasar-kasar jika kau ingin bermain lagi."

" _Mom_!"

Serentetan tawa puas mengiringi kepergian pria paruh baya itu. Kegiatan menggoda Namjoon memang tak pernah membuatnya bosan. Kadar kepolosan berlebih yang dimiliki oleh sang anak selalu berhasil membuat Jaejoong gemas hingga ingin terus melancarkan godaan padanya.

"Ah ya, aku harus menghubungi Heechul dan mengundangnya ke rumah untuk membicarakan rencana Namjoon semalam." Gumamnya seraya memasuki _lift._

Sepeninggal Jaejoong, sepasang kekasih yang baru saja resmi itu tampak saling terdiam di posisinya masing-masing. Sedikit merasa canggung setelah pembicaraan bertopik sensitif yang dibahas oleh nyonya besar Kim.

"Jinseok."

Pria bersurai hitam tampak mendongakkan kepalanya terkejut. Respon itu sontak memunculkan rasa panik di hati Namjoon.

"Mㅡmaaf aku hanyaㅡ"

"Tak apa." Seokjin tertawa kecil. "Aku suka panggilan itu Joonie."

"Benarkah? Uh maksudku jika kau tidak nyaman makaㅡ"

Kata-kata Namjoon seketika terhenti saat pipi kirinya mendapat sebuah kecupan lembut dari sang kekasih.

"Aku menyukainya." Ia mengusap _dimple_ yang muncul samar di pipi Namjoon. "Jaㅡssh!"

Pria manis itu mendesis ketika merasakan rasa nyeri pada bagian bawahnya. Padahal dia hanya mencoba menggerakkan kakinya sedikit, tapi rasanya begitu menusuk hingga membuat kedua matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, _oh god_. Lebih baik kau berbaring agar tubuh bagian bawahmu bisa rileks." Saran Namjoon yang langsung diangguki oleh Seokjin. "Biar kubantu."

Pria bersurai _ash brown_ tampak mengangkat tubuh kekasihnya dengan perlahan kemudian merebahkannya di atas ranjang. Seokjin mendesis tertahan ketika kembali mendapat serangan rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Ya tuhan, ini benar-benar menyiksa.

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu seperti ini." Sesalnya seraya menggenggam erat tangan Seokjin.

" _It's okay_ Joonie." Pria manis itu tertawa kecil. "Aku akan baik-baik saja selama kau di sini. Ah, boleh aku minta obat yang dibawakan ibumu tadi?"

Namjoon segera meraih benda persegi berukuran sedang di dalam kantong plastik kemudian memberikannya pada Seokjin.

"Terima kasih." Ujarnya seraya mengeluarkan produk salep itu dari kotaknya.

"Jinseok."

"Hum?"

"Jㅡjika kau mengijinkan. Aku bisa membantumu untuk memakainya."

BLUSH!

Rona merah tampak merambati kedua pipi Seokjin setelah mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Namjoon. Sejujurnya ia memang membutuhkan bantuan sang kekasih mengingat gerakan tubuhnya yang sangat terbatas. Namun bayangan dimana ia harus melepaskan celana dan menunjukkan area privatnya di depan Namjoon membuatnya berpikir dua kali untuk menerima tawaran itu.

Mereka berdua memang sudah saling melihat tubuh masing-masing, tapi tetap saja ia masih merasa malu jika harus menunjukkannya secara bar-bar seperti ini.

 _Tak ada cara lain, aku memang harus meminta bantuannya. Berhenti bertingkah seperti anak remaja Seokjin, ini bukan pertama kalinya untukmu._

Seokjin menghela napasnya pelan. "Baiklah. Tolong bantu aku memakainya."

" _Okay._ " Pria berlesung pipi meraih salep yang diberikan Seokjin. "Bagaimana posisinya? Seperti ini saja atau ada posisi lain yang membuatmu lebih nyaman?"

"Uh sebenarnya akan lebih mudah jika akuㅡkau tau, menungging."

Namjoon meneguk ludahnya kasar. Bohong jika dirinya tidak membayangkan hal yang aneh-aneh setelah mendengar kata-kata Seokjin barusan. Bayangan lekuk tubuh Seokjin tadi pagi masih menempel samar di benaknya. Ya tuhan, kenapa dirinya jadi bertingkah seperti remaja puber dengan hormon meledak-ledak begini.

"Joonie?"

Teguran dari pria yang lebih tua seketika menyadarkan Namjoon dari lamunannya.

"Mㅡmaaf. Kalau begitu kita lakukan sekarang."

Seokjin tampak mengangguk kemudian berusaha membalikkan tubuhnya secara perlahan. Erangan yang keluar dari bibir tebalnya membuat Namjoon segera membantu sang kekasih untuk memposisikan diri di atas ranjang.

Pria berlesung pipi kembali meneguk ludah begitu dihadapkan dengan tubuh bagian belakang milik kekasihnya.

"Sshㅡkau bisa menurunkan celanaku sekarang."

" _Okay._ "

Dengan sedikit gugup, ditariknya celana pendek serta _underwear_ yang dipakai oleh Seokjin secara perlahan. Napasnya terasa tercekat di tenggorokan seiring semakin turunnya helaian kain itu.

" _Oh my god._ "

* * *

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

* * *

"Jadi kau sudah mengkonfirmasi kepada mereka berdua dan mereka mengatakan jika benar-benar ingin serius?"

Nyonya besar Kim mengangguk pelan. "Mereka bilang sendiri padaku Yunnie. Syukurlah jika apa yang Namjoon bilang semalam bukan hanya sekedar candaan. Aku sempat merasa curiga karena nada bicara anak itu terdengar cukup aneh."

Yunho tertawa kecil seraya mengusap sayang kepala sang istri. "Aku senang anak kita akhirnya menemukan pasangan yang tepat."

"Ya, aku juga." Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pundak Yunho. "Heechul akan datang sebentar lagi untuk membicarakan pernikahan Namjoon dan Seokjin. Kita hanya punya waktu kurang dari dua bulan untuk mempersiapkannya."

Ucapan dari sang istri sedikit membuat kepala keluarga Kim itu terkejut. "Benarkah?"

"Uhum, tapi tenang. Aku punya banyak kenalan _wedding organizer_ yang bagus dan terpercaya. Lagipula Namjoon sudah menyerahkan semuanya padaku, jadi aku tinggal menanyakan mana yang ia dan Seokjin suka lalu segera mengeksekusinya." Jawabnya mantap.

"Sudah tanya pada mereka tipe pernikahannya? _Private_ atau terbuka, _indoor_ atau _outdoor_."

"Ah benar, aku hampir lupa masalah itu." Jaejoong tertawa kecil. "Tapi sepertinya mereka akan memilih _private wedding._ Hanya mengundang kerabat dan teman. Kau tahu kan bagaimana Namjoon."

Sang suami tampak mengangguk setuju. "Aku memang lebih setuju jika diadakan secara privat. Suasana bahagia akan lebih terasa karena yang datang adalah orang-orang terdekat kita."

"Itu benar. Aku tidak mau memasang senyum palsu di hari bahagia anak kesayanganku."

Di tengah-tengah pembicaraan sepasang suami istri itu, sang asisten pribadi tampak memasuki ruang tengah kemudian menunduk sopan pada mereka berdua.

"Mohon maaf mengganggu tuan. Tuan Heechul sudah datang dan menunggu di depan."

"Ah dia sudah datang rupanya." Gumam Jaejoong seraya bangun dari duduknya. "Tolong minta pelayan untuk menyajikan teh dan kudapan. Terima kasih Mingyu."

"Baik tuan. Saya permisi."

Pria cantik itu tampak menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian menoleh ke arah sang suami yang sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. Setelah sedikit merapikan penampilan masing-masing, mereka berdua segera beranjak menuju ruang tamu untuk menemui Heechul.

"Selamat datang Heechul-ah."

Sudut bibir Heechul terangkat begitu tinggi begitu melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong memasuki ruangan. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama mereka bertiga bisa berkumpul kembali secara langsung. Ia dan Jaejoong memang sudah kembali menjalin komunikasi, namun tak bisa bertemu langsung karena jadwal mereka yang sama-sama sibuk.

"Ya tuhan, aku benar-benar merindukan kalian berdua." Ujarnya seraya memeluk suami istri Kim itu secara bergantian. "Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali kita berkumpul."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu bertemu setelah mendengar cerita Jaejoong waktu itu, tapi jadwalku sangat padat, jadi aku tidak bisa." Sesal Yunho.

"Ya ya aku bisa memakluminya. Pengusaha besar sepertimu memang selalu sibuk. Untung saja Jaejoong setia, jika tidak, mungkin kau sudah ditinggal olehnya karena tidak pernah di rumah." Candanya.

Jaejoong tampak mengangguki ucapan sang sahabat. "Itu benar. Untung saja aku terlalu mencintaimu dan anak kita Yunho-ssi."

"Kalian berdua tetap saja suka _membullyku_." Yunho tertawa kecil.

Mereka bertiga kemudian tertawa karena mengingat kebiasaan lama mereka. Memang dulunya di dalam kelompok mereka, Yunho lah yang sering menjadi bahan _bullyan_ oleh tiga temannya yang lain, tapi dua mantan diva inilah yang paling sering.

"Jadi bagaimana anak-anak kita? Kau benar-benar membuatku terkejut tengah malam Jaejoong-ah." Heechul menyesap teh yang baru saja dihidangkan oleh Mingyu.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengan mereka berdua pagi ini."

Heechul meletakkan cangkirnya. "Dan?"

"Danㅡmereka berdua membenarkan jika ingin serius dengan hubungan yang sedang mereka jalani saat ini."

Ucapan itu sontak memunculkan senyum lebar di wajah Heechul. " _Oh my god_! Kita akan menjadi besan!"

Mereka bertiga kembali tertawa. Sama-sama mengekspresikan kebahagiaan yang sedang mereka rasakan.

"Tinggal menunggu Namjoon datang ke rumahmu untuk memperkenalkan diri sekaligus meminta ijin. Sampai detik ini anakku tidak tahu jika kita berdua saling kenal." Ujar Yunho.

"Aaa... kalau begitu aku akan pura-pura tidak tahu tentang hubungan mereka." Seringai licik muncul di wajah cantik pria itu. "Sedikit ujian tidak masalah kan?"

Jaejoong seketika terkekeh. "Pasang kamera tersembunyi jika perlu. Aku ingin melihat reaksi anakku ketika berhadapan denganmu."

Tawa licik yang meluncur dari bibir kedua mantan diva itu membuat Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil. Rupanya meskipun sudah berumur, kejahilan mereka tetap sama seperti dulu. Bedanya target mereka kali ini adalah anak-anak mereka sendiri.

Entah respon seperti apa yang akan diberikan oleh Namjoon dan Seokjin begitu mengetahui jika ternyata ibu mereka bersekongkol untuk menyusun rencana ini.

* * *

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

* * *

"Kembali ke sini kau kuda sialan!"

Teriakan kesal tampak menggema di sebuah _pent house_ mewah milik pria bermarga Kim yang tengah mengejar seorang pria bersurai oranye. Berbeda dengan si pemilik rumah yang sedang emosi, pria itu justru tertawa kencang di sela kegiatan larinya.

"Berani-beraninya kau menunjukkan muka di depanku setelah rencana bejat yang kau susun semalam! Aku tidak akan mengampunimu Jung Hoseok!"

Hoseok terlihat melambatkan langkahnya ketika sampai di belakang sofa. Ia melemparkan cengiran tak bersalahnya pada sang sepupu.

"Kau justru harus berterima kasih padaku. Karena aku, kau bisa bersatu dengan Seokjin sekaligus menikmati malam pertama kaliㅡ _aw_! Yak! Kenapa melemparkan spidol itu padaku?!"

"Kau bahkan pantas mendapatkan siksaan yang lebih dari ini kuda sialan." Geramnya. "Seokjin jadi sakit karenamu!"

Hoseok mengusap-usap dahinya yang baru saja terkena lemparan spidol. "Kau ini bagaimana _eoh_?! Jelas-jelas kau yang memasukinya! Bukan aku! Kenapa jadi aku yang salah?!"

"Itu karenaㅡ"

TING TONG!

Namjoon mengumpati siapa saja yang mengganggu kegiatan balas dendamnya pada Hoseok. Ia melayangkan tatapan mengancamnya pada pria bersurai oranye sebelum akhirnya melangkah ke pintu depan dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

Ia sungguh tidak sabar untuk menghabisi kuda liar itu.

CKLEK!

"Ya? Siaㅡ"

BUGH!

Tubuh Namjoon seketika terhuyung ke belakang begitu mendapatkan hantaman yang cukup keras di pipi kirinya.

"Astaga! Yoongi-hyung!" Pekik pria berpipi tembam yang muncul dari samping pelaku pemukulan itu.

* * *

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

.

.


	18. A New Start

**Dimple**

 _Chapter 18: A New Start_

* * *

.

.

 _BTS Fanfiction_

 _Romance, Humor, University!AU, BoyxBoy_

 _Main!Namjin, Slight!Yoonmin, Kookv_

 _Rating: M_

.

.

.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Happy Reading! -Buttermints-_

 _._

 _._

* * *

"Jadi, jelaskan apa maksud dari tindakan konyolmu ini, Min Yoongi."

"Hanya sebuah hadiah kecil karena sudah membuatmu sakit." Jawabnya santai.

Seokjin hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya setelah mendengar jawaban tak masuk akal dari sang sahabat. Tangannya tampak sibuk mengompres pipi Namjoon yang mulai memunculkan bekas lebam akibat pukulan keras yang diberikan Yoongi.

Sungguh ia tak habis pikir dengan teman kecilnya yang satu ini.

"Aku hanya memintamu untuk membawakan beberapa pakaian ganti dan laptopku kemari, bukan memberikan Namjoon sebuah pukulan." Kesalnya.

"Sudah Jinseok. Ini bukan salahnya. Lagipula aku hanya lebam sedikit, bukan masalah besar." Namjoon tersenyum kecil. Berusaha menenangkan Seokjin yang sepertinya sudah siap meledak saat itu juga.

"Tapi Joonㅡ"

" _It's okay._ " Ia mengusap lembut punggung tangan Seokjin yang masih setia bertengger di pipinya.

Pria manis itu tampak mendengus seraya melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada sosok bersurai hitam di sofa.

"Tapi aku masih menginginkan permintaan maaf darinya."

Yoongi melirik sang sahabat tak tertarik. " _What_?"

"Tidak." Jawab Seokjin acuh. "Mana kekasihmu? Dia tidak ikut?"

Pertanyaan Seokjin itu membuat Yoongi tersadar jika Jimin tidak bersamanya sejak tadi. Kepalanya tampak menoleh kesana-kemari, berusaha mencari sosok sang kekasih yang sayangnya tidak berhasil ia temukan di dalam kamar luas itu.

 _Di mana Jimin?_

"Kalau tidak salah dia tinggal di bawah dengan Hoseok tadi."

Pria bersurai hitam sontak menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Namjoon. "Apa?"

CKLEK!

"Minuman datangg!" Seru pria bersurai oranye yang baru saja memasuki kamar, diikuti oleh seorang pria berpipi tembam di belakangnya.

"Maaf aku sudah menggunakan dapurmu tanpa ijin Namjoon-ssi." Jimin meletakkan nampan berisi empat gelas _orange juice_ di atas meja.

"Santai saja Jiminie. Dia tidak akan marah meski kau membawa pulang seluruh isi kulkasnya sekaligus."

Hoseok tampak merangkul pinggang ramping milik pria bersurai _blonde_ dengan santai tanpa menyadari jika seseorang tengah melemparkan tatapan super tajam ke arahnya.

"Tidak ada yang berani merampok kulkasku kecuali kau." Sahut Namjoon kesal. "Dan ingat, urusan kita belum selesai kuda brengsek."

"Oh ayolah sepupu. Jangan bersikap kasar di depan tamu. Kau harusnya menjamu mereka dengan baik." Cengirnya seraya melepaskan rangkulannya pada pinggang Jimin. "Duduklah Chim, anggap saja rumah sendiri."

"Ah ya, terima kasih _hyung_." Jimin tampak menyunggingkan senyum kecil kemudian mendudukkan diri di sebelah sang kekasih. " _Hyungie,_ mau minum?"

Pria pucat itu tampak mengabaikan pertanyaan Jimin dan memilih fokus pada benda persegi di tangannya. Merasa aneh karena sang kekasih tiba-tiba mengabaikannya, Jimin menggeser duduknya lebih dekat dengan Yoongi.

" _Is there something wrong_?"

"Menurutmu?"

Jimin menghela napas pelan. Jika Yoongi sudah bersikap dingin dan acuh seperti ini padanya, berarti ia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat kekasih pucatnya itu tidak senang.

"Aku minta maaf jika sudah berbuat salah _hyung._ Tolong jangan abaikan aku seperti ini." Bujuknya.

Pria pucat itu tampak mendengus seraya memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kantong celana. "Ayo pulang."

"Hㅡhuh? Tapi kita kan baruㅡ"

Belum sempat Jimin menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Yoongi sudah lebih dulu menarik tangannya hingga ikut berdiri di sebelah sang kekasih.

"Kami pulang dulu." Ujar Yoongi tiba-tiba.

" _Eo_? Pulang sekarang? Tapi kau baru saja sampai." Seokjin tampak mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Masih ada pekerjaan. Kau istirahatlah yang cukup. Kabari aku jika terjadi apa-apa."

"Bukankah kau baru saja menyelesaikan _deadlinemu_? Sudah ada pekerjaan lagi?" Timpal Hoseok seraya menyesap _orange juicenya._

"Ya. Aku sibuk."

"Santailah sedikit Yoongs. Gunakan libur yang kuberi di setiap akhir _deadline_ untuk istirahat atau kencan dengan kekasihmu. Kasihan Jimin yang selalu kesepian karena kau tinggal selingkuh dengan komputermu."

Yoongi mengangkat alisnya curiga. "Dari mana kau tahu dia kesepian?"

" _We talk about it sometimes._ " Cengirnya. " _We're friends, right Jiminie?_ "

Ya memang benar jika Jimin berteman dengan Hoseok dan mengobrol dengan pria itu ketika sedang di kelas ataupun lewat _chatting_ , tapi mengakui jika ia masih tetap berhubungan dengan Hoseok setelah Yoongi melarangnya bukanlah satu hal yang bagus. Jadi ia memilih untuk diam saja dan berusaha untuk menghindari lirikan tajam yang tengah diberikan oleh sang kekasih.

"Kami pulang."

Yoongi segera menarik Jimin keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Seokjin dan Namjoon yang masih keherenan melihat perubahan sikap mereka serta Hoseok yang geleng-geleng kepala dengan senyum geli di wajahnya.

" _Posessive boyfriend._ "

Gumaman itu sontak mengundang perhatian sepasang pria yang tengah duduk di atas ranjang.

"Apa kau ada hubungannya dengan semua ini?" Tanya Namjoon curiga.

Hoseok mengedikkan bahunya. "Yoongi yang terlalu cemburu padaku. Dia tidak senang karena aku berteman dengan Jimin."

"Yakin kau tidak terlibat dalam hubungan mereka?"

"Aku ini termasuk salah satu pria paling diminati di Korea _eoh_ untuk apa aku jadi orang ketiga di hubungan orang lain sementara aku bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan pasangan yang masih _single._ " Dengusnya. "Jimin memang tipeku, tapi dia sudah punya Yoongi dan aku tidak minat dengan barang milik orang lain."

Namjoon tampak menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hanya memastikan jika kau masih berada di jalan yang benar."

"Jung Hoseok selalu aman terkendali, jangan khawatir." Ia menyeringai. "Harusnya kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri sebagai pasangan baru."

Dahi Namjoon seketika berkerut. "Kenapa aku?"

"Hormon."

Setelah itu bungkusan es yang berada di pipi Namjoon tampak melayang bebas ke arah pria bersurai oranye diiringi dengan pekikan Seokjin dan teriakan kencang dari sang korban setelahnya.

* * *

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

* * *

Seokjin tampak menguap seraya menutup laptop di atas pangkuannya. Iris gelapnya kemudian melirik pada jam digital yang ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

"Jam sebelas? Tak kusangka aku sudah bekerja selama itu." Ia terlihat memasukkan laptopnya ke dalam ransel sambil bergumam. "Namjoon belum kembali. Apa dia masih bekerja di bawah?"

Setelah selesai makan malam dan mengusir Hoseok dari rumahnya tadi, Namjoon memang sempat minta ijin pada Seokjin untuk menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan di ruangannya dan sampai saat ini pria itu belum juga kembali. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengecek keadaan kekasihnya itu di bawah, tapi ia tidak mau mengambil resiko terjatuh dari tangga gara-gara langkah kaki yang belum stabil.

" _Haah_ ㅡsekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?" Seokjin menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "Apa aku tidur duluan saja? _Ugh_ , tapi aku tidak enak dengan Namjoon."

Pria cantik itu menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Andai saja tubuhnya tidak sakit, dia pasti bisa membuatkan sesuatu untuk Namjoon. Entah itu minuman atau kudapan kecil untuk menemani kekasihnya bekerja.

CKLEK!

"Um? Jinseok? Kau belum tidur?"

Pandangan Seokjin seketika beralih ke arah sosok tinggi yang baru saja memasuki kamar. Pria itu tampak melemparkan senyum kecil lengkap dengan _dimple_ manis favorit Seokjin di pipinya. Tidak ketinggalan sebuah kacamata yang saat ini tengah membingkai wajah tegasnya, membuat pria itu tetap terlihat tampan meskipun sedang memakai busana rumahan biasa.

Sungguh Seokjin tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya barang sedetikpun dari sosok nyaris sempurna itu.

"Jinseok?"

Pemilik surai hitam seketika terkesiap. "Hㅡhuh?"

Namjoon tampak meletakkan kaca matanya di atas _nightstand_ sambil terkekeh pelan. "Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Aㅡah aku baru selesai merevisi _draftku_ dan umㅡmenunggumu selesai." Gagapnya.

"Menungguku?"

Seokjin mengangguk pelan. "Aku merasa tidak enak jika harus tidur lebih dulu."

"Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu menungguku. Kau bisa tidur duluan Jinseok." Namjoon tersenyum kecil. "Tapi terima kasih karena sudah bersedia menungguku sampai aku selesai."

Pria manis itu kembali mengangguk dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. "Umㅡkalau begitu, tidur sekarang?"

" _Okay._ " Namjoon mematikan lampu utama kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Seokjin.

Selama beberapa saat tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Jarak cukup lebar yang terlihat di antara mereka berdua seakan menandakan bahwa mereka sedang dikuasai perasaan gugup karena berada di atas ranjang yang sama. Baik Seokjin ataupun Namjoon, keduanya sama-sama merasakan debaran menyenangkan itu.

Sejujurnya Namjoon ingin menghapus jarak yang tengah memisahkan mereka saat ini, namun ia takut jika Seokjin merasa tidak nyaman dengan keinginannya.

"Namjoon?"

Kepala pria itu sontak menoleh. "Ada apa? Perlu sesuatu?"

"Umㅡkeberatan jika aku sedikit mendekat?" Tanyanya lirih.

Namjoon tampak mengerjapkan kedua matanya, sedikit merasa tidak percaya dengan kalimat yang baru saja ia dengar. Jika Seokjin bertanya seperti itu padanya, berarti dia juga menginginkan apa yang sedang ada di dalam pikirannya sekarang.

Dan fakta itu tak ayal mengundang perasaan hangat di dada Namjoon.

"Uh tㅡtidak apa-apa jika kau tidak bersedia. Aku mintaㅡ"

"Tak apa." Jawab Namjoon cepat. "Sebenarnya aku juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama padamu, tapi kau sudah lebih dulu mengucapkannya."

Bibir Seokjin seketika membentuk senyum tipis. "Jadiㅡtak apa?"

Pria bersurai _ash brown_ mengangguk kecil seraya memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah sang kekasih. " _Come here._ "

Tawaran terbuka itu tentunya disambut dengan senang hati oleh Seokjin. Ia segera menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Namjoon kemudian menyamankan kepalanya di atas lengan pria tinggi itu. Sungguh Seokjin menyukai bagaimana lengan kokoh itu memeluk pinggang rampingnya, memberinya kehangatan dan juga perasaan aman di saat yang bersamaan. Ditambah lagi dengan wangi maskulin yang entah kenapa selalu bisa memberikan ketenangan untuknya.

Namjoon benar-benar terasa seperti rumah untuknya.

"Terima kasih Joonie." Gumam Seokjin.

Pria yang lebih muda terlihat memberanikan diri untuk mengusap surai gelap milik sang kekasih. Usapan lembut itu membuat Seokjin semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Namjoon. Jika kepalanya terus diusap seperti ini, dijamin ia akan segera masuk ke dalam alam mimpi tak lama lagi.

" _Good night_."

Dan mata indah Seokjin tertutup tepat setelah Namjoon memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di puncak kepalanya.

" _I love you, Jinseok._ "

* * *

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

* * *

"Ku dengar kau baru saja menghubungi pengacara Jung. Apa sedang ada masalah?" Jaejoong melirik ke arah sang suami yang baru saja memasuki kamar.

"Ah itu. Aku sedang mengurus surat pemindahan hak milik perusahaan."

Pria bersurai cokelat tampak menutup majalah yang tengah dibacanya dengan raut wajah heran. "Pemindahan hak milik? Kau menjual salah satu perusahaan kita tanpa sepengetahuanku?"

"Aish tidak sayang, bukan begitu. Aku mengurus pemindahan hak milik perusahaan untuk Namjoon." Jelas Yunho.

"Untuk Namjoon? Kenapa mendadak sekali?"

"Seperti yang kau katakan tadi, pernikahan Namjoon dan Seokjin hanya kurang sekitar dua bulan lagi. Aku berencana memberikan perusahaan utama di Seoul untuk Namjoon dan mengenalkannya sebagai penerus perusahaan kita setelah mereka berdua menikah." Yunho mendudukkan diri di sebelah sang istri. "Cukup banyak yang harus diurus, maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk memulainya sekarang agar semuanya bisa selesai tepat waktu."

"Tapi apa menurutmu semua itu tidak terlalu terburu-buru?"

"Apa menurutmu begitu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk kecil. "Namjoon baru akan mendapat gelar magister bulan depan dan menikah pada bulan selanjutnya. Saat ini ia juga sedang mengembangkan bisnis cafe. Meskipun dia baru mengelola tiga cabang, tapi aku yakin pekerjaannya tidak sedikit. Jika kau langsung menyerahkan perusahaan utama dalam rentan waktu sedekat ini, aku takut Namjoon akan stress karena mendapat tanggung jawab besar secara tiba-tiba dan dia tidak bisa menikmati momen pernikahannya dengan Seokjin."

"Dan bisa memperlambat kita mendapatkan cucu." Kekeh Yunho seraya mengusap kepala Jaejoong dengan sayang.

"Ya itu juga penting. Aku tidak mau sampai tertunda mendapatkan cucu karena mereka stress. Bagaimanapun juga kebahagiaan keluarga lebih penting daripada apapun."

" _Okay,_ aku akan bicarakan dulu dengan Namjoon tentang ini, tapi segala sesuatunya tetap akan kuurus mulai sekarang karena pada akhirnya Namjoonlah yang akan mewarisi perusahaan kita nantinya."

Nyonya besar Kim terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. "Bimbinglah dia secara perlahan karena meskipun anakmu itu pintar, umurnya masih terlalu muda untuk mendapat tanggung jawab sebesar itu."

"Tenang saja sayang, aku tidak akan melepaskan tanggung jawabku sebagai orang tua. Kau jangan khawatir."

Yunho mengecup puncak kepala sang istri. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Jaejoong bersikap sedikit _overprotective_ pada sang anak. Meskipun anak mereka sudah dewasa seperti sekarang, sikap itu sama sekali tidak hilang dari dalam diri Jaejoong.

"Entah kenapa aku jadi punya firasat." Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Yunho.

"Firasat apa?"

"Firasat jika tak lama lagi kita akan mendapatkan cucu."

* * *

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

.

.


End file.
